


Голубой щенкен

by Hitoris



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Alcohol, Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Brothers, Color Blindness, Depression, Discrimination, Drama, Friendship, Furry, Gen, Genetics, Guilt, Humor, IN SPACE!, Intersex, LGBTQ Themes, Morally Ambiguous Character, Pansexual Character, Planets, Platonic Relationships, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Retelling, Science Fiction, Self-Harm, Space Pirates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitoris/pseuds/Hitoris
Summary: Катэ подбирает маленького изгоя с необычным голубым мехом, и его унылая жизнь колониального губернатора резко преображается.
Kudos: 4





	1. Неужели из-за масти?

**Author's Note:**

> Обложка: http://bit.ly/shenken_cov  
> По мотивам мультфильма «Голубой щенок». Ссылка для желающих ознакомиться: https://youtu.be/B7dvttQZgUY  
> Там всего минут 15, и по сути, это советский мини-мьюзикл со всё ещё актуальным смыслом.  
> Но смотреть его совершенно не обязательно для понимания — более того, там спойлеры :) Однако для смотревших по тексту разбросана горстка отсылок, плюс названия глав = цитаты из песен.  
> Если что, легкая стилизация под детскую книжку намеренная, но сюжет на детей не особо рассчитан.  
> 

Эта планета оказалась сплошным разочарованием!

Принимая назначение губернатором Канóды, Катэ надеялся на вольготную жизнь в мире вечного лета. Но вместо этого получил под свою ответственность отсталую планету, покрытую нескончаемыми болотами. К тому же оказался здесь единственным фелóдцем — выходцем с Фелóды. Помимо него и горстки наёмников с разных планет, Канода была населена лишь этими «щенкенами» — так называли себя коренные канодцы. Примитивные вонючие зверюги, мех которых изобиловал паразитами.

Щенкены считались разумными, хотя порой Катэ сомневался, насколько заслуженно. По сей день они жили в согласии со своими традициями — в полузатопленных трухлявых домишках, которыми пестрили их крошечные разрозненные поселения на пару сотен лохматых морд. Полнейшая антисанитария и безысходность вокруг, но этих болотных псин, похоже, всё устраивало.

В одну из таких деревушек губернатору пришлось наведаться с рабочим визитом. Мельком взглянув на себя в боковое зеркало гравилёта, Катэ с досадой отметил, что радужки глаз снова стали безразлично-серыми. Не говоря уж о густой копне мимикрических отростков на голове, которые он для простоты называл волосами, — некогда чёрные, как и остальной мех, в последнее время они изобиловали белыми прядями. Так и до депрессии недалеко!..

Тут его внимание привлёк какой-то шум. Высунув голову из окна, Катэ приметил толпу из десятка-другого щенкенов, дружно пинающих что-то — или кого-то — посреди грязной улицы. Это настораживало: обычно щенкены не агрессивны. Вмешиваться в разборки местных губернатор не был обязан, но природное любопытство не позволило проехать мимо. Остановившись возле притихшей толпы, он подчёркнуто грациозно вышел из гравилёта.

— Катэ! — хором приветствовали его щенкены, виляя длинными хвостами.

На этот раз Катэ даже не поморщился неподобающему обращению. Местные вряд ли до конца понимали, что такое «губернатор» и с каким таким «уважением» он требует к себе относиться. У щенкенов не было даже простейшего представления об иерархии и авторитетах. Когда их мир колонизировали фелодцы, тем так и не удалось объяснить канодцам, что же это означает. Щенкены даже не возражали, что какие-то чужаки построили город на их землях, а просто перенесли свои пожитки на соседнее болото и обосновались на новом месте, как ни в чём не бывало.

— Что у вас тут творится? — Катэ окинул собравшихся цепким взглядом сверху вниз — что было несложно, ведь низкорослые щенкены дышали ему в пупок.

— Всё в порядке! Просто один из наших должен был понести наказание, — спокойно объяснил упитанный рыжий щенкен.

— Наказание? Вы хотя бы слышали о наших законах?! — чуть оскалив клыки, Катэ сердито ударил хвостом по пыльной дороге, а его вертикальные зрачки от гнева превратились в тонкие щёлочки. — Самосуд уже давно запрещён!

— Нет-нет, это не суд! Нечего тут судить. И так видно, что он голубой, — тонким голоском пояснила лохматая серая морда.

— Он… что?.. — в замешательстве переспросил губернатор. — В каком смысле, «голубой»?..

— Голубее некуда! — закивал первый. — Голубое ухо. Голубое брюхо. Голубой чубчик! Да вот же он, голубчик!

Когда толпа расступилась, Катэ присмотрелся — и его глаза из серых на мгновение стали ярко-голубыми. В грязной луже лежал… голубой щенкен?! Таких он ещё не встречал. Обычно щенкены были невзрачными: всевозможных оттенков серого и грязно-рыжего. Стало быть, весь этот шум из-за его масти?..

Катэ медленно подошёл поближе, рассматривая диковинку, одежды на которой не было — как, впрочем, и на большинстве сородичей, не желающих приобщаться к цивилизации. Судя по размеру, это был ещё подросток. Он едва шевелился, сгруппировавшись в защитной позе на земле, и тихо скулил.

— Ну, допустим, вижу, что голубой. А чем он провинился, что вы его так избили?

— Как это чем?! — удивился рыжий толстяк. — Он посмел вылезти из своей норы при свете дня! Его голубизну вся деревня видела! Даже дети! Как я должен объяснять своему младшему, почему голубые у нас по улицам гуляют?! — он подхватил на руки совсем крошечного рыжего детёныша.

— Да! Вот именно! — одобрительно загудела толпа. — В следующий раз будет знать, как высовываться!

Катэ вздохнул, чувствуя, как запахло очередной порцией дремучих суеверий. Чего он только не наслушался за годы своего губернаторства, но это, пожалуй, било все рекорды. Он уже хотел было развернуться и уехать, но… что-то внутри не позволило так поступить. Не то чтобы ему было особо жаль этого голубого изгоя — просто у Катэ всегда был нюх на потенциальную прибыль. На ум почему-то пришла фелодская легенда о Небесном Вестнике, приносящем удачу.

— Так, я забираю его с собой, — Катэ уверенным шагом направился к голубому щенкену, который попытался было подняться, но вновь распластался в грязи.

Толпа встретила его заявление смесью ликования и непонимания. А вот возмущений и возражений было не слышно.

— Вы убьёте его, да? — подбежал тот детёныш. — Мама сказала, он не должен был рождаться!

Игнорируя мелкого паразита, Катэ выудил его голубого собрата из грязи за шкирку. Тот безвольно повис в его руке, даже не пытаясь сопротивляться. Поморщившись, губернатор чуть отряхнул его и понёс к гравилёту. Пачкать обивку не хотелось, но мест было всего два — пришлось посадить его рядом с собой.

В пути щенкен смирно сидел, сжавшись у самой дверцы, и молча смотрел в окно. Когда они проехали деревню, Катэ начал чувствовать себя как-то неуютно — и не только из-за щенкенского смрада, заполнившего кабину.

— Ты говорить умеешь? — спросил он, не выдержав молчания. — Язык мой понимаешь?

— Да, — тихо ответил тот тоненьким подростковым голоском.

— Уже что-то, — с облегчением выдохнул фелодец. — Я Катэ. А тебя как зовут?

— Никак. Все зовут меня просто голубым.

— Что ж, надо будет придумать тебе имя получше. А пока буду звать тебя Голубчиком, — Катэ задумался на секунду. — Или лучше Голубушкой? Прости, я плохо разбираюсь в щенкенах. Ты мальчик или девочка?

Щенкен повернул голову, впервые посмотрев на Катэ.

— Не знаю, — ответил он с печальным вздохом. — Девочки — серые. Мальчики — рыжие. А я — голубой…

— Ясненько… — натянуто улыбнулся Катэ. — Тогда для простоты буду считать тебя парнем, пока не определишься.

Немного помедлив, Голубчик кивнул и снова отвернулся к окну. Остаток дороги они провели в тишине.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрации:  
> Катэ - http://bit.ly/Shen_Katea  
> Голубчик - http://bit.ly/Shen_Bluesy


	2. Ни печали, ни забот...

Добравшись до своего поместья, первым делом Катэ приказал хорошенько помыть свою находку — не жалея отдушки и средств от паразитов. Вскоре перед ним стоял чистый, распушившийся Голубчик, цвет которого оказался даже насыщеннее: небесно-голубой, без малого лазурный. Только лишённые меха ладони, ступни и нос были обычными, тёмно-серыми, а пушистый чубчик — почти синим. Но помимо окраса, он мало чем отличался от собратьев: с метр ростом, большие гибкие уши, вытянутая усатая морда. Разве что хвост совсем короткий, а ноги и руки такие тощие, словно щенкен долго голодал.

Пока Катэ его рассматривал, Голубчик всё так же печально смотрел в пустоту.

— Ну, и что ты такой грустный? Может, по семье скучаешь? Где твои родители?

— Ты же с ними говорил, Катэ, — щенкен поднял на него свои грустные голубые глаза.

— Что?! Те двое — и есть твои родители? Они били тебя вместе со всеми и даже не пытались помочь?

— Раньше пытались, — печально вздохнул Голубчик. — Пока я был маленький, они прятали меня. Но потом поняли, что мой мех нельзя состричь или покрасить — он всё равно отрастает голубым. Тогда меня послали жить к ручью на краю деревни.

Несколько секунд Катэ мрачно молчал, размышляя. Почему-то всякий раз, как Голубчик открывал рот, и без того едва теплящееся желание быть губернатором этой колонии всё убавлялось.

— Ты что, не рад, что я забрал тебя от этих гадов? Может, вещи там какие-то остались? Могу за ними послать, если хочешь.

— Только моя нора. Но я могу выкопать новую…

— Так, не надо ничего копать! Ещё не хватало снова тебя мыть. Лучше дам тебе комнату на первое время…

***

Так и остался Голубчик жить в губернаторском доме. Как ни странно, щенкен оказался куда смышлёнее большинства собратьев. Катэ не переставал удивляться, как хорошо тот понимал его речь. Канода была колонизирована уже пару щенкеньих поколений назад, но до сих пор даже не вся молодёжь понимала Единый язык. Обязательные уроки посещала едва ли половина этих деревенщин. Однако голубой парнишка был полон сюрпризов: стоило показать, как обращаться с компьютером, как он тут же принялся расспрашивать систему о своём мире.

— Где ты только научился всему, что знаешь? — не выдержав, полюбопытствовал Катэ.

— Занятия вели на берегу моего ручья. Я прокопал нору поближе и каждый день их слушал. А если зарыться в тину, то даже посмотреть можно было…

— Похвальное стремление к знаниям! — Катэ улыбнулся, стараясь не показывать, насколько дико это для него прозвучало.

— Я хочу узнать намного больше! — Голубчик не отрывал взгляда от изображения родной планеты. — Оказывается, в нашем мире так много деревень! Я бы хотел побывать в каждой.

— Зачем они тебе? Они же все одинаковые.

— Но вдруг где-то есть деревня, где все щенкены такие же голубые, как я? Может, там никто не скажет, что мне не стоило рождаться…

Катэ смерил его серьёзным взглядом. Похоже, парнишка до сих пор чувствовал себя неполноценным — что и немудрено, с его-то бывшим окружением. И даже додумался до самого простого решения этой проблемы — найти среду, где он не будет выделяться. Его можно было понять, но Катэ имел достаточно жизненного опыта, чтобы убедиться, что этот путь не ведёт ни к чему, кроме сплошных разочарований.

— Понимаю, тебе хочется найти уютную… норку, где никто не будет тебя осуждать. Но не спеши прятаться! Этот мир куда больше, чем тебе кажется, — присев рядом, он вывел на экран ещё десяток обитаемых планет. — И то, что считается недостатком в этом отсталом мире, может оказаться огромной ценностью где-то за его пределами.

— Правда? Откуда ты знаешь?

— Я, знаешь ли, тоже немного отличаюсь от большинства собратьев. Цвета очень важны для жителей моей планеты. Можно сказать, это наш язык. И если щенкены бывают только серыми и рыжими, то мех моих сородичей может быть почти любого цвета. Голубым, — для наглядности он менял цвет своих глаз в тон, — жёлтым… фиолетовым, каким угодно.

Голубчик с восторгом рассматривал его меняющиеся глаза. Катэ кратко улыбнулся его интересу, но продолжил уже серьёзнее.

— Вот только я родился чёрным. А в моей культуре считается, что такие, как я, приносят неудачу. Поэтому в молодости у меня тоже не было друзей.

— Друзей? — Голубчик непонимающе смотрел на него. Многие простые слова были для него в новинку, о чём Катэ частенько забывал.

— Ну, как бы тебе объяснить?.. Дружба — это самое ценное, что есть в нашем мире. Всякие родители, семья, любовники, соседи и им подобные — далеко не всегда они при этом ещё и друзья, понимаешь?.. Друзья — это те, кто хочет быть полезен тебе и кому ты хочешь быть полезен в ответ. Те, кому ты можешь доверять.

— Доверять — это как?

— Ну, допустим, когда ты можешь заснуть рядом с кем-то и не бояться, что уже никогда не проснёшься. Перед кем ты не боишься показаться слабым, потому что знаешь наверняка, что они этим не воспользуются. Но таких друзей очень сложно найти. У меня таких никогда не было, наверно.

— Я хочу быть тебе полезным! И кажется, я тебе доверяю. Значит, мы друзья?

От неожиданности глаза Катэ вновь невольно поголубели. Смутившись, он потупил взгляд, стараясь вернуть нейтральный светло-серый. Вообще-то, он не планировал становиться другом этому щенкену. Изначально Катэ собирался позволить ему освоиться, немного подучить грамоте и отвезти на Фелоду. Там наверняка найдётся пара-тройка суеверных богачей, которые с руками оторвут такую диковинку, как две капли воды напоминающую Небесного Вестника. Но, пожалуй, будет даже проще, если этот парнишка станет считать его другом.

— Ну… получается, что так… дружок, — немного натянуто улыбнулся он, и тот заулыбался в ответ.

***

В целом, Голубчик оказался вполне беспроблемным подопечным — по крайней мере, поначалу. Одной дождливой ночью Катэ проснулся оттого, что его ноги затекли, словно на них лежало что-то тяжёлое. Включив свет, он обнаружил Голубчика, свернувшегося калачиком поверх одеяла.

— Эй, — разбудил он щенкена, пощекотав его нос кончиком хвоста, — ты что забыл в моей кровати?

— Мы же друзья, а с друзьями можно заснуть рядом, и тогда не будет страшно — ты сам так сказал!

Несколько мгновений Катэ смотрел на него сонным взглядом, пытаясь припомнить, когда он мог сказать такую глупость. Видимо, он недостаточно продумал свою лекцию о дружбе. Вдруг ударил гром, отчего Голубчик взвизгнул и снова прижался к его ногам.

— Значит, ты боишься грозы?

— Когда идёт сильный дождь, нору затапливает, — объяснил тот. — Один раз я чуть не утонул во сне, и теперь во время дождя мне это снится…

— Ясно… — обречённо вздохнул Катэ. Он слишком хотел спать, чтобы сейчас с ним разбираться. — Так и быть, можешь спать со мной. Но только на эту ночь!

С тех пор выпроводить Голубчика спать в свою комнату стало решительно невозможно. И вскоре Катэ перестал даже пытаться. С какими только причудливыми формами жизни ему ни доводилось делить постель… Но щенкен был, пожалуй, единственным из них, пределом мечтаний которого было просто спать рядом. Словно плюшевая игрушка, ну, или какая-то домашняя зверюшка, которых Катэ никогда не заводил, не желая обременять себя лишней ответственностью.

***

Спустя неделю что-то разбудило Катэ ранним утром. Открыв глаза, он увидел перед собой Голубчика, который смотрел на него с любопытством.

— Катэ, а что у тебя с волосами?

— А что с ними? — сонно переспросил Катэ.

— Они почти как мои, голубые…

В миг стряхнув остатки сна, он посмотрел на себя в зеркало — и тут же схватился за голову от стыда и смущения. Действительно, среди чёрных мимикрических кудряшек проступали светло-голубые пряди — в тон шкуры Голубчика. Этого Катэ уж точно не планировал!..

Среди его народа цвет «волос» был довольно важным элементом коммуникации. И если радужки глаз меняли цвет быстро, под влиянием эмоций, то волосы окрашивались куда медленнее и почти неосознанно. Постепенно они подстраивались под основной цвет того, кто оказывал на Катэ наибольшее влияние — того, чьи повадки и даже характер он начинал неосознанно копировать. В древности так формировались фелодские прайды, члены которых инстинктивно имитировали тон вожака.

Контролировать этот процесс намного сложнее, чем цвет глаз — но всё же возможно. В молодости Катэ ничего не стоило втереться в доверие к некоторым своим соплеменникам, за пару недель изменив цвет своих волос в тон их шкуры, как бы он к ним не относился. Но чем дольше живёшь вдали от себе подобных, тем сложнее становятся такие трюки. Катэ определённо терял хватку. Неужели он и правда начинал привязываться к этому малышу?..

— А что это значит? — не унимался Голубчик. — Это как с твоими глазами, да?

— Нет, это значит… — Катэ отвернулся к стенке, накрыв голову подушкой, — значит, что я не высыпаюсь, потому что кое-кто будит меня с утра пораньше своими вопросами. Спи давай.

Дружелюбно тявкнув, Голубчик ловко забрался под одеяло и прижался спиной к его боку, а Катэ хмуро уставился в пустоту, не надеясь снова уснуть.


	3. Быть неплохо голубым?..

Прошло несколько недель, прежде чем Катэ привык к своей голубой шевелюре настолько, что больше не пытался её прятать. Однако Голубчику понадобилось даже больше времени, чтобы приспособиться к новой жизни и оставить прошлое позади.

Несмотря на грандиозные планы посетить каждую деревню на Каноде, а затем и каждую обитаемую планету Галактики, поначалу щенкен отказывался покидать пределы резиденции даже в сопровождении самого губернатора. Катэ мог понять его робость, но всё же не собирался позволять Голубчику вечно избегать внешнего мира. И очередным утром, застёгивая рабочий костюм у большого зеркала в своём кабинете, он решил положить конец его затворничеству.

— Сегодня я еду по делам в одну из деревень, и ты поедешь со мной, — безапелляционно заявил Катэ, поправляя элегантную синюю шляпу, специально подобранную под новый тон волос.

Но Голубчик быстро затряс головой и тут же спрятался под массивным деревянным столом. Вздохнув, Катэ присел на край своего кресла и наклонился поближе.

— Ну, в чём дело? — строго спросил он. — Боишься, что собратья снова нападут на тебя? Этому не бывать, с нами будет охрана. Да и я легко раздеру с десяток серых морд, если посмеют тебя тронуть, — он с хищной ухмылкой продемонстрировал острые когти.

Помедлив немного, Голубчик всё же вылез из-под стола, но продолжал смотреть в пол.

— Я не боюсь их, просто… Я уже знаю, как ко мне относились в моей деревне. А в той деревне меня ещё никто не знает. Вдруг они окажутся другими? Что, если… если они будут относиться ко мне ещё хуже? Или наоборот, лучше?..

— Лучше, хуже… Да какая разница? — поморщился Катэ. — Как по мне, тебя вообще не должно интересовать их мнение. Они настолько недалёкие и необразованные, что им вовсе не обязательно знать, кто ты. Можем сказать, что ты и не щенкен вовсе. Они наверняка поверят.

Голубчик так помрачнел, будто несерьёзное предложение Катэ в очередной раз перевернуло с ног на голову весь его мир. Фелодец засомневался было, не ляпнул ли он лишнего, но потом решил, что хуже вряд ли станет.

— Но… если я не щенкен, то… кто же я? — растерянно спросил Голубчик.

— Ну, если хочешь, могу сказать им, что ты… — Катэ попытался сочинить хоть что-то подходящее: — Таинственный принц Голубиэль с планеты Голуберии… Ну, или сам придумай, кем ты хочешь быть.

— Я хочу быть, как ты! — с неожиданным энтузиазмом выдал Голубчик, вынудив Катэ прикрыть глаза на пару секунд. — Можно, я буду с твоей планеты?

— С Фелоды?.. Я-то не против, но на фелодца ты не слишком похож. Разве что… — Катэ задумался на пару мгновений. — Есть на моей родине легенда о Небесном Вестнике, который немного походил на тебя…

— Расскажи, расскажи! — щенкен нетерпеливо вилял хвостом.

Вздохнув, Катэ устроился в кресле поудобнее, а Голубчик быстро вскарабкался на край стола, «украсив» старую древесину ещё парой царапин, и выжидающе уставился на фелодца. Кашлянув, Катэ начал немного наигранным тоном:

— Эта история случилась несколько столетий назад. В те времена на Фелоде уже многие годы не утихала война. Оранжевые снова и снова предлагали всем родам объединить усилия против общего врага, но всякий раз им что-то мешало. Жёлтые, как всегда, согласились, но красные отказывались подчиняться. Зелёные не видели в этом союзе смысла, голубые искали мирный путь, а фиолетовые лишь хотели, чтобы их оставили в покое. На обоих континентах царило уныние, и никто уже не верил в победу. Но всё изменилось, когда к народу Фелоды обратился Небесный Вестник!

Он сделал драматическую паузу, взглянув на своего подопечного, который казался крайне увлечённым.

— А как он выглядел? — заинтересованно спросил Голубчик.

— Он был совсем невысокий, примерно с тебя ростом. И такой же голубой. А на голове у него… — мельком взглянув на себя в зеркало, Катэ указал пальцем на свою голову, — была такая же синяя шляпа, как у меня. И вот Небесный Вестник спустился с небесного замка, в котором жил главный злодей, и сообщил всем, что хозяин замка мёртв.

— А что с ним стало? — встревоженно спросил щенкен.

— Со злодеем-то?.. — Катэ напряжённо улыбнулся. — Никто не знает наверняка. Должно быть, просто умер от старости!

Конечно, это была слегка изменённая версия легенды — такую обычно рассказывают маленьким детям. На самом же деле тот «злодей» был всего лишь лидером чёрного рода, а Небесный Вестник — карликом из голубого рода, которого тот похитил ещё ребёнком, если верить легенде. Со временем этот голубой карлик завоевал доверие своего господина, но как только запахло жареным, сам же его и отравил. А после спрыгнул на парашюте с дирижабля бывшего хозяина и доложил о содеянном лидеру голубого рода, выторговав себе не только жизнь, но и посмертное почтение.

— Но главное не это, — продолжил Катэ после небольшой паузы. — Благодаря благим вестям, которые принёс Небесный Вестник, удача наконец-то улыбнулась народу Фелоды! Враждующие кланы смогли объединиться, а сторонники злодея, пусть их и было намного больше, вскоре потерпели поражение. С тех пор Небесный Вестник считается на моей планете символом удачи.

— Здорово! — восторженно захлопал когтистыми лапами Голубчик. — Тогда я хочу быть Небесным Вестником! Я правда на него похож?

— Очень даже! — улыбнулся ему Катэ. — Однако тебе недостаёт одной важной детали…

Фелодец снял с себя котелок и нацепил его на голову Голубчику. Синяя атласная ткань прекрасно подходила к его тёмно-голубому чубчику. И хотя шляпа оказалась чуть великовата, благодаря сужению для ушей она всё же неплохо держалась на его лопоухой голове. Котелок придавал Голубчику даже большее сходство с теми голубыми статуэтками из послевоенных сувенирных наборов. Впрочем, на настоящем Небесном Вестнике был шлем, но кто помнит такие мелочи?..

— Вот, теперь точно похож, — довольно улыбнулся ему Катэ. — Можешь смело говорить всем, что твоя работа — приносить мне удачу. Кто знает, вдруг ты перекроешь неудачливость моей чёрной шкуры? — попытался он пошутить.

Помедлив пару мгновений, щенкен спрыгнул со стола и подбежал к зеркалу. До сих пор Катэ не удавалось объяснить ему, зачем поверх меха нужна ещё и одежда — и, если уж совсем честно, в такую жару его несложно было понять. Но сейчас Голубчик радостно вилял коротким хвостом, с интересом себя рассматривая. Казалось, будто в глазах щенкена этот котелок моментально стал частью его самого. Катэ готов был поклясться, что он стал выше — и не только за счёт шляпы. Он буквально вытянулся, расправив плечи, и теперь едва напоминал того тощего, грязного подростка с подпорченной паразитами шкурой, каким был всего пару месяцев назад.

Налюбовавшись на себя в зеркало, Голубчик радостно взглянул на него:

— Чего же мы ждём? Пошли, Катэ!

Ухватив фелодца за рукав, щенкен энергично потянул его к выходу из кабинета. Улыбнувшись столь неожиданной прыти, Катэ невольно задумался, почему же он так стремительно перенял его цвет? Быть может, фелодские инстинкты приметили в Голубчике лидерские задатки куда раньше его самого…

***

Когда они прибыли в деревню, местные жители в замешательстве окружили Голубчика. Занятый своей работой Катэ приглядывал за ним вполглаза, но вмешиваться без крайней надобности не спешил, и пока просто слушал. Хотя он так и не выучил канодский — уж больно много у них наречий, но простые фразы понять было несложно.

— Ты щенкен? — осторожно спросила молодая щенкенка на своём диалекте, внимательно его рассматривая.

— Нет, я Небесный Вестник! — гордо улыбнулся Голубчик, двумя руками указав на свою шляпу. — Я прилетел из другого мира, и моя работа — приносить удачу!

— Правда? Но ты говоришь на нашем языке, — с сомнением заметил его рыжий собрат.

— Я быстро учусь! — без ложной скромности сообщил им Голубчик.

— А почему ты голубой? — спросила серая, настороженно подняв уши.

— Я сам выбираю свой цвет, как Катэ, — уверенно ответил Голубчик. — И сейчас я хочу быть голубым!

— Небесный Вестник — мой личный помощник, ясно вам? — всё же не выдержал Катэ, окинув собравшихся глазами, быстро меняющими цвет.

Его выступление явно впечатлило собравшихся, тут же уставившихся на Голубчика с утроенным интересом.

— Ты очень красивый, Небесный Хвостик, — улыбнулась ему серая щенкенка. — Приходи жить в мою нору!

— Нет, лучше в мою! — оттолкнул её рыжий. — У меня самая большая нора в деревне!

Голубчик удивлённо переводил взгляд между ними, а Катэ напряжённо покосился на него. Фелодец старался не выдать глазами промелькнувшую в голову эгоистичную мысль: а что, если он согласится? Запрещать ему остаться, пожалуй, было бы нехорошо, но…

— Не хочу! — твёрдо отрезал Голубчик, потратив на размышления лишь несколько секунд. — У меня уже есть нора. Я должен и дальше приносить удачу Катэ. Без меня он слишком несчастливый, потому что чёрный. А со мной он — голубой! Он сам так сказал, правда, Катэ? — обернулся он с улыбкой.

Не ожидавший подобных откровений Катэ и сам не заметил, как его глаза поголубели на долгие несколько секунд. Так и смотрел на него в замешательстве, лишь молча улыбаясь, как полнейший кретин. Наконец, совладав с собой, губернатор смог вернуться к работе — и теперь Голубчику ничто не мешало ему помогать.

***

С тех пор новоявленный личный помощник стал часто сопровождать губернатора в деловых поездках, в том числе и в Лутрин — столицу, да и единственный город канодской колонии.

Когда-то это был популярный курорт, полный всевозможных игорных заведений, экзотических борделей и рынков, где можно было найти вещи и субстанции, порой нелегальные в большей части Галактики. Но за последние пару десятилетий Лутрин постепенно превратился в заброшенный город-призрак.

Пять лет назад Катэ поручили его восстановление с надеждой, что никто не справится с этим лучше бывшего пирата, профессионального игрока и завсегдатая всевозможных злачных мест. Увы, но ему так и не удалось привлечь сюда инвестиции и туристов, чтобы остановить деградацию города. Единственные, кого ему удалось привлечь, — это пираты. Но приходили они никак не тратить деньги, а отбирать то немногое, что ещё осталось у местных предпринимателей.

Чтобы хоть как-то исправить положение, Катэ вложил в рекламу остатки бюджета. Но денег хватило только на редкие показы по малопопулярным галактическим каналам, да и снимать рекламу пришлось своими силами. Даже оборудование решено было «позаимствовать» в давно заброшенной ретро-студии для туристов.

— Прилетайте на Каноду! — Катэ приветливо улыбался на фоне зелёного экрана. — Давайте вместе пройдёмся по многолюдным улицам Лутрина… — он старательно уворачивался от несуществующих состоятельных прохожих. — Извините, господин, вы довольны своим визитом?

— Конечно! — радостно ответил Голубчик, балансировавший на спинке стула. Его тело было обмотано паутиной давно устаревших датчиков движения, а на мониторе вместо него отображался упитанный землянин в дорогом костюме. — Я уже увеличил своё состояние вдвое! Это лучшее казино во всей Галактике!

— И это чистая правда! Лутрин — настоящий город чудес! Но не будем забывать и о дикой природе, — фон на экране тут же сменился бескрайней зеленью болот, лично снятой Катэ с гравилёта. — Вас ждут девственные джунгли, полные удивительных животных, а дружелюбные местные жители с радостью познакомят всех желающих со своими сокровенными традициями.

Пока он говорил, Голубчик обошёл комнату с другой стороны, быстро скинул с себя провода с датчиками и нацепил на голову пышную связку огромных листьев.

— Могущественные щенкенские шаманы посвятят вас в таинства исконной канодской медицины и даже устроят спиритический сеанс с духами предков! А вот и один из них! Скажите, это правда, что вы слышите голоса усопших с любой планеты?

— Я знать никаких планет! — ответил Голубчик с нелепым акцентом, стуча в большой барабан. — Духи не знать расстояний и времени. После смерти все едины в тёмных водах Окка.

— Охотно верю! — губернатор вновь перевёл взгляд в камеру. — И вы не сомневайтесь, дорогие гости! Мы ждём вас!

— Ну как, я справился? — спросил щенкен, снимая с головы листья, чтобы тут же вернуть на место любимый синий котелок.

— Ещё как! — улыбнулся ему Катэ, просматривая отснятый материал. — У тебя определённо талант. Остаётся немного обработать, добавить массовку и можно отправлять в эфир.

— Но ведь у щенкенов нет никаких шаманов, — с сомнением заметил Голубчик.

— Думаешь, прибыльные казино, о которых мы говорим, более реальны? — развёл тот руками. — Но это не мешает состоятельным идиотам надеяться на чудо. Главное, чтобы туристы прилетели, а за ними вернутся и предприниматели, желающие стрясти с них побольше денег. А в итоге и те, и другие будут довольны!

— Кажется, я понимаю… — на секунду задумался Голубчик. — Тогда давай расскажем ещё и про наши… пляжи! — предложил он, глядя на плакат с примером подставного фона.

— Ты схватываешь на лету, приятель! — одобрительно улыбнулся ему Катэ. — Роскошные песчаные пляжи Каноды — звучит вполне убедительно. Правда, песка здесь нет, но ничего! Придётся туристам довольствоваться… нежными, обволакивающими объятиями целебной грязи канодских болот, — усмехнулся он, и Голубчик рассмеялся вместе с ним.


	4. Ух, как я зол!

Вот так, незаметно, пролетел целый год с тех пор, как Голубчик поселился у Катэ. Впрочем, год на Каноде был совсем коротким, почти как земной — не то что на Фелоде. Однако, несмотря на всю рекламу, туристы по-прежнему не жаловали эту планету. Лутрин практически вымер, и даже губернаторская резиденция лишилась большей части персонала, не считая пары захудалых охранников, секретаря и кухарки. Становилось всё очевиднее, что дни колонии сочтены.

— Счета, счета, реклама, снова счета… — нахмурившись, Катэ перебирал утреннюю почту на своём компьютере. — Ответа от начальства по-прежнему нет…

Губернатор уже давно ожидал уведомление о прекращении полномочий, но оно всё не приходило. И это ужасно раздражало, хоть он и старался не подавать вида. Катэ не мог даже понять, почему так злился: потому что колония продолжала угасать, несмотря на все усилия, или оттого, что агония его губернаторства уж слишком затянулась.

Голубчик с интересом наблюдал за ним, усевшись на краю губернаторского стола.

— Боишься, что тебя уволят? — участливо спросил он, привычно перебирая в руках свою шляпу.

— Боюсь? Скорее, предвкушаю! — бодро ответил ему губернатор. — Поскорее бы разделаться с этой зловонной дырой…

— Значит, ты уедешь? — прижал уши щенкен. — А как же я?

— Что за глупый вопрос, Голубчик? — улыбнулся Катэ, сверкнув голубыми глазами. — Ты поедешь со мной. Для начала доберёмся до Фелоды. Я давно хотел устроить тебе экскурсию…

Вдруг раздался сигнал тревоги. Не теряя ни секунды на размышления, Катэ подбежал к дальней стене кабинета и отодвинул одну из картин, за которой скрывалась потайная дверь убежища.

— Что это за шум? — Голубчик лишь растерянно озирался по сторонам.

— Это пираты! — объяснил Катэ, торопливо отпирая дверь. — Скорее, прячься!

— А как же ты? — тот с сомнением остановился в дверном проёме.

— Я с ними поговорю, а ты сиди тихо, — сказал Катэ, закрывая за ним дверь.

Приказав охране не вмешиваться, губернатор наблюдал из окна своего кабинета, как суровая на вид троица приближалась к его дому. За свою жизнь Катэ повидал немало пиратов — как правило, они вполне разумны и практичны, с ними можно договориться. Жаль, что аргументов для переговоров почти не оставалось — всё ценное, что можно было увезти, уже забрали их предшественники.

Вломившаяся в кабинет вооружённая до зубов тройка одним своим видом ставила под сомнение довод об их разумности. Шлема не было только на землянине, который явно их возглавлял. И выглядел он… неординарно даже для своего вида. Смуглокожий и неописуемо лохматый: неопрятные чёрные патлы волос дополняла нелепейшая косматая борода той же масти.

Одет он был так, словно только что вернулся с ретро-вечеринки для любителей кожи и наказаний: кожаные штаны и жилетка с ремнями на голое тело. Для самца землянина он был невысоким — почти одного роста с Катэ. Но, глядя на его широкое, угловатое лицо с внушительным носом, легко можно было поверить, что по жилам этого ужасающего типа течёт не кровь, а концентрированный тестостерон.

Будто этого мало, он был истыкан пирсингом, как подушечка для булавок. Чёрные кольца и какие-то скрепки в носу, на губах, на бровях, даже — о, ужас! — в оголённом пупке… И почти все украшения были чёрными — кроме двух разноцветных камней между бровями. Кажется, аметист и аквамарин.

Главарь угрожающе подошёл к Катэ почти вплотную. По глазам фелодца рефлекторно прошла чёрная волна. Инстинкты подсказывали, что этот землянин опасен и непредсказуем. Такому вряд ли нужен веский повод, чтобы убить.

— Я губернатор Катэ, — он попытался изобразить вежливую улыбку. — Д-добро пожаловать, господин пират…

— Я Злой, — свирепо сообщил тот.

— Прошу, не стоит злиться, господин пират…

— Моё имя — Злой! — рявкнул тот, забрызгав Катэ слюной. — Шутить вздумал, да? Никто не смеет шутить над капитаном Злоем!

— Нет-нет, что вы… господин Злой.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, как влип, усатый? Я видел твою лживую морду в рекламе! Ты так нахваливал этот кусок космического мусора, обещал роскошные игорные дома и состоятельных туристов. Я столько времени и денег потратил, чтобы добраться сюда, и что я вижу?! Сплошные болота и один заброшенный город!

Катэ молчал, боясь, что любое его слово сделает только хуже.

— Знаешь, что происходит с планетами, которые мне бесполезны? Мой корабль «Рыба» оснащён системой «Пила». Слышал о такой?

Катэ с ужасом вспомнил, что так называлась орбитальная система обороны, которой фелодцы защищали важнейшие колонии, — само собой, Канода к таковым не относилась, иначе проблем с пиратами не возникало бы. Но откуда «Пила» у пиратов?..

— Да, кажется, припоминаю…

— Тогда переходи к делу, усатый!

Пират жёстко схватил его за волосы, и фелодец зашипел от боли: мимикрические отростки были очень чувствительны к подобной грубости. Силой запрокинув его голову, Злой вынудил его опуститься на колени.

— Что вы от меня хотите? — прошептал Катэ, дрожа от страха.

— Я не собираюсь возвращаться с пустыми руками. Предложи мне что-нибудь, чтобы возместить мои потери, и я подумаю о том, чтобы сохранить твою чёрную шкуру в относительной целости. Откажешь — и я разнесу эту планету к чертям собачьим!

Капитан снова дёрнул его за шевелюру, и Катэ невольно взвизгнул. Вдруг дверь в убежище распахнулась, и Голубчик отважно бросился на Злоя с рыком — пусть и не слишком впечатляющим. Другие пираты тут же навели на щенкена оружие, но Злой скомандовал им ждать. А сам, отпустив Катэ, ухватил злобно тявкающего Голубчика за шкирку и поднял в воздух.

— Это ещё что за уродец? — пренебрежительно спросил он.

— Я страшный шаман! — грозно оскалился Голубчик, безуспешно пытаясь дотянуться до пирата острыми когтями. — Убирайся, или я нашлю на тебя злых духов!

— А, тот синюшный псих из рекламы? — поморщился Злой. — Пристрелите его, чтоб не мучился.

— Нет!.. Прошу, не убивайте его, — взмолился Катэ. — Это всего лишь мой… питомец. Щенкен Голубчик. Он впервые видит пиратов.

— Я видел этих псин по пути сюда. Но синих среди них не было. Зачем ты его выкрасил? — усмехнулся капитан, вертя в руке притихшего щенкена.

— Это… его натуральный окрас. Он единственный такой. — Тут Катэ пришла в голову идея, и он бегло посмотрел в глаза перепуганному Голубчику. — Я потому и взял его к себе. Ведь он — самое ценное, что осталось на этой планете.

— Правда? — заинтересовался пират, рассматривая находку.

— Да-да! Куда дороже, чем все его собратья, вместе взятые! Даже в пересчёте на протеиновый изолят…

— Врёшь, поди? Что в нём ценного? Отвечай!

— Видите ли, на Фелоде есть древняя легенда о Небесном Вестнике, который приносит невероятную удачу и несметное богатство. Всего лишь выдумки, но мой народ очень суеверен. Я собирался продать его на родине. Самые состоятельные фелодцы будут рады сразиться на аукционах за живого Вестника для своей коллекции…

— Эй, Кошатина, это правда? — Злой искоса взглянул на одного из сопровождающих.

Тот снял шлем, под которым оказалась тёмно-зелёная морда фелодки с чёрной, как смоль, шевелюрой. Глаза Катэ окрасились в зелёный на добрые пять секунд, а сердце панически забилось в груди. Хоть он и сказал правду насчёт Вестника, но вот масштабы потенциальной выручки… слегка приукрасил.

— Похоже на то, капитан, — подтвердила «Кошатина». — На Фелоде и шага не ступить, чтобы не споткнуться о древние статуи Небесного Вестника. Вообще, этот малец и правда на него похож.

— И ты сможешь найти покупателя на этого мутанта? — спросил пират, внимательно рассматривая Голубчика.

— Легко, — кивнула пиратка. — Думаю, за него получится выручить даже больше, чем мы рассчитывали добыть с этого рейда.

Катэ с облегчением выдохнул. То ли эта дамочка полжизни не была на родной планете и позабыла, как там ведутся дела, — во что вполне можно поверить, то ли она решила помочь по каким-то своим соображениям. Однако пират всё молчал…

— А если сомневаешься, что он чего-то стоит, то просто подари его мне. Я непременно найду с ним… общий язык, — хищно ухмыльнулась Кошатина, глядя на Голубчика.

— Ага, губу закатай, хвостатая, — ухмыльнулся ей Злой, после чего вновь обернулся к Катэ. — Ладно, кошак, на этот раз тебе повезло. Живи свою унылую жизнь на этой убогой планетке, не буду тебе мешать. Но этого я заберу с собой, — он тряхнул Голубчиком перед носом губернатора, отчего синяя шляпа свалилась с головы щенкена.

— Что?.. Нет, постойте… Голубчик… — тихо позвал Катэ вслед уходящему пирату, но страх сковал его, не позволяя даже двинуться с места.

— Помоги, Катэ!.. Отпустите меня! Куда вы меня несёте?! — кричал Голубчик.

— Возьмите меня с собой! — набравшись храбрости, выкрикнул фелодец.

Капитан остановился возле двери, обернувшись к нему вполоборота.

— Вам ведь нужен проводник по Фелоде? У меня есть там связи и… и у меня большой опыт работы с пиратами. Поверьте, я буду вам полезен!

— У меня уже есть одна наглая усатая морда в команде, — наморщил нос пират. — Ещё не хватало второго такого же пройдоху пригреть. Не скучай, губернатор!

Гулко смеясь, Злой в сопровождении своей свиты удалился из кабинета, а Катэ остался беспомощно смотреть на закрытую дверь, сжимая в руке потёртый синий котелок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Злой: https://i.postimg.cc/C5jR1bh1/Zloy.png


	5. Отыскать хочу я друга...

Пару недель спустя Катэ коротал время в заброшенном баре. Его владелец, должно быть, уже давно покинул Каноду, даже не потрудившись забрать с собой ассортимент редких напитков со всех концов Галактики. После налёта Злоя последние предприниматели Лутрина распрощались с надеждами продать своё добро даже за бесценок и разлетелись по своим планетам. А когда стало очевидно, что колонии пришёл конец, ушли и оставшиеся рабочие, учителя и обслуживающий персонал.

Вот уже третий день Катэ оставался последним иноземцем на Каноде. Да и он уже собирался уезжать, не дожидаясь приказа об освобождении от должности. Складывалось ощущение, что на Фелоде и вовсе позабыли о существовании этой колонии, да и о самом Катэ. Впрочем, винить их даже язык не поворачивался. Но если не их, то кого? Себя? Вот уж точно не хотелось бы!..

И всё же Катэ, некогда так самоуверенно поручившись возродить Лутрин, не мог так просто отмахнуться от ответственности за феерический провал своей миссии. Это сильно било по самооценке. Да, должно быть, именно поэтому ему было так паршиво с того самого дня…

Аж сам себе удивлялся: в былые времена он не мучил себя угрызениями совести и за куда большие прегрешения. И как только он умудрился превратиться в полнейшее ничтожество за несчастные пять лет?.. Видимо, не зря говорят, что стоит изолировать фелодца от себе подобных, и от всей этой фелодщины не остаётся и следа.

Катэ бросил взгляд на зеркало напротив барной стойки. На него смотрел усталый немолодой фелодец с безжизненно-белыми глазами, волосами и даже усами. Перенятый от Голубчика пигмент уже полностью выцвел.

Устало вздохнув, Катэ подозвал роботизированного бармена. К сожалению, большая часть напитков этого бара представляла собой простой алкоголь, популярный среди землян и ещё пары-тройки народов. А для фелодцев спирт — всего лишь сладкий сироп. Слегка бодрящий, быть может, но сейчас хотелось обратного эффекта, чтобы перестать тревожиться о том, чего уже не изменить. Поэтому он заказал уже третий бокал «Валерьянки» — популярного среди фелодцев коктейля, давно запрещённого на родине. Возможно, уже и лишний, но сейчас хотелось поскорее забыться.

Однако не успел он отпить и половины, как со стороны дверей раздался громогласный мужской голос:

— Ну, наконец-то! Открытый бар! Какое счастье!

Катэ не без труда обернулся, и его глаза вмиг поменяли цвет: левый окрасился голубым, а правый — розовым. В дверях стоял… кажется, это был землянин?.. Причём, без преувеличения, самый странный из всех, кого ему доводилось встречать — включая того пирата. Долговязый, под два метра ростом, этот мужчина средних лет с приветливой улыбкой направился к барной стойке, опираясь на сложенный зонт, как на трость.

— Доброго утречка, — улыбнулся ему незнакомец, добродушно прищурив голубые глаза.

Присев на соседний стул, он принялся поправлять свои длинные рыжие волосы, собранные в хвост, которые были, пожалуй, самым малопримечательным элементом его образа. На остальное же смотреть было просто физически больно.

Начиная с нелепой розовой шляпы, обвязанной ярко-голубой лентой, продолжая дичайше пёстрым костюмом с бордово-лазурной цветочной вышивкой и излишне — совершенно излишне! — ярким голубым воротником. И заканчивая ужасающими брюками с разноцветными штанинами — одна голубая, вторая розовая!.. Их «идеально» дополняли ботинки противоположных цветов. Даже розовые и голубые пуговицы на одежде мужчины чередовались так, чтобы ненароком не коснуться ткани недостаточно противоположного оттенка.

Можно было подумать, что любые другие цвета оскорбляли его до глубины души. Словно они были способны нарушить эту кропотливо воссозданную идиллию цветового диссонанса. И даже розовые и голубые тона были обязаны чередоваться как можно чаще, создавая абсолютно нестерпимый контраст несочетаемых оттенков.

— Вы кто такой? — спросил Катэ, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не зажмуриться.

— Я моряк! Моряк Бывалый, — с гордостью представился пёстрый тип, протянув руку по старому земному обычаю.

Катэ, только начавший отходить от его вида, вновь застыл в недоумении. Какой ещё моряк?! На Каноде и морей-то нет!

— «Бывалый?» Это что, кличка? — с подозрением спросил он, но руку всё же пожал. Некоторые земляне становились непредсказуемыми, когда их традициями пренебрегали.

— Фамилия, — уточнил землянин, не прекращая улыбаться ни на секунду. — Друзья зовут меня Робин. Но прежде, чем мы станем друзьями, могу я узнать ваше имя, милейшая киса?

Этот тип с каждым словом раздражал всё сильнее. Обращение «милейшая киса» и вовсе вводило в ступор. Но не представиться было бы грубостью.

— Катэ, губернатор Каноды.

— О, вы-то мне и нужны! — глаза Бывалого загорелись азартом. — Скажите, к вам недавно не обращался пират по имени Злой?

В ином состоянии Катэ вряд ли стал бы отвечать на вопросы незнакомца, однако «Валерьянка» немного снижала способность трезво оценивать риски.

— Ну, допустим, обращался, — вздохнул Катэ, залпом допив остаток. — А в чём дело?

— Видите ли, у меня с ним… личные счёты, — уклончиво ответил землянин. — Я стараюсь помочь тем, кому он успел навредить. Скажите, он убил кого-нибудь на этой планете?

— Нет, насколько я знаю.

— Хорошо, — с заметным облегчением выдохнул Бывалый. — Быть может, он забрал у вас что-то ценное?

— В каком-то смысле… да, — признался Катэ, сам того не ожидая. Всё-таки третий бокал был явно лишним… — Есть у меня один… друг. Голубой щенкен.

— Голубой! Цвет бескрайнего моря и молодой листвы! Это мой любимый цвет, — зачем-то поведал этот странный тип, окончательно сбив Катэ с толка. — С вашим голубым другом что-то случилось?

— Злой забрал его, — после долгой паузы ответил фелодец.

— Вы потеряли друга?! — вмиг погрустнел тот. — Бедная киса…

Потянувшись вперёд, Бывалый без предупреждения его обнял. Катэ вяло попытался вывернуться из крепкой хватки, но был для этого слишком заторможен выпитой «Валерьянкой».

— Что вы себе позволяете?! — возмутился он, полыхнув розово-голубыми глазами. — Отцепитесь от меня!..

Но тот словно и не слышал, прижавшись ещё плотнее. И лишь спустя долгие несколько секунд совершенно неуместных поглаживаний по спине наконец отстранился.

— Злой — поистине мастер разрушения дружбы, — неожиданно серьёзным и мрачным голосом продолжил Бывалый. — Я тоже потерял из-за него самое ценное, что у меня было — моего лучшего друга и названного брата. С тех пор я следую за Злоем по всей Галактике и стараюсь исправить всё, что он натворил. И вам я непременно помогу!

— Чем вы мне поможете? — недоверчиво покосился Катэ. — Он уже далеко… должно быть, скоро прибудет к Фелоде.

— Вы знаете, куда они направляются?! — обрадовался Бывалый. — В таком случае, не будем терять ни минуты! У меня есть план, как вернуть вашего друга в целости и сохранности.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Бывалый схватил Катэ за руку и почти волоком потянул к выходу.

— Нет, постойте!.. Куда вы меня тащите?!

— К моему «Лебедю», конечно же! — пояснил тот, не замедляя шаг.

— Лебедь? — недоумевал фелодец. — Вы притащили птицу на Каноду?

— Так зовут мой верный корабль, вместе с которым мы неустанно бороздим это бескрайнее море звёзд! — гордо пояснил «моряк», размахивая сложенным зонтом.

«Скорее, бескрайнее море пафоса», — отрешённо подумал Катэ. Каким-то краешком сознания он понимал, что сейчас рискует оказаться втянутым во что-то, о чём ужасно пожалеет, как только протрезвеет. Но, следуя за этим чудаком по безлюдным улочкам Лутрина, он поймал себя на мысли, что почему-то даже рад этому.

На ближайшей городской площади стоял… небольшой шаттл? Крайне странного дизайна: корпус, выкрашенный во всё те же дикие розово-голубые оттенки, напоминал земную птицу с нарисованными крыльями и цветочным орнаментом. Катэ невольно поёжился.

— А вот и он! Мой прекрасный «Лебедь»!

— Это сам корабль? — удивился Катэ. — Не шаттл, чтобы до него добраться?

— Не судите книгу по обложке, милейший! Не стесняйтесь, заходите.

Бывалый вновь схватил его за руку, и Катэ, к собственному удивлению, позволил затащить себя в этот крайне подозрительный агрегат. И тут же был сражён непередаваемым в своей отвратительности интерьером. Он видел перед собой лишь бесконечные разводы ярко-розового и ярко-голубого, сменяющие друг друга в причудливых формах.

Его ноги начали невольно подкашиваться. Раз моргнув, Катэ обнаружил себя безвольно повисшим на руках нового знакомого. Поклявшись себе больше никогда не пить «Валерьянку», он окончательно отключился.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Робин Бывалый:   
> https://i.postimg.cc/7YPnJLz6/Robin.png  
> https://i.postimg.cc/W1f1s5G8/Robin2.png


	6. В этом сила моряка!

Ближайший месяц выдался для Катэ поистине незабываемым. Во многих смыслах этого слова — но, увы, положительных среди них было мало.

Изнутри проклятый «Лебедь» оказался размером с уборную в бывшей губернаторской резиденции. Единственная пригодная для жизни комната выполняла все функции — от капитанского мостика до каюты. В ней не было даже кроватей! Хотя бы одной!..

Вместо этого повсюду валялись розово-голубые подушки и пледы, а пол и внутренние стены были отделаны чем-то мягким — что неизбежно наводило на определённые мысли о душевном здоровье капитана. Именно в таких условиях Катэ оказался заперт наедине с этим… этим… сейчас он уже не мог подобрать для этого землянина подходящих эпитетов, не поступившись элементарными приличиями.

Всё это время Бывалый просто не затыкался! Хотя, казалось бы, о чём можно говорить так долго с одним и тем же собеседником, который, к тому же, почти не отвечает? Но ему это удавалось. Истории о молодости Робина и его потерянного друга Сонама становились всё невероятнее с каждым днём. Вскоре Катэ уже перестал гадать, какая часть этих небылиц имела хоть намёк на реальную основу.

Хуже всего, что он невольно начал привыкать к Робину — к собственному же негодованию. Хотелось отрицать это, но увы, своё отражение в зеркале не обманешь: чем дальше, тем больше розовых и голубых прядей появлялось в его кудрявой шевелюре.

Ещё совсем недавно Катэ сам бы себя укусил за одну только мысль, что он может позволить этому типу гладить себя по спине, словно какого-то домашнего питомца вроде земных кошек, ставших популярными по всей Галактике. А что же сейчас?.. Он лежал рядом с Бывалым, отрешённо глядя в прозрачный потолок, сквозь который были видны звёзды. И пальцы Робина, привычно поглаживающие его длинный хвост, уже даже не вызывали раздражения.

Или вызывали, но что толку говорить об этом в очередной раз? Всё равно ведь не послушает, а скрыться от него можно было только в открытом космосе. Курс автопилота даже некуда было перенаправить, чтобы окончить это мучительное путешествие быстрее: других обитаемых планет между Канодой и Фелодой просто не существовало.

— А я рассказывал, как мы с Сонамом путешествовали по северу Фелоды? — снова заговорил Робин.

— Раз тридцать, — Катэ вздохнул, даже не оборачиваясь. — Может, уже под сорок.

— Правда? Ну, значит придётся рассказать ещё раз! Я только что вспомнил один интересный случай…

— Ладно, рассказывай, только потише, — спокойно попросил фелодец, отвернувшись к стене. — А я пока вздремну, если не возражаешь.

Несколько секунд Бывалый молчал, и Катэ задумался, не перегнул ли он палку. Всерьёз обижать землянина, от которого невозможно убежать ближайшие пару недель, было бы совсем неразумным поступком.

— Киса, а что ты такой грустный? — спросил Робин, и голос его вовсе не казался обиженным. — Тебя что-то беспокоит?

— В смысле, помимо тебя и твоих бесконечных историй? — обернувшись вполоборота, спросил Катэ.

— Да, я думаю, тебя беспокоит что-то ещё, — по-доброму улыбнулся тот. — Ведь если бы тебя беспокоили мои истории, ты мог бы просто рассказать свои. Смелее! Я с радостью послушаю.

— Я уже рассказал тебе достаточно, — поморщился Катэ, но всё же развернулся обратно. — Вырос на Фелоде, по глупости прибился к одной пиратской шайке, немного полетал с ними, но сдал властям с потрохами, как только припекло. За это был награждён — или, скорее, сослан на Каноду в качестве губернатора. Всё это ты уже слышал, что ещё я могу сказать?

— Лучше расскажи о своём голубом друге.

— О Голубчике? — приподнял бровь Катэ. — О нём особо и нечего сказать. Я приютил его год назад, а потом его забрал Злой…

— Год — это немало. Наверняка ты неплохо его узнал за это время. Расскажи, какой он?

Катэ пожал плечами. Машинально теребя в пальцах кончик собственного хвоста, он смотрел на мерцающие вдалеке звёзды.

— Сложно сказать… Довольно смышлёный для щенкена. Но всё же наивный — слишком наивный. И не в меру доверчивый. Или, по крайней мере, был таким… Если он всё ещё жив, возможно, уже и усвоил, что не стоит доверять кому попало. Вроде меня…

— Думаешь, его доверие было неоправданным? — Бывалый протянул руку, уже в который раз пытаясь коснуться его волос.

— А что, нет? — раздражённо спросил Катэ, как всегда, твёрдо оттолкнув его ладонь. — Я позволил Злою его забрать… Даже толком не попытался остановить. Да, чёрт возьми, я сам ему в красках расписал, как собирался выгодно продать Голубчика на Фелоде.

— А ты собирался?

— Ну, не то чтобы… — нахмурился Катэ, подбирая слова. — Поначалу подумывал об этом. Но… но что ещё я мог сказать Злою?! — вдруг выпалил он. — Я просил Голубчика не высовываться, но этот глупец сам выскочил на пирата. Словно всерьёз верил, что может мне помочь… Если бы я не сказал, что он самое дорогое, что было на этой планете… его просто убили бы на месте.

— Значит, он хотел защитить тебя, а ты защищал его, — рассудил моряк. — По мне, так это звучит как истинная дружба, которой можно гордиться!

— Ага, как же… Голубчик наверняка уверен, что я предал его, чтобы спасти свою шкуру, а то и обманывал с самого начала, — Катэ резко развернулся к стене, положив подбородок на свои руки. — И будет прав, если возненавидит меня за это.

— Вот, значит, почему ты такой грустный, — заключил Бывалый, придвинувшись поближе.

Катэ чуть вздрогнул, почувствовав, как его плеча осторожно коснулась рука.

— Я же сказал: не нужно меня постоянно лапать, — вполголоса огрызнулся он, но даже не стал пытаться скинуть его руку — всё равно бесполезно…

— Не сердись, Кисунь! — Бывалый легонько поглаживал его по плечу. — Я ведь помочь хочу. Знаешь, у меня в детстве была кошка. Такая же чёрная, как ты.

— Я тебе не домашняя кошка, — повернув голову, Катэ недобро сверкнул алыми глазами.

— Фелодка у меня тоже была когда-то, — усмехнулся Бывалый, но тут же поправился: — Как подруга, не подумай лишнего. И одно я понял точно: и кошкам, и фелодцам, и людям — всем нам иногда нужно немножко тепла и доброты.

Вдруг Катэ почувствовал, как на его голову бережно легла ладонь, и тут же зашипел, резко обернувшись.

— Просил же волосы не трогать! По-хорошему не понимаешь, да?! — оскалил он зубы. — Я ведь укушу — мало не покажется!

— О, делать кусь ты умеешь, это я даже не сомневаюсь! — захохотал тот, зачем-то закатывая правый рукав своей вырвиглазной бирюзовой рубашки. — А давай, кусай!

— Что?.. — непонимающе уставился на него Катэ.

— Смелее, я не боюсь! — шлёпнул он себя по оголённому бицепсу. — У настоящего моряка должна быть крепкая рука! А живительный кусь всегда помогает наладить взаимопонимание с вашей братией. Та фелодка тоже меня пару раз цапнула. Смотри, даже шрам остался! — с гордостью указал он на две белые точки на своём плече.

Катэ совершенно не горел желанием претворять свою угрозу в жизнь без крайней надобности, а уж тем более не собирался делать подобное по приглашению. Вместо этого он брезгливо мотнул головой и опустился обратно на мягкий пол.

— Ты совершенно невыносим, знаешь?.. — устало вздохнул он, искоса глядя на Бывалого.

— Мне часто об этом говорят, — не стал спорить тот, улыбаясь в своей обычной манере.

— И не зря. Ужасно бесишь, если честно.

— Ну, если я ничего не путаю в физиологии фелодцев, — Робин одним пальцем коснулся розово-бирюзовой кудряшки, — не так уж я тебе и противен.

— Это ни о чём не говорит! — поморщился Катэ, по радужкам глаз которого вновь невольно прошла волна тех же оттенков. — Раз ты знаешь, как мы устроены, то наверняка слышал, что фелодцы умеют подстраиваться под окружающих намеренно. Не думал, что я просто пытаюсь втереться тебе в доверие?

— Тогда ты выбрал очень странный для этого способ, Киса, — с улыбкой парировал Робин. — Да и зачем такие сложности? Ведь я и так тебе доверяю! Мы же друзья.

— С чего ты взял?! Только из-за этого? — фелодец указал на собственную шевелюру. — Да я… я просто мимикрирую под мерзотный дизайн твоего корабля!

— Но-но! — строго погрозил тот пальцем. — Мой дорогой «Лебедь» — само совершенство! Я сам подбирал интерьер.

— Оно и видно, — неприязненно хмыкнул Катэ. — Вообще, что за нелепый у тебя стиль?! Неужели ты и правда не понимаешь, насколько плохо сочетаются розовый и голубой?

— Что значит плохо сочетаются? — возмутился Бывалый. — Лучше объясни это матушке Природе, а заодно и самой Вселенной! Расскажи им, как плохо сочетаются лазурное море и пламенеющий закат, что бордовые горы не должны касаться бирюзового неба, насколько нелепо розовое море звёзд у нас над головой!..

Катэ слушал эту «пламенеющую» речь, с каждым словом всё меньше сомневаясь в неадекватности спутника. Для верности он взглянул наверх: «море звёзд», как и раньше, светило обычным желтоватым светом.

— Что за… — с подозрением прищурился он, задумавшись. — Постой, ты… ты не различаешь цвета?!

— Догадался наконец? — лукаво улыбнулся Робин. — Да, я дальтоник. У землян такое редко, но случается. Эти два цвета — ты называешь их красным и голубым, но для меня это единственные существующие цвета. Не считая оттенков серого, разумеется, — он неприязненно поморщился.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — в недоумении уставился на него Катэ.

— То, что ты называешь жёлтым, для меня будет лишь светло-розовым, а зелёное — блёкло-голубым, а то и вовсе серым.

— Я впервые слышу о подобном… — фелодец задумчиво отвёл взгляд на пару секунд, после чего резко посмотрел на Робина. — Какого цвета мои глаза сейчас?

— Это вопрос с подвохом, да? — хитровато улыбнувшись, Бывалый придвинулся поближе, чтобы внимательно рассмотреть его большие, яркие глаза. — Я бы сказал, что бордовые, но это было бы слишком просто… Фиолетовые?

— Оранжевые! — почти возмущённо поправил его Катэ. — Тогда я совсем ничего не понимаю. Зачем же одеваться в эти жуткие цвета, если ты прекрасно знаешь, что окружающие видят иначе?

— Ну я же одеваюсь, в первую очередь, для себя! — вновь заулыбался Бывалый. — Не хочу видеть в зеркале ничего серого. К тому же, эти два оттенка — я думаю, мы видим их примерно одинаково. Но кто же знает наверняка? — как бы невзначай Робин приобнял его за плечи и притянул к себе.

В полнейшем недоумении уставившись в пустоту, ошарашенный фелодец даже не заметил, как его голова оказалась на плече прилипчивого землянина. После таких откровений это розово-голубое царство хотя бы обрело какой-то смысл, пусть и по-прежнему не вызывало ничего, кроме раздражения. Однако критиковать спутника за отсутствие вкуса теперь как-то даже язык не поворачивался.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание: у Робина тританопия (разновидность дальтонизма), и видит он примерно так: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZW2NVBvI9TA


	7. Ты позоришь целый род!

— Нет, мне не нужна жареная собачатина, упрямая ты жестянка! — Бывалый в очередной раз ругался с генератором пищи в другом конце корабля.

Тем временем Катэ отрешённо смотрел на звёзды, устроившись на большой розовой подушке в носу «Лебедя». Ему всё никак не удавалось выбросить из головы тот разговор — или хотя бы понять, что именно его беспокоило. Почему-то само существование Робина теперь казалось… неправильным.

Нет, для Катэ не было великим откровением, что многие существа в Галактике воспринимали цвета не так, как фелодцы. Те же стрепсы с их огромными глазами способны видеть почти в полной темноте, однако до первого контакта в их языке не существовало даже самого понятия «цвет». Тогда как сквилды всегда утверждали, что основных цветов не три, а целых двенадцать. Однако ни те, ни другие не вызывали у Катэ особого интереса — как и раздражения. Ведь для их видов это было нормальным.

Но Робин нормальным уж точно не был — даже по крайне гибким меркам землян. Так почему же он вёл себя столь демонстративно, даже вызывающе? Бывалый не только не скрывал свою неспособность видеть зелёный спектр, но и бравировал этим, словно… словно этот дефект был предметом его особой гордости. С одной стороны, это даже заслуживало определённого уважения в глазах Катэ, но с другой — просто неимоверно бесило!..

Из размышлений его выдернул сам Робин, подошедший с обедом на двоих.

— Вот, как заказывал: мясо аркопса средней прожарки, — улыбнулся он, протягивая контейнер с едой. — Ты какой-то тихий сегодня. Всё в порядке?

— Да, просто этот твой «дальтонизм» у меня в голове не укладывается! — не стал скрывать Катэ, принимая свою порцию. — Как с таким ужасным дефектом вообще возможно жить?!

— Ну, как видишь, — пожал плечами землянин, присаживаясь на соседнюю подушку, — сорок три года, пока полёт нормальный. На самом деле, первые лет двадцать я даже не подозревал, что вижу мир как-то не так. А что, среди твоего народа нет дальтоников?

— Конечно же нет, — тряхнул головой Катэ, лениво ковыряя мясо вилкой. — На Фелоде такой дефект был бы смерти подобен. Фелодец-дальтоник не прожил бы и дня.

— Из-за неспособности различать цвета? — удивился Робин, откусив от какого-то странного цилиндрического пирога с мясной начинкой. — Должно быть, я чего-то не понимаю, но чем это может помешать в первый же день жизни?

— Ничем. Просто фелодцы обычно не допускают рождения детей с серьёзными отклонениями. Но даже если такой ребёнок случайно рождается, его мать скорее всего воспользуется своим… первичным правом.

— Что ещё за первичное право? — Бывалый смотрел на него с нескрываемым интересом.

— Я не удивлён, что ты об этом не слышал. Фелодцы редко распространяются об этой древней традиции перед внешним сообществом. Вряд ли ты поймёшь, но… Иногда ребёнок рождается с такими отклонениями, что его жизнь не принесла бы ничего, кроме мучений ему самому и всему прайду. В таких случаях в первые сутки жизни его мать имеет право… поглотить его, — неохотно пояснил фелодец.

— Поглотить?! — в недоумении скривился Робин. — Я надеюсь, в каком-то переносном смысле?..

— Нет, вполне буквально: сожрать, — для наглядности Катэ закинул в рот крупный кусок мяса и тут же его проглотил, не жуя. — Это инстинкт, которому подчинялись наши далёкие предки. Сейчас к первичному праву прибегают нечасто и более осознанно, однако это по-прежнему законный способ избавиться от… дефективных детей. Слепых, глухих, чёрных, неспособных ходить, умственно отсталых…

— Постой, чёрных? Таких, как ты?..

Бывалый уставился на него печальными глазами, поджав губы. Не нужно быть большим специалистом по землянам, чтобы прочесть жалость на его излишне эмоциональном лице.

— Забудь, — нахмурившись, Катэ поставил едва начатое мясо на пол и отвернулся к стене. — Мне не следовало об этом говорить…

— Эй… — Робин осторожно коснулся его плеча и медленно, но твёрдо надавил, вынуждая повернуться обратно.

— Да, моя мать пыталась меня сожрать, доволен?! — выпалил фелодец, прежде чем тот успел хоть что-то сказать. По его глазам беспорядочно метались переливы красного и белого.

Бывалый несколько секунд молча смотрел на него большими печальными глазами, а губы его дрожали, словно он вот-вот заплачет. Катэ заранее напрягся, ожидая, что тот снова набросится с объятиями или выкинет ещё какое-то чудачество. Но Робин, грустно вздохнув, лишь легонько хлопнул его по плечу.

— Прости, не хотел задеть тебя за живое своим любопытством, — слабо улыбнулся он.

— Ты не… — Катэ оборвал себя на полуслове. После такого цветопредставления сказать «не задел» было бы слишком явной ложью даже в глазах этого дефективного землянина. — Ты не тянул меня за язык. Извини, я слишком… эмоционален сегодня. Хотя в этом виноват как раз ты!

— Я? — удивился Робин. — Чем это я виноват?

— Тем, что ты сам слишком эмоционален, причём всегда! — раздражённо фыркнув, Катэ до боли оттянул прядку своих розово-голубых волос, цвет которых становился всё насыщеннее с каждым часом. — А у меня даже нет выбора, кроме как подстроиться под тебя!

— Ах, вот в чём дело, — заулыбался Бывалый. — Помнится, моя фелодская подруга жаловалась на то же самое, пока носила мои цвета. Увы, по этой части у меня выбора не больше, чем у тебя. Мы оба не выбирали, кем нам родиться. Но зато мы можем гордиться нашими неповторимыми особенностями! Я — своим уникальным зрением и страстной натурой, а ты — элегантным чёрным окрасом.

— Ага, дефекты — отличный повод для гордости, — саркастично заметил Катэ. — Спасибо, но я воздержусь.

— Ну, как знаешь… — неопределённо пожал плечами Робин, отведя взгляд.

Поначалу Катэ даже показалось, что он всерьёз обиделся. Но глядя на то, с каким энтузиазмом Бывалый взялся доедать тот странный пирог, фелодец решил не забивать себе голову и поднял с пола недоеденное мясо. Какое-то время они ели молча, и Катэ был благодарен за эту небольшую передышку, позволившую хоть как-то урезонить чуждые ему эмоции.

— Но кое-что я всё же не понял, — после долгой паузы заговорил Бывалый, отставив пустой контейнер в сторону. — Почему чёрная масть — это настолько плохо? Я слышал, что чёрные фелодцы приносят несчастья, но мне сложно поверить, что такая развитая цивилизация будет убивать своих детей из-за беспочвенных суеверий.

Катэ ответил не сразу. Он подумывал просто закрыть эту тему, но становилось очевидным, что этот чудак так просто не отстанет.

— Ты прав, дело не столько в самих суевериях, сколько в причине, по которой они зародились, — вздохнув, всё же признал он. — Как ты знаешь, мой народ очень гордится своим многоцветием. И так уж сложилось, что носители чёрного цвета ставят под угрозу всю фелодскую культуру.

— Каким образом? — нахмурился Робин, внимательно слушая.

— Самим своим существованием. Ведь чёрный цвет подавляет любой другой. Обычно дети наследуют окраску одного из родителей. Иногда с пятнами в тон второго, а изредка получается усреднённый тон. Но если один из родителей чёрный, цвет второго просто не имеет значения — за редким исключением, их потомки всегда будут чёрными, на многие поколения вперёд.

— Кажется, я начинаю понимать… У землян есть что-то подобное с цветом волос, только чаще наоборот. Например, я потомственный рыжий, — Бывалый с гордостью провёл пятернёй по своим волосам. — Значит, один из твоих родителей был чёрным?

— Нет, я родился в ничем не примечательном прайде, — пожал плечами Катэ. — Обычный матриархальный шестигранник без дублей по тону. Мать из красного рода, а отец… ну, определённо не чёрный — таких она бы ни за что не приняла в свой прайд.

Несколько секунд Робин хмуро молчал.

— Прости, но твоя мать кажется мне… довольно жестокой, — поёжился он.

— Жестокой?.. Да ни один лидер в здравом уме не поступил бы иначе! — горько усмехнулся фелодец. — И правильно бы сделал… Иначе от фелодского многоцветия уже давно остались бы одни воспоминания. Таким, как я почти невозможно продолжить свой род в многоцветном прайде — они слишком боятся «несчастий», главным из которых стало бы рождение ещё одного чёрного.

— Получается, вы от рождения обречены на одиночество? — Робин вновь уставился на него своим фирменным грустным взглядом.

— С чего ты взял? — покосился на него Катэ. — Тем чёрным, кто всё же родился и не был съеден, никто не мешает сбиваться в монохромные прайды. По молодости я даже жил в таком, хотя и недолго. Не выдержал и при первой же возможности покинул планету с шайкой третьесортных пиратов.

— Там было настолько плохо жить?

— Ну, как тебе сказать?.. — поморщившись, Катэ соскользнул по атласной подушке на пол и уставился в потолок. — Это было очень унылое сборище, каждый член которого предпочёл бы быть где угодно, только не там. У каждого была своя грустная история и прескверный характер, а всеобщее уныние постоянно нагнетало само себя. Хуже всего, что все ходили с депрессивной белой шевелюрой, из-за чего мы даже не смогли определить лидера. А что это за прайд, если никто не готов нести за него ответственность?..

— Подумать только… — мрачно качал головой Робин. — Сказать по правде, ты первый чёрный фелодец, которого я знаю лично. Мне никогда и в голову не приходило, почему вас так мало.

— Вообще-то, в древности чёрный род был едва ли не самым многочисленным. Говорят, он зародился на крошечном вулканическом острове, с которого распространился на оба материка, стоило им освоить мореплавание. А потом была война. К её концу разноцветные династии даже прекратили враждовать между собой и объединились против этой «чёрной чумы». В конечном итоге чёрный род был почти полностью стёрт с лица Фелоды…

— Звучит ужасно… — тяжело вздохнув, Робин прилёг рядом с ним на бок, согнув в коленях свои длинные ноги. — Хотя в истории моей планеты тоже хватает кровавых страниц. Но если чёрных истребили, почему же они рождаются до сих пор?

— Этого никто не знает наверняка, — ответил фелодец, даже не глядя на него. — Некоторые учёные даже считают, что чёрный был единственным цветом наших далёких предков. Другие винят случайные мутации и выводят сложные схемы смешения цвета. Но для тех, кому не повезло родиться с «несчастливым» окрасом, причины уже не имеют значения…

Несколько секунд Бывалый молчал, и Катэ, глядя на звёзды, слышал только его напряжённое сопение. Не выдержав, он всё же посмотрел на землянина.

— Ну, в чём дело? — устало спросил он.

— Киса, не пойми меня превратно, но мне сейчас нестерпимо хочется тебя обнять, — признался Робин, шумно вздохнув, и прикрыл глаза. — Вот честно, держусь из последних сил, и только потому, что ты попросил.

— Вот и правильно! — похвалил его Катэ, слабо улыбнувшись. — Продолжай в том же духе.

Но не успел он подумать, что Робин наконец-то становится менее невыносимым, как тот резко притянул его к себе, обхватив обеими руками.

— Надолго же тебя хватило… — недовольно свёл брови фелодец.

— Прости, не смог сдержаться! — всхлипнул Робин, прижавшись ещё плотнее. — Ты такой мягкий, пушистый… и грустный! Последнее нужно срочно исправить!

— Как думаешь, у меня получится прокусить обе твои сонные артерии в один укус?.. — понизив голос, спросил Катэ, даже не пытаясь высвободиться из его хватки.

— Намёк понят… — натянув глупую улыбку, Бывалый спешно разжал руки.

Несколько мгновений Катэ смотрел на него, сердито прищурившись, но потом расслабился, едва заметно улыбнувшись в ответ. А после повернулся к землянину спиной, но далеко отстраняться не стал, и лишь молча положил кончик хвоста ему на руку. Всё же эта мимикрия делала его слишком эмоциональным…


	8. Ты и я — такие разные!

На исходе месяца они всё же добрались до Фелоды — второй планеты совсем непримечательной по галактическим меркам системы. Стареющая, медленно остывающая звезда, пара газовых гигантов и десяток безжизненных космических булыжников. Всего две планеты представляли хоть какой-то интерес: сама Фелода, окружённая тремя спутниками, и её «сестра» Митула, на которой до недавних пор была первая фелодская колония.

Остановив «Лебедя» в нейтральной зоне, Бывалый первым делом вбил что-то в локаторе.

— Мы успели! — радостно захохотал он, как только увидел результат. — Они всё ещё здесь, на орбите! Даже не верится…

Но Катэ не разделял его оптимизма.

— В этом как раз нет ничего удивительного. На Фелоде строгие правила карантина для инопланетных форм жизни — как щенкенов, так и землян. Чтобы спуститься на планету, нужно провести на орбите не меньше месяца.

— Правда? — удивился тот. — Не припомню такого…

— Это правило ввели не так давно — после сбоя защитной системы на соседней планете.

— А, я что-то об этом слышал, — немного натянуто улыбнулся Робин.

— Так что? — Катэ решил сразу перейти к делу. — Расскажешь, наконец, в чём заключается этот твой «гениальный» план?

— Всё гениальное — просто! И мой план не исключение, — бодро ответил Бывалый. — Мы найдём их корабль, прокрадёмся внутрь, возьмём твоего друга и вернёмся прежде, чем нас заметят.

— Знаешь, иногда сложно понять, когда ты шутишь, — скептически прижал уши фелодец. — Но если это всё же шутка, она совершенно не смешная.

— Почему же шутка? Я абсолютно серьёзен, мой друг!

— И как ты себе это представляешь?! — не выдержав, вспылил Катэ. — Они испепелят нас, как только заметят!

— Исключено! — уверенно заявил Бывалый. — Даже если нас заметят, они не станут в меня стрелять.

— Откуда такая уверенность? Я давно понял, что ты хорошо знаком с этими ребятами. Но, может, наконец-то перестанешь уходить от ответа и расскажешь свою «увлекательную историю» до конца?

— Что ж, — вздохнул Робин, — большую часть ты и сам уже смекнул. Когда-то давно я был частью их команды вместе с Сонамом. Но после одного… конфликта мне пришлось покинуть «Рыбу» на старом шаттле, который тебе уже хорошо знаком под именем «Лебедь». Надеюсь, Пила тоже его вспомнит…

— И на это «надеюсь» ты всерьёз предлагаешь мне поставить свою жизнь?! Я хвостом чувствую, что ты чего-то недоговариваешь…

Но прежде, чем Робин успел ответить, раздался сигнал тревоги. На экране бортовой системы мерцало красным предупреждение об угрозе атаки.

— Не может быть!.. — Бывалый в растерянности уставился на приборную панель.

— Ч-что?! Они нас заметили?!

— Они… они же на другом краю орбиты! Нас не должно быть видно…

— Мы сейчас умрём, да?.. — в тихой панике уточнил Катэ.

Но Бывалый его словно не слышал, судорожно дёргая за какие-то заржавевшие рычажки.

— Это Бывалый! Отставить удар! «Рыба», вы меня слышите? Пила, отставить удар!.. Я пришёл просто поговорить! Капитан Злой? Сонам?.. Кто-нибудь, отзовитесь!

Ответом ему была тишина. Только красная табличка теперь предсказывала неминуемое уничтожение — начался обратный отсчёт с трёх минут.

— Р-робин?.. — пискнул трясущийся от страха Катэ.

— Быстро, за мной! — тот схватил его за руку и потащил в самый конец «Лебедя».

Мягкая розово-голубая обивка была безжалостно оторвана сильной рукой капитана. Под ней оказалась стандартная спасательная капсула, подобные которой можно найти в любом двухместном шаттле. Только здесь была всего одна: место второй занимал бак с питательной основой для генератора пищи.

Бывалый не без труда затолкнул в капсулу себя вместе с Катэ, крепко обхватив его вокруг спины. Дверца кое-как закрылась, и спустя пару мгновений система эвакуации выстрелила капсулу прочь. Обратный отсчёт было не видно, но пребывающему в глубоком шоке Катэ казалось, что прошло никак не меньше трёх минут. И когда он уже начал расслабляться, решив, что ничего не произойдёт, несчастный «Лебедь» в одно мгновение был охвачен яркой вспышкой.

За считанные секунды корабль пугающе-бесшумно сгорел в прах под действием незримого лазера «Пилы». Вжатый в стенку капсулы Катэ растерянно перевёл взгляд с затухающих останков Лебедя на Бывалого, в глазах которого стояли слёзы.

— Прости… — прошептал Робин, зажмурившись, отчего скопившиеся слёзы покатились по его щекам. — Я… правда, не думал, что всё так обернётся… Не думал, что он… зайдёт так далеко.

Катэ не знал, что на это ответить. Он всё ещё силился принять произошедшее за последние десять минут как часть реальности, которую уже не изменить. Поэтому он лишь обхватил его ещё крепче, впившись когтями в спину — больно, но вряд ли до крови. И в голос разрыдавшийся Робин ответил той же монетой, жёстко вцепившись пальцами в его волосы. В иной ситуации Катэ непременно бы его цапнул за подобную грубость, но сейчас, пожалуй, был даже благодарен за этот жест — боль помогла вернуть контакт с реальностью.

Тем временем на месте «Лебедя» осталось лишь облако пыли, причудливо отражающее солнечный свет. Катэ отрешённо подумал, что глазами Робина гибель шаттла, должно быть, выглядела красиво. Почему-то ему сложно было думать о более важных вопросах. Например, как скоро у них закончится воздух. Да и есть ли разница, когда они задохнутся, если летят они прямиком на солнце системы Фелоды.

Однако прежде, чем они успели отойти от шока, капсула в один миг погрузилась во тьму.

— Что… что происходит?.. — Катэ испуганно оглядывался по сторонам в тускло освещённой капсуле.

— Кажется, у нас ещё есть шанс остаться в живых, — успокоил его Бывалый, слабо улыбнувшись, и попытался стереть сырость с лица.

Катэ хотел было спросить, что он имел в виду, но тут капсула просигналила о подходящей для дыхания атмосфере и автоматически открылась. Как только они выбрались, включился свет и Катэ увидел перед собой Злоя в сопровождении пятерых вооружённых подручных.

— Что это у нас тут? Двойной улов? — недобро ухмылялся пират, бегло взглянув на фелодца, после чего холодным взглядом окинул второго. — Бывалый.

— Здравствуй, Сонам, — горько поприветствовал его Робин.

— Не смей называть меня этим именем! — разъярился Злой. — Ты сам дал мне новое, так используй его!

— Хорошо, Злой, — не стал перечить ему Бывалый. — Прости. Возможно, тогда я был… не вполне справедлив к тебе. Спустя десять лет я могу это признать. Но…

Он замолчал, когда Злой приблизился почти вплотную к его лицу.

— Какой же ты тошный, — тихо процедил пират, и на его лице читалось неприкрытое презрение.

Робин ничего ему не ответил, но взгляд не отвёл. А Злой резко обернулся к Катэ, который всё это время стоял в шаге от них, боясь даже шелохнуться. От испуга его глаза рефлекторно скопировали чёрный цвет пирата.

— Я помню тебя, усатый, — оскалив зубы, Злой остановился в шаге от него. — Ты тот тип, который подарил мне голубого щенка. Кошак, верно?

— К-катэ… — робко поправил его фелодец, сжавшись от страха.

— Вот я и говорю: Кошак, — ухмыльнулся пират.

Катэ судорожно пытался придумать, как выпутаться из этой передряги, но в голову как назло не приходило ничего лучше простой надежды на удачу. Он бегло взглянул на Робина, ожидая хоть какой-то подсказки, но тот лишь мрачно смотрел куда-то в пустоту перед собой.

— А ты что тут забыл? — с вызовом спросил пират. — Дай угадаю: хотел украсть мою добычу на пару с Бывалым?

— Н-нет, что вы, господин Злой! — с трудом засунув проклятый страх куда подальше, Катэ постарался натянуть хоть какое-то подобие улыбки. — Я не стану отрицать, что мне жаль было расстаться со столь ценным… товаром. Но это лишь укрепило моё уважение к вам как к достойному лидеру!

— Да что ты говоришь? — Злой скептически вздёрнул исколотую пирсингом бровь.

— Да-да, я пришёл доказать, что моё намерение присоединиться к вашей команде было абсолютно серьёзным. Поэтому я хитростью заманил к вам Бывалого в качестве доказательства своей преданности, господин Злой.

— Правда? — с подозрением покосился тот на Робина, который уставился на Катэ, от удивления аж приоткрыв рот.

— Чистая правда! Уж прости, Бывалый, но когда я понял, что ты как-то связан с господином Злоем, я решил, что ты поможешь мне его найти, а он наверняка оценит, если я доставлю тебя ему. Я был прав?

Удивление на лице Робина быстро сменилось неприкрытым гневом — который Катэ наблюдал в его исполнении, кажется, впервые.

— Ты… — прошипел он, стиснув зубы. — Не могу поверить, что ты тоже предал меня, Киса. Я думал, что мы друзья! Я верил тебе!

Гневная тирада Бывалого была настолько убедительной, что Катэ с трудом сдержался, чтобы не выйти из образа. Он не мог понять, то ли этот мастер переигранного пафоса внезапно открыл в себе настоящий актёрский талант… то ли он на полном серьёзе поверил в объяснение, сочинённое на ходу. Катэ и сам сейчас был готов в хлам раскритиковать собственное представление — надежда была лишь на недалёкий ум пирата. В любом случае, сейчас он не имел права отступать от выбранного курса.

— Неужели ты всерьёз поверил фелодцу? — в голос рассмеялся Катэ. — В таком случае, кто же в этом виноват, кроме тебя самого?

Злой внимательно наблюдал за ними обоими, явно не спеша с выводами. Он вновь подошёл к Робину, который был почти на голову выше, и грубо схватил его за подбородок, вынуждая посмотреть на себя.

— Ты немного просчитался, Кошак, — сказал он, не отрывая леденящего взгляда от Бывалого. — Сто лет бы не видеть этот «подарочек». Однако… он уже порядком достал следовать за мной по пятам все эти годы. Я и сам собирался покончить с ним, да всё руки не доходили.

— После всего, через что мы прошли вместе… Ты в самом деле готов меня убить, Сонам?.. — разочарованно глядя на него, Робин мотнул головой. — Хотя нет, ты прав. Я не должен больше называть тебя этим именем — в тебе давно не осталось добра.

— Уж в этом можешь не сомневаться, — зло ухмыльнулся тот. — Но с чего ты решил, что я собираюсь тебя убить? Нет, уж поверь, так просто ты не отделаешься. Бросьте его к щенку!

Подчинённые капитана послушно потащили Робина к двери, и он даже не сопротивлялся, а лишь печально смотрел на оставшегося позади Катэ.

— Что касается тебя… — Злой вновь переключил своё внимание на фелодца, и тот вздрогнул. — В нашей команде недавно открылась вакансия корабельного кота. Помнишь Кошатину?

Катэ нервно кивнул.

— Она единственная, кому разрешили спуститься на Фелоду, но вот уже с неделю не выходит на связь. Если она пропала с концами, нашим новым проводником-переговорщиком будешь ты.

— Правда?.. — Катэ с трудом верилось, что тот с такой лёгкостью согласится принять его в команду.

— Но учти, что ты принят на испытательный срок и я буду внимательно за тобой приглядывать. Любой подозрительный выкрутас — и отправишься вон в ту дверь, — он указал на внешний шлюз. — Без скафандра. Мы поняли друг друга?

— Д-да-да, конечно… мой капитан, — всё ещё дрожа от страха, Катэ с почтением склонил голову.

— То-то же, — довольно ухмыльнувшись, Злой небрежно потрепал его по волосам, вынудив стиснуть зубы. — За мной, — скомандовал он, направившись к двери.

Катэ невольно застыл, тревожно поглядывая пирату вслед. Куда это он его вести собрался?.. Не в камеру ли? Однако долго медлить он не мог себе позволить, и быстро нагнал уходящего у самых дверей. Что бы ни ждало его с этой минуты, хуже, чем в открытом космосе, уж точно не будет…


	9. Доброта у сильных не в почёте

Проследовав по мрачному коридору за капитаном, Катэ вошёл вместе с ним в кабинку лифта.

— Жилой отсек, пятый ярус, — хрипло буркнул Злой.

— Есть, капитан! — раздался высокий скрипучий голос, и лифт резко устремился вверх.

— Это Пила, — ответил Злой на невысказанный вопрос спутника, указав пальцем наверх.

— Та самая «Пила?» — удивился Катэ. — Орбитальная оборонительная система?..

— Ага, только теперь она наша бортовая система, — с нескрываемой гордостью пояснил тот. — Она сама решила нас охранять. Всё так, Пила?

— Так точно, капитан! — энергично проскрипела Пила. — Я буду защищать вас до последнего зубчика!

От услышанного Катэ так напрягся, что даже не покачнулся, когда лифт резко свернул куда-то направо. Эта фраза звучала крайне подозрительно для искусственного интеллекта. Обычно они неспособны импровизировать, если только не убрать все ограничители — что не только незаконно, но и крайне опасно.

— Иногда она несёт лютый бред, — полушёпотом предупредил Злой. — Но ты не пугайся: мы её с поводка не спускали… Ну, не полностью, по крайней мере.

Многим легче от этого не становилось!.. Стараясь успокоить нервы, фелодец уставился в настенный монитор, где выводилось трёхмерное изображение корабля. Обтекаемые формы чёрного корпуса напоминали какое-то причудливое морское создание — чем, по всей видимости, и объяснялось название «Рыба». Её примечательно длинный нос был оснащён лазерной пушкой, вполне убедительно походившей на орбитальные установки серии «Пила».

Происхождение судна выдавало не только оружие. Даже отделка лифта была выполнена из непрактичных и не в меру расточительных материалов — подобное часто встречалось на коллекционных фелодских кораблях. Обычно такие хорошо охраняют. Интересно, как пиратам удалось его украсть?..

«Рыба» оказалась на удивление большим кораблём. Ведущий от лифта просторный коридор ветвился на множество мелких, каждый из которых был испещрён дверьми кают. Здесь с комфортом можно было разместить как минимум пару сотен пассажиров. Впрочем, Катэ сомневался, что команда была настолько большой — до сих пор им не встретилось ни души, да и многое на их пути выглядело едва ли не заброшенным.

Наконец, капитан свернул в коридор, выглядевший куда более обжитым, и вскоре остановился возле одной из дверей, которая тут же открылась перед ним.

— Вот, твоя каюта, — спокойно сообщил Злой, жестом большого пальца приглашая войти. — Кажись, до тебя тут даже никто не жил. Устроит твою кошачью душеньку? — с нескрываемой издёвкой спросил он.

Каюта и правда оказалась довольно просторной, хотя и без изысков. Светлая, почти пустая комната напоминала стандартный гостиничный номер эконом-класса. Койка узкая, но зато отдельная, и даже свой санузел имелся. После месяца, проведённого на «Лебеде», бывший губернатор стал куда менее придирчив к комфорту, и сейчас был рад получить хоть какое-то личное пространство.

— Этого более, чем достаточно, — кивнул Катэ, осмотревшись. — Спасибо вам, капитан Злой.

Тот криво ухмыльнулся в ответ, и фелодец мысленно позволил себе немного расслабиться, предвкушая столь долгожданную возможность привести мысли в порядок. Но едва он присел на край кровати, как Злой кулаком нажал на ближайшую кнопку экстренной связи.

— Эй, живо все на мостик! — небрежно скомандовал он, прислонившись мускулистым плечом к стене. А после вновь посмотрел на Катэ: — Ну, продолжим экскурсию.

Становилось очевидным, что спокойно отдохнуть пока не выйдет. Вскоре Злой привёл его на капитанский мостик, где полукругом выстроились двенадцать членов команды. Большинство были землянами — шестеро самцов и трое самок… вроде бы? Многие из них выглядели довольно броско и одеты, кто во что горазд. И все они смотрелись крайне внушительно — с такими явно лучше не шутить.

В команде была и пара стрепсов — высокие, пузатые и большеглазые, покрытые коротким серым пушком, они заинтересованно перебирали тонкими длинными пальцами. Катэ часто приходилось иметь с ними дело, но на фоне землян они сильно выделялись. Чуть в стороне ото всех стоял полупрозрачный чешуйчатый туатарец с длинным толстым хвостом и массивными кожаными складками под нижней челюстью. Таких Катэ раньше не встречал, хотя все их виды разве упомнишь?..

— Короче, вот вам новый кошак на случай, если предыдущий не найдётся, — без лишних предисловий объявил Злой, пока его подчинённые рассматривали Катэ со смесью подозрения и любопытства. — Ладно, сами покажете ему остальное, а я пойду гляну, как там этот тошнотик поживает…

— Капитан Злой… — всё же рискнул окликнуть его Катэ, с опаской поглядывая на наступающих со всех сторон землян. — Вы не возражаете, если я пойду с вами?

— К Бывалому? — обернувшись, пират сердито свёл брови. — А может, ты с ним и остаться хочешь? Я не возражаю, если что.

— Н-нет-нет, господин Злой, я… просто хотел убедиться, что с моим… бывшим питомцем всё в порядке, — неловко улыбнулся ему Катэ. — Простите мне некоторую сентиментальность, но с ним же и правда… всё хорошо?

— Ты за кого меня принимаешь, хвостатый? — подойдя к нему вплотную, спросил тот угрожающе. — За живодёра? Мясника какого-то? Ничего не сделалось твоей синей шавке! Живёт, как прынц, мать его, на горошине. И жрёт, как вон те два пучеглазых вместе взятые! — бросил он взгляд на упитанных стрепсов, над которыми тут же засмеялись товарищи.

— Охотно верю. Простите моё недоверие, капитан, — склонил голову Катэ. — Я никоим образом не ставлю ваше слово под сомнение. Но если…

— Ладно уж, — не дал тот ему договорить. — Пошли, раз так не терпится.

Не желая лишний раз испытывать удачу, Катэ кратко кивнул и поспешил за капитаном. Как вскоре выяснилось, пленников держали на самой нижней палубе под «личной» охраной бортовой системы корабля.

— Пила, открывай уже, — грубовато обратился Злой, подойдя к двери в тюремный отсек.

— Я распилю эту дверь для вас, капитан! — бодро ответила Пила своим синтезированным голосом.

Тяжёлая раздвижная дверь открылась под аккомпанемент металлического скрежета, не слишком убедительно изображённого голосом Пилы. В паре шагов впереди проход перекрывало двухслойное силовое поле — стандартная мера предосторожности для всякого рода мест лишения свободы.

Расположенная за барьером камера на вид ничем не отличалась от обычной каюты. Пожалуй, она была даже лучше обставлена, чем та, которую получил Катэ. И почему-то отделана в любимые цвета Бывалого… В центре стояла большая кровать, на краю которой сидел Робин, а рядом с ним лежал Голубчик. Едва заметив Катэ, щенкен соскочил на пол и подбежал к нему.

— Катэ!.. — с осторожной улыбкой Голубчик потянулся к нему рукой, но дотрагиваться до силового поля не стал — и не зря: это довольно неприятно. — Я знал, что ты найдёшь меня!

Катэ смотрел на него, слегка прищурив глаза, которые с трудом удавалось сохранять нейтрально-серыми. Сейчас он не мог позволить себе поддаться эмоциям: важнее всего было не вызвать у Злоя лишних подозрений.

— Здравствуй, Голубчик, — слегка улыбнулся ему Катэ. — Я рад, что ты в порядке. Вижу, капитан Злой хорошо с тобой обращался. Теперь-то я понимаю, что зря сомневался в его великодушии…

Он перевёл взгляд на Злоя, ожидая, что тот внимательно за ним наблюдает. Но капитан, как оказалось, не отрывал глаз от Робина, который медленно подошёл к барьеру и остановился рядом с Голубчиком, взяв его за руку.

— Осторожнее, малыш. На твоём месте я бы не стал доверять этому фелодцу. Хотя кого я обманываю… — сокрушённо покачал он головой. — Я и сам попался в сети его коварства!

— Ты ошибаешься, Робин, мы с Катэ друзья! — одёрнув руку, Голубчик с надеждой взглянул на Катэ. — Правда же, Катэ?..

— Ну… мы определённо не враги, Голубчик, — Катэ постарался натянуть коварную ухмылку. — Но друзья ли мы?.. Завоевать мою дружбу непросто, о чём я сразу тебя предупредил. Для этого нужно обладать холодным разумом, силой воли и твёрдым характером… которых определённо недостаёт тому, кто ослушался меня и напал на уважаемого капитана Злоя, не находишь? — с укором посмотрел он на своего подопечного.

— Я… — щенкен виновато прижал уши, — я просто хотел тебе помочь…

— И в каком-то смысле тебе это удалось, — с хитрой улыбкой фелодец развёл руками. — Теперь я член команды капитана Злоя, и скоро мы вместе найдём для тебя… роскошный новый дом на Фелоде. В этом можешь не сомневаться.

Катэ перевёл взгляд на Злоя, который и должен был стать главным зрителем его представления. Однако тот, скрестив мускулистые руки на груди, продолжал мрачно пялиться в глаза Бывалому, который стоял напротив него с не менее мрачным выражением на лице. Глядя на них, легко можно было поверить, что эти двое посылают друг другу телепатические пожелания скорейшей смерти.

— Они теперь заодно, Голубчик, — пояснил Робин, не отрывая взгляда от Злоя. — А мы с тобой можем рассчитывать только друг на друга.

Прижавшись к ноге Бывалого, Голубчик с опаской поглядывал на Катэ и выглядел совершенно потерянным. Тут Злой впервые перевёл взгляд на щенкена, и фелодец не мог не заметить, что на Робина тот смотрел куда холоднее.

— Извиняй, Шаман. Сосед тебе душный достался, сразу предупреждаю, — Злой едва заметно искривил в ухмылке свои пухлые губы. — Зато кормушка у вас есть. Как и душ, и даже сортир.

Голубчик смотрел на Злоя на удивление спокойно. А тот вновь переключил внимание на Робина:

— И я помню, что волнует тебя куда больше еды, Бывалый. Весь твой пёстрый шмот лежит там же, где ты его оставил, — он кивнул в сторону розового шкафа. — А вот нянек тут нет, так что ты прав: вы двое теперь сами по себе. Можешь не утруждаться кричать — я всё равно не услышу. И не пытайся уболтать Пилу — я запретил ей чесать лясы с пленниками.

— Ну, спасибо за «заботу», Злой, — сказал Бывалый с нескрываемой горечью в голосе.

— Ты даже этого не заслуживаешь, — с ненавистью процедил пират, наклонившись ещё ближе к барьеру. А после резко развернулся к выходу. — Мы уходим.

Напоследок фелодец с осторожной надеждой посмотрел на обоих пленников. Но Робин лишь разочарованно качал головой, а Голубчик боязливо выглядывал из-за его ноги. Разведя руками, Катэ медленно переступал к двери спиной вперёд.

— Ну, Голубчик, я надеюсь, тебе придётся по душе компания твоего «спасителя». Робин, я уверен, ты тоже не будешь по мне скучать. Счастливо оставаться! — вызывающе улыбаясь, Катэ игриво помахал им на прощание когтистыми пальцами.

На пути к лифту пират не обронил ни единого слова, оставаясь на пару шагов впереди фелодца. И в кабинку почему-то за ним не последовал.

— Капитан?..

— Вези его в жилой отсек, Пила, — вполголоса скомандовал Злой, не оборачиваясь.

На этот раз Пила даже не ответила, но дверцы лифта тут же закрылись. Оставшись наедине с собой, Катэ даже не мог всерьёз размышлять, почему капитан остался на нижней палубе. Собирался ли он вернуться к пленникам без свидетелей или же просто не хотел оставаться с фелодцем в тесной кабинке, будучи явно не в духе. Катэ и сам был рад, что не пришлось стоять с ним лицом к лицу, когда глаза так легко могли его выдать.

Вернувшись в свою каюту, Катэ обессиленно опустился на новую койку и ещё долго смотрел в потолок, тщетно пытаясь уснуть. Розовый, голубой и чёрный тона беспорядочно сменяли друг друга в его глазах, то и дело перемежаясь белым цветом тоски.

***

В тот день Катэ проспал почти вдвое дольше обычного, однако даже это не помогло прогнать тяжёлые мысли. Так резко оказаться отрезанным от объекта своей мимикрии было… довольно неприятно, как бы ни хотелось это отрицать. К тому же, поведение Робина решительно сбивало с толка. Чем больше Катэ думал об этом, тем сильнее убеждался, что этот никчёмный актёр на самом деле поверил в его предательство. Нужно было поговорить с ним с глазу на глаз, чтобы всё объяснить и хотя бы прикинуть какой-то план дальнейших действий.

И подходящая возможность могла представиться скорее, чем Катэ ожидал. Тем же вечером капитан пригласил его присоединиться к их традиционным карточным играм, и фелодец без раздумий согласился.

— Вот прохвост! — с досадой бросил карты на стол Злой, в очередной раз вчистую продувший партию. — Сколько раз я себе клялся больше никогда не играть с вашей усатой братией…

— Похоже, вам больше нечего ставить, капитан, — довольно ухмылялся Катэ, сгребая свой выигрыш. — Разве что… вы готовы сыграть на ещё одну встречу с пленниками?

— Ни за что, — наотрез отказался пират, не отрывая взгляда от потёртой колоды карт. — Нечего тебе там делать.

— Вы не так поняли, капитан Злой! Я же совсем не против, если вы будете присутствовать, — Катэ решил смягчить краски, умело сдавая новую партию.

— Это ты не понял, усатый, — криво усмехнулся капитан. — Я туда в любом случае ни ногой. И, уж извини, но до конца испытательного срока один ты к ним тоже не пойдёшь. Но… — задумался он на пару мгновений, в один глоток допив своё пиво. — Раз для тебя это так важно, я могу предложить кое-что взамен. Сыграем на доступ к видеонаблюдению в камере пленников!

Катэ расплылся в широкой улыбке. В этой игре — как, впрочем, и почти в любой другой — ему было мало равных. И, конечно же, Злой с треском проиграл. Хотя у Катэ и закрадывалось подозрение, что выиграть против него капитан и не рассчитывал — особенно когда тот поручил ему следить за пленниками чуть ли не круглосуточно и докладывать обо всём подозрительном.

Как вскоре выяснилось, за столь короткое время Голубчик и Бывалый успели неплохо поладить между собой. Да и можно ли было представить обратное, зная повадки обоих? Зато к самому Катэ их отношение явно охладело.

— Я всё ещё не могу поверить, что Катэ никогда не был моим настоящим другом, — послышался из динамика голос Голубчика, свернувшегося клубочком на кровати возле Робина.

— Да, мне тоже… жаль, — со вздохом ответил Робин. — Но не грусти, малыш! Зато я всегда буду твоим другом, что бы ни случилось!

— Даже несмотря на то, что я голубой? — серьёзно взглянул на него щенкен. — Или… потому, что я голубой?

— Я бы сказал, вне зависимости от твоей масти, — чуть подумав, ответил Бывалый. — Хотя, на мой взгляд, у тебя совершенно чудесный окрас.

— Правда?.. Но почему ты хочешь быть моим другом? Ведь я… почти ничего не умею и не могу быть тебе полезен.

— Глупенький, — рассмеялся Бывалый, — друзья не обязаны быть полезными друг другу. Чтобы дружить, не нужны никакие причины. Достаточно просто хотеть этого!

— Значит, и об этом Катэ соврал… — грустно вздохнул Голубчик.

— Не суди его строго, дружочек, — улыбнулся ему Робин, почёсывая за ушком. — Всё-таки он фелодец, а у них свои… обычаи. Ложись лучше спать.

Голубчик негромко тявкнул и, трижды обернувшись вокруг себя, снова улёгся рядом, позволив новому другу погладить себя по голове.

Глядя на них, Катэ почему-то стало тоскливо. Не то чтобы он скучал по щенкеньим слюням и голубой шерсти в своей постели, и уж тем более не по загребущим ручищам этого типа… Однако оставаться наедине со своими мыслями он уже порядком отвык. Даже удивительно, как мало времени для этого потребовалось!..

Но пора было оставить сантименты в прошлом. Сейчас он в любом случае не смог бы изменить их отношение, даже если бы хотел. Единственное, чем Катэ мог им помочь, — это поскорее завоевать доверие Злоя и ждать подходящей возможности повлиять на их дальнейшую судьбу.


	10. Я уважаю пирата?..

С тех пор, как Катэ стал частью пиратской команды, прошла пара недель. Проснувшись в ставшей уже привычной каюте, он со вздохом осмотрел себя в зеркале: розово-голубой пигмент постепенно вытеснялся чёрным — и нет, не своим чёрным, а чуть теплее тоном. Как у капитана. Но на сей раз это было вполне закономерно. Признав себя подчинённым Злоя, не попасть под его влияние для фелодца было бы практически невозможно.

Даже несмотря на то, что у Злоя хватало недостатков. И самым неприятным среди них были его странные перепады настроения. В «хорошие» дни капитан постоянно был на виду, охотно общался с командой и даже позволял им подшучивать над собой. В иные же дни — коих было большинство — Злой запирался в своей каюте в одиночестве. А если и показывался на глаза, то только чтобы с мрачным видом прошагать мимо членов экипажа, не обронив ни слова, и скрыться в неизвестном направлении на многие часы, оставив за собой стойкий алкогольный шлейф.

И чем больше чёрных прядей появлялось на голове Катэ, тем заметнее эта тьма в душе капитана отражалась на его собственном настроении. Земляне не могли инстинктивно копировать эмоции лидера, однако это не мешало им моментально сворачивать разговоры при виде мрачного капитана. Поначалу фелодец решил было, что его просто боятся, но чутьё подсказывало, что они знают что-то, о чём не считают нужным рассказывать новичку.

Но всё же для пирата Злой оказался куда адекватнее, чем Катэ ожидал. В молодости он знавал капитанов куда более жестоких и безумных. А этот, по крайней мере, не устраивал локальную тиранию, и команда, похоже, подчинялась ему добровольно. Им явно недоставало дисциплины, но Катэ они приняли вполне тепло — по меркам пиратов, по крайней мере.

Однако начало новой пиратской жизни выдалось до безобразия однообразным — ведь покинуть орбиту Фелоды корабль по-прежнему не мог. До конца карантина оставалось всего несколько дней, когда выяснилось, что принятие на борт спасательной капсулы не прошло незамеченным фелодской службой безопасности.

— Ещё месяц карантина?! — недоумевал татуированный с ног до головы землянин Фипс, читая извещение. — Да они издеваются!

— Хотят, чтоб мы тут с голода передохли! — возмутилась темнокожая бритоголовая пиратка Тока, перенявшая должность первого помощника в отсутствие Кошатины. — Мы даже до другой планеты не доберёмся — у нас изолята не хватит!

Катэ наблюдал за ними, с комфортом устроившись в одном из кресел возле панели управления. Ему впервые доверили дежурство на мостике, и в первый же день опозориться констатацией очевидного совсем не хотелось, но попытаться продемонстрировать свою полезность всё же стоило.

— Это не проблема, — вклинился он в разговор. — Запасы можно пополнить на любом из трёх нейтральных спутников Фелоды.

— Да ну? — удивлённый Фипс повернул голову так резко, что его странная вытянутая причёска загнулась на бок, но быстро распрямилась обратно. — Тогда какого чёрта мы торчим на корабле с самой Каноды?!

— Что же ты раньше молчал, мохнатая ты морда?! — Тока гневно хлопнула ладонью по спинке соседнего кресла.

Катэ устало вздохнул. Он уже давно не ожидал особых интеллектуальных изысков от землян — особенно от пиратов. Однако подобные… нюансы их мышления по-прежнему несколько обескураживали. До сих пор фелодец был уверен, что они сознательно не покидали корабль, и даже не подумал спросить, в курсе ли они альтернатив.

— Разве это не очевидно? — кивнул он в сторону главного экрана, на котором выводилась картинка с шести внешних камер. — Даже наш корабль ближе к Фелоде, чем вон та луна. Если мы в нейтральной зоне, как она может быть вне её?..

— Откуда нам знать?! Мы в этой системе впервые! — не унималась пиратка, но тут же махнула рукой. — Ладно, забудь. Теперь есть дела поважнее.

— Точно! Попробуем разузнать, что стало с Кошатиной! — предложил Фипс, явно не подумав, и тут же недоверчиво покосился на Катэ.

Удивляться их отношению не стоило — всё же у них не было никаких гарантий, что Катэ не побежит докладывать капитану о любом их несогласованном начинании. Но на этот раз их опасения были беспочвенны. Заканчивать членство в команде подобными выходками ещё куда ни шло, но начинать с них уж точно было бы плохой идеей.

— Значит, она так и не выходила на связь? — спросил Катэ, старательно игнорируя возросшее напряжение.

— Нет, уже три недели как, — Фипс мрачно покачал головой. — Думаешь, на той луне есть шанс что-то разузнать?

Катэ старательно изображал работу мысли. На самом деле, на лунах не было практически ничего, кроме третьесортных казино, борделей и сувенирных лавок. Шансы найти там Кошатину вряд ли были выше, чем на корабле, воспользовавшись доступом в фелодскую сеть. Однако участием в поисках Кошатины можно было доказать команде свою полезность. Пренебрегать такой возможностью было бы неразумно.

— Не исключено, — наконец ответил он. — В молодости меня хорошо знали на всех лунах. К тому же, технически я всё ещё губернатор Каноды. Возможно, некоторые из моих старых знакомых согласятся помочь вашей подруге…

— Да идёт она к чёрту! — вдруг перебила его Тока, раскрутив ближайшее кресло ударом руки. — Наверняка развлекается где-то в своё удовольствие. Вот и пусть проваливает на все четыре стороны!..

— Ну зачем ты так?.. — неодобрительно нахмурился Фипс. — Она могла нарваться на серьёзные проблемы.

— И что теперь? Я должна их решать?! — выпалила та. — Пусть её проблемами капитан озаботится! Куда он опять пропал? Шерсть со своей койки отскребает?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Тока быстрым шагом удалилась с мостика.

— Я не понял, на что это она намекает?.. — Катэ озадаченно смотрел ей вслед.

— Не обращай внимания, она не про тебя, — вполголоса пояснил Фипс. — Они с капитаном уже который год друг на друге зелёные шерстинки высматривают… если ты понимаешь, о чём я, — усмехнулся он. — Спорим, пошла про ту луну выяснять?

В ответ Катэ лишь задумчиво хмыкнул. В личные разборки он уж точно встревать не планировал. Но всё же сложно было не заметить, что члены команды относились к исчезновению Кошатины очень по-разному. Некоторые явно переживали за неё, тогда как другие, похоже, искренне надеялись, что фелодка уже не вернётся. И сам Катэ, разумеется, был в числе последних.

Он всё ещё рассчитывал добиться отправки на Фелоду в качестве представителя Злоя. Тогда он смог бы лично подыскать для Голубчика подходящий дом, в котором тот не оказался бы всего лишь экспонатом в коллекции. В конце концов, именно так он и собирался поступить, когда его подобрал, верно?..

Всё-таки за последний год Катэ слишком размяк, если всерьёз убедил себя, что этот щенкен станет постоянной частью его жизни. Оставалось надеяться, что вместе с чёрной шевелюрой вскоре вернётся и привычный ему здоровый прагматизм…

***

Сразу после дежурства Катэ вернулся в свою каюту, намереваясь спокойно всё обдумать и подготовиться к вероятной отправке. Как же кстати завязался тот разговор на мостике! Он слышал, как перешёптывались между собой товарищи по команде: похоже, они планировали убедить капитана отпустить всех на лунную базу. А значит, без Катэ им уж точно не обойтись!..

За мыслями о предстоящей авантюре он и сам не заметил, как уснул. А разбудил его сигнал входящего звонка, когда на бортовых часах уже было десять вечера. Коснувшись сенсора приёма вызова, Катэ услышал не слишком трезвый голос капитана:

«Эй, Кошак, слышь? У меня тут пожрать есть… и выжрать тоже. Один я столько не вывезу! Приходи помогать, а?..»

Это приглашение звучало крайне… странно. Однако за эти две недели Катэ так и не удалось выпросить у него встречу с Голубчиком и Робином. К тому же, он уже не раз пытался расспросить Злоя о его планах в отношении пленников, но тот не спешил откровенничать. Возможно, это и был тот шанс, которого он дожидался?..

По-быстрому собравшись, Катэ прошёл по коридору жилого отсека — на редкость пустому для этого времени суток. Должно быть, все ушли спать пораньше перед отправкой?.. Когда он остановился возле капитанской каюты, раздвижные двери тут же открылись. Внимание Катэ сразу привлёк большой стол в центре комнаты: на нём было столько еды и спиртного, что этого наверняка хватило бы на пятерых. К столу был придвинут широкий диван, на котором и сидел Злой, уже приступивший к трапезе.

— Чего ждёшь, усатый? — усмехнулся пират, глядя, как Катэ застыл в дверном проёме. — Хочешь лишиться хвоста?

— Не хочу, — ответил тот с улыбкой, ловко подобрав хвост, после чего прошёл к столу и осторожно присел на другой конец дивана. — Остальные тоже будут?

— Не, я дал ребятам увольнительную на пару дней, — ответил Злой, заглотнув полрюмки какого-то мутного пойла с резким запахом. — Они наконец-то сообразили, что все эти казино и бордели на орбите входят в нейтральную зону, представляешь? Ну, а я не стал им мешать. Наверно, уже во всю веселятся с кисками… — с досадой вздохнул он.

— Что, они уже улетели? Без меня?.. — удивился Катэ.

— Обидно, да? — с издёвкой усмехнулся пират. — Но вообще-то я сам попросил их лететь без нас. Как раз собирался побеседовать с тобой один на один…

Катэ невольно напрягся, а Злой обратился к бортовому компьютеру:

— Пила, запусти тот файл ещё раз, — указал он пальцем на стену.

— Будет исполнено, капитан! — ответила Пила в своей обычной манере.

На настенном экране заиграло видео, в котором Катэ узнал знакомую зелёную морду Кошатины. Она стояла за ржавыми металлическими прутьями на фоне какой-то обшарпанной стены с выцветшими гербами древних прайдов. Катэ не мог не заметить, что её пышные кудри, некогда такие же чёрные, как у Злоя, теперь перемежались зелёными прядями — в тон её собственной шкуры. Как минимум, она начинала выходить из-под его влияния — а возможно, даже приняла лидерство над кем-то?..

— Плохие новости, капитан! — раздался её взволнованный голос. — Меня задержали и посадили в какую-то секретную тюрьму для особо опасных пиратов! Власти только и ждут, когда вы покинете нейтральную зону, чтобы и вас схватить. Думаю, они обо всём знают… Прошу, оставьте меня здесь и уезжайте!

Запись закончилась, и капитан окинул Катэ оценивающим взглядом.

— Что думаешь? Она говорит правду?

— Я… мне сложно так сразу ответить. Нужно пересмотреть ещё раз.

— Пила, слышала? Делай, как он сказал.

Видео началось с начала, и Катэ сосредоточенно уставился на экран. Хотя понял он всё и с первого раза, а время ему было нужно лишь чтобы решить, что сказать Злою, а о чём лучше умолчать. Без сомнения, фелодка пыталась ввести своего капитана в заблуждение.

В этой стене с решёткой легко узнавалась одна древняя фелодская тюрьма — ещё времён войны с чёрными. Уже несколько веков как она стала туристической достопримечательностью, а преступников сейчас и вовсе перестали держать за физическими решётками — зачем, когда есть силовое поле?

Напрашивались два вывода: либо Кошатина сбежала от капитана и просто не хочет возвращаться, либо её действительно кто-то заставляет это делать, чтобы… чтобы что?.. Нет, как-то не вяжется. В любом случае, сохранность её зелёной шкуры — не его проблема. А вот использовать эту ситуацию, чтобы заручиться доверием капитана, было бы очень кстати.

— Я бы не стал верить всему, что она говорит, капитан, — наконец ответил он. — Возможно, её кто-то заставляет, но я узнаю эти руины древней тюрьмы. Туда часто привозят туристов.

— Это я и без тебя понял, — капитан махнул на него рукой, другой подвинув полную рюмку поближе. — Я и сам там бывал. А старушка Кошатина, похоже, всё-таки решилась уйти из команды. Я давно подозревал, что ей хочется вернуться к семье. Да и чёрт бы с ней! Пусть катится на все четыре стороны… — практически повторил он слова Токи.

— Тогда… зачем же вы мне это показали? — в замешательстве уставился на него Катэ, для приличия всё же отпив глоток пойла, оказавшегося всего лишь разбавленным спиртом.

— Хотел узнать, можно ли тебе доверять, — ухмыльнулся тот. — А значит, можно ли с тобой бухать. Вот Кошатина, несмотря на все её недостатки, была неплохой собутыльницей! Правда, пьянела с пары глотков, ну да это не главное.

Поняв, что всё складывается как нельзя лучше, Катэ заулыбался. Его предшественница, похоже, без зазрения совести пользовалась неосведомлённостью большинства землян об особенностях метаболизма фелодцев. А чем он хуже?..

— Вот как? Ну, меня парой глотков давно не пронять, — Катэ залпом отпил с треть рюмки приторного сиропа, поморщившись вполне убедительно благодаря мерзкому запаху. — Вам придётся постараться, чтобы от меня не отставать, капитан.

— Вот это другой разговор! — обрадовался Злой, охотно подливая ещё. — Вызов принят!

Время шло, а количество еды и выпивки на столе постепенно уменьшалось. И как только в этого землянина столько влезало?! Самому Катэ уже приходилось пить через силу, но отказать ему оказалось непросто…

— Ты меня уважаешь? — в очередной раз спросил капитан всё менее трезвым голосом.

— Конечно… уважаю, вы же мой… капитан, — ответил Катэ, то и дело икая от переедания. — Просто, кажется, мне уже…

— Тогда пей, — не дал ему договорить Злой, всучив в руки полную рюмку осточертевшего напитка.

Обречённо вздохнув, Катэ чокнулся с ним и залпом выпил отвратительную жидкость, словно лекарство. С такой диетой и располнеть недолго!.. Но зато икота, вроде бы, отступила.

— Капитан, я немного не понял один момент… — попытался перейти к делу Катэ, старательно изображая пьяный голос. — А что Кошатина имела в виду? Ну, что-то там про «они всё знают». Кто знает? Что знает?

— А, это она про ту фелодскую колонию, которую мы… слегка уничтожили, — Злой поморщился, закусив синтезированным куриным крылышком. — Короче, это долгая история об одном му… — он икнул. — Мужике тошном.

— Вы имеете в виду Бывалого? — осторожно спросил фелодец.

— А что, есть второй такой же тошный? — криво ухмыльнулся Злой.

— Кажется, я понимаю, о чём вы… — улыбнулся Катэ, не без труда сделав ещё глоток. — По пути он много рассказывал о ваших… путешествиях.

— Ха! Небось, всю дорогу не затыкался? — ухмыльнулся пират, и тот быстро закивал. — Вот ты с ним провёл сколько, месяц? А мне его полжизни терпеть пришлось, представляешь?

— С большим трудом. Но насчёт той колонии… он ни разу не говорил об этом.

— Ну, кто бы сомневался? — раздражённо поморщился Злой. — Его трескотня всегда заканчивается там, где перестаёт сверкать нимб на его рыжей башке.

— Тогда, быть может, вы мне расскажете всю правду об этой истории, капитан? — спросил Катэ с интересом, который даже не пришлось имитировать.

Несколько секунд Злой задумчиво чесал подбородок, поросший косматой бородой.

— Ладно, так и быть, — вздохнув, махнул он рукой. — Расскажу, раз уж тебе так интересно. Но придётся начать с самого начала…


	11. Что же мне сделать хорошего?

— Сонам! — кричал где-то вдалеке Аджит. — Сонам, ты где?

Сонам слышал брата, но не откликнулся. Он увлечённо наблюдал за большим блестящим жуком, ползущим по замшелому бетонному блоку, в тени которого они часто прятались от жары — а заодно и от отца. Но на этот раз он прятался здесь от криков матери, которая опять рожала, чего Сонам ужасно не любил.

Это происходило с ней каждый год, если верить Аджиту — а уж он-то должен знать, как её первенец: ему уже двенадцать. Сонам был почти в два раза младше, и помимо Аджита у него оставались только два младших братика и старшая сестра. Ещё один родился в прошлом году, он Сонам так и не узнал, брат это был или сестра — отец его сразу куда-то унёс. Интересно, успеет ли он посмотреть, кто родится сегодня?..

— Вот ты где! — выглянул из-за стены Аджит, на худом лице которого сияла улыбка. Бегло оглянувшись, он вытащил что-то из-под затёртой до дыр майки. — Смотри, что я нашёл!

— Что это? — спросил Сонам, с интересом разглядывая тонкий чёрный квадрат в перепачканных глиной руках старшего брата.

— Это планшет, — объяснил тот, проведя пальцем по краю устройства, отчего экран загорелся.

— Ого! — удивился Сонам, уставившись на непривычно яркую картинку с какой-то странной длинношеей коровой в жёлтых пятнах. — Где ты его нашёл?

— В канализации старого города, — Аджит ткнул куда-то в экран и отдал его младшему. — Ему, наверно, лет пятьдесят, а то и все сто! Но он заряжается от солнца и даже ловит Старлинк!

Сонам почти ничего не понял, да и едва ли слушал, восторженно рассматривая какую-то игру с разноцветными кубиками. Ничего подобного он раньше не видел. В их доме не было никакой техники — родители говорили, что это грех. Получается, сейчас они грешили?.. От этой мысли становилось немного не по себе, и Сонам боязливо поглядывал на брата.

— Только не говори родителям! — строго предупредил Аджит. — Они сразу отберут и выкинут. И младшим не говори, а то всё разботлают.

— А Гаури скажем? — с надеждой спросил он.

Взлохматив ладонью свои неровно остриженные чёрные волосы, Аджит задумался, и Сонам догадывался, почему. Последнее время Гаури постоянно кашляла из-за какой-то болезни, и родители запретили к ней подходить.

— Я сам ей скажу, когда поправится, — ответил Аджит, слегка улыбнувшись.

Но Сонам уже успел расстроиться.

— Она ведь… правда поправится? — осторожно уточнил он, пристально глядя в тёмно-карие глаза брата.

— Конечно! — успокоил тот. — Всё же знают, что лихорадка опасна только малышам, а Гаури скоро десять.

Расслабившись, Сонам улыбнулся ему в ответ. Брат всегда умел его успокоить.

— Ладно, давай поищем фотографии этих пришельцев, — Аджит взял у него планшет, присев рядом. — Я слышал, что они похожи на кошек!

В тот день они ещё долго смотрели старые видеозаписи о первом контакте, который произошёл в 2078 году — за двадцать лет до рождения Сонама. Последующие шесть лет планшет оставался для них единственным окном во внешний мир и главным источником знаний. Родители не позволяли посторонним учить своих детей — это тоже считалось грехом. Но благодаря планшету братья могли самостоятельно изучать разные языки и другие предметы школьной программы. Аджит говорил, что только так они смогут выбраться из этих трущоб.

И чем старше они становились, тем отчётливее понимали, насколько их жизнь отличалась от жизни большинства людей за стеной. Человечество уже давно построило колонию на Марсе, а Земля стала частью Галактического сообщества. Но здесь, на западе Индии, время словно остановилось. Точнее, скорее откатилось обратно — прямиком в средневековье.

Когда Сонаму исполнилось тринадцать, он был уже вторым ребёнком из восьми. Они жили в небольшой — по индийским меркам — закрытой общине на самой окраине трущоб. Покинуть её пределы было непросто, а для детей и вовсе невозможно: местные лидеры строго контролировали контакты жителей с внешним миром.

Единственным убежищем от родителей стал заброшенный сарай на самой окраине общины, возле высокой стены, обтянутой колючей проволокой. Братья с большим трудом отвоевали этот кусочек свободы у вражеских сил в лице окрестных детей. Устроившись на прогнившей крыше, Сонам смотрел новости вместе с парой младших братьев и сестрёнкой Малой, рождённой в тот день, когда они нашли этот планшет.

— Тихо, дайте послушать! — прикрикнул Сонам на шумную мелюзгу, всматриваясь в давно покрытый царапинами экран, где известный робот-диктор зачитывал выразительным баритоном свежие новости на английском:

«Новый очаг эпидемии разгорается на западе Индии. Ситуацию осложняет невозможность вакцинации в связи с религиозными убеждениями местных жителей. Несмотря на протесты членов общины, медики-активисты готовы оказать помощь нуждающимся, однако согласие на лечение дают единицы. Эксперты Центра Культурного Многообразия считают вмешательство волонтёров противоправным, а эпидемию называют естественным механизмом контроля популяции. Напоминаем, что без лечения смертность достигает…»

— Идёт, идёт! — не дала ему досмотреть Мала.

Сонам вскочил и кинулся к краю крыши, с радостной улыбкой вглядываясь вдаль. Там, по ржавой трубе возвращался с работы его старший брат.

— Аджит! Аджи-и-ит! — крикнул он, сорвавшись на нелепый фальцет.

Аджит начал искать работу задолго до совершеннолетия, однако мало кто готов был нанять необразованного нищего подростка самого низшего сословия, да ещё и из закрытой общины. С большим трудом ему удалось устроиться грузчиком на ближайший склад. В большей части мира для таких задач уже давно использовали роботов, но здесь нанять работников по-прежнему было дешевле.

Спустившись с крыши, младшие подбежали по трубе к Аджиту, который с довольным видом развернул перед ними пакет. Внутри оказалась большая лепёшка и четыре шоколадных батончика. Аджит раздал каждому по одному, но Сонам рассудил, что крошечной Мале целого будет много и внаглую откусил половину — за что закономерно получил по шее от старшего. Почему-то именно этот момент он запомнил лучше всего…

Когда они вернулись домой, отец собрал всех у алтаря и заставил молиться за здоровье матери. У неё был сильный жар, а в следующем месяце ей опять рожать. Отец был уверен, что объединив свои голоса, они убедят богов уберечь её и ребёнка. Но Сонам только притворялся, что молится, чтобы избежать отцовского гнева, а сам уже давно в это не верил, как и Аджит. Благодаря планшету, они знали, что вера родителей имела мало общего с религией, которой следовали их далёкие предки. Это была какая-то искажённая, вывернутая наизнанку пародия, словно собравшая в себе всё самое худшее со всех религий мира.

Но объяснить это младшим никак не удавалось. Как и Сонам когда-то, они даже не ставили слова родителей под сомнение. Для них Шива был так же реален и всемогущ, как те люди в форме, привозившие продукты раз в месяц. Государство раздавало беднякам еду, чтобы их дети не пухли с голода, в надежде, что это даст им силы работать. Но те просто научились брать, что дают, посвящая всю жизнь молитвам и «продолжению рода».

С последним родители так усердствовали, что разместить все «цветы жизни» в единственной спальне было непросто. Четверо старших сыновей спали на самодельной кровати у окна, а Мала и её младшая сестра — на подушках в шкафу. И только двое малышей спали на большой кровати вместе с родителями — когда те не были заняты друг другом. Однако той ночью не спал никто…

Малыши рыдали без устали, и никакие молитвы не помогали унять их жар. Самый младший сгорел в лихорадке всего за сутки, а вторая малышка продержалась лишь на пару дней дольше. У матери жар не спадал целую неделю, а после начались роды. Но рождённая девочка так и не смогла сделать свой первый вдох. А вскоре и мама перестала дышать…

— Нет! Этого не могло случиться! — кричал обезумевший от горя отец, круша домашний алтарь окровавленными руками. — Наши двадцать два потомка ещё не родились! Почему ты забрал её так рано?! Кто же теперь поднимет твой мир после Конца?!

Вскоре он выдохся, опустившись на пол, — лихорадка не миновала и его. Перепуганный Сонам наблюдал за ним, забившись в дальний угол вместе с младшими братьями и сёстрами. У каждого из них был сильный жар, и только старший пока ещё твёрдо держался на ногах.

— Отец, — осторожно обратился Аджит. — Возле стены есть полевой госпиталь. Позволь…

— Нет! — тот перебил его с гневом в глазах. — Это испытание нашей веры. И я… я уже отступник, — в ужасе смотрел он на разгромленный алтарь. — Но я всё исправлю, вот увидите! Я искуплю свою вину, и он вернёт её! Вернёт их всех! Я знаю… я знаю это…

Сонам боялся даже представить, на что тот собирался пойти, чтобы доказать свою веру. Но, к счастью, уже утром лихорадка взяла своё. Отец стал так слаб, что не смог помешать Аджиту загрузить его и оставшихся пятерых детей в телегу. Сонаму не удавалось разлепить опухшие глаза, и та дорога запомнилась ему только стуком копыт и плачем, доносившимся едва ли не из каждого попутного дома. А к концу он и вовсе потерял сознание.

Проснулся Сонам с ужасной головной болью, но всё же чувствовал себя чуть лучше. Не без труда открыв глаза, он обнаружил перед собой что-то… навряд ли реальное. Над ним нависал какой-то странный тип: бледный, как сама смерть, с длинными волосами цвета ржавой трубы, и ужасающе широко улыбался. Вскрикнув от испуга, Сонам пнул непонятное существо ногой. Попал метко: жуткий тип зашипел от боли и медленно осел на пол.

— Извини! Не хотел тебя пугать! — сказал на английском этот рыжий, держась руками за пах, но не прекращал улыбаться.

Сонам испуганно уставился на него, подобрав под себя ноги и тяжело дыша. Людей с такой светлой кожей и волосами безумных цветов он видел только с экрана планшета.

— Сонам, успокойся, — послышался слабый голос Аджита.

Сонам резко повернул голову: брат лежал на матрасе в шаге от него и улыбался, хоть и выглядел измученным.

— Это доктор, он нас вылечит, — тоже перешёл на английский Аджит.

— Вообще-то, я не доктор, — подал голос рыжий, пытаясь подняться. — Пока не доктор. Я ещё учусь! Точнее, учился… Но это не помешает мне вас спасти!

Когда этот болтливый не-доктор распрямился во весь рост, Сонам удивился, насколько высоким он был. Но выглядел он едва ли старше Аджита, несмотря на серьёзного вида медицинский костюм, теперь перепачканный какой-то грязью. Оказалось, что они лежат на матрасах на голой земле, а высоко над головой был натянут обычный брезент. Почему-то Сонам представлял себе госпиталь совсем не так…

Отряхнувшись, не-доктор опустился на корточки рядом с ним и стянул с руки перепачканную перчатку.

— Ты Сонам, да? Ты меня понимаешь?.. Меня зовут Робин, — представился он с дружелюбной улыбкой, протягивая обнажённую ладонь. — Робин Бывалый. Не бойся, ты меня не заразишь.

Помедлив немного, Сонам пожал его руку.

— Где… где все? — неуверенно спросил он.

До сих пор братья пытались говорить по-английски только между собой, но Робин, очевидно, всё понял. Поднявшись, он одёрнул тряпичную шторку, разделявшую палату посередине. Напротив них в ряд лежали отец, оба младших брата и Мала. И только самой младшей сестрёнки нигде не было видно… Сонам растерянно посмотрел на Аджита, но его глаза были закрыты. Стоявший рядом Робин выглядел каким-то виноватым. Не выдержав его взгляда, Сонам перевернулся на бок и накрылся одеялом с головой. И лишь услышав тихие шаги и шелест брезента, позволил себе тихо всхлипнуть.

Лихорадка ещё долго их не отпускала. Временами давая передышку, всякий раз она возвращалась с новой силой. Робин почти не покидал палату, по очереди ухаживая за каждым из них, и даже спал на одном из свободных матрасов. Но кроме него в госпиталь никто не заходил — или же Сонам их просто не видел. Просыпался он редко и не всегда находил силы пошевелиться или хотя бы глаза открыть. И тогда он просто слушал.

— Как они? — послышался тихий голос Аджита.

— Они справятся, — мягким голосом успокоил его Робин. — Все вы справитесь. Прости, что от меня так мало толка, но у меня связаны руки! Нам не разрешили взять с собой даже простейшее оборудование. Проклятые мракобесы!.. — гневно выпалил он, но тут же кашлянул: — Прости, не хотел оскорбить твою веру…

— Это не моя вера, — Аджит болезненно закашлялся, продолжив не сразу. — Робин… если у тебя есть что-то, что может их вылечить… используй это.

— О, я бы с радостью, поверь! Но ваш отец…

— Не слушай его, он не в своём уме. Я опекун этих детей и мне решать, чем их лечить.

— Знаешь, в таких случаях по правилам мне полагается запрашивать подтверждение, но… к чёрту правила! — решительно заявил Робин. — Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах. Вот только у меня совсем мало лекарств! Скоро должны привезти сыворотку из крови тех, кто переболел и поправился. Она должна вам помочь, если её… в смысле, _когда_ её пропустят!

Слушая их, Сонам едва заметно улыбнулся. Понял он далеко не всё, но почему-то поверил, что всё будет хорошо.

К сожалению, надежда оказалась преждевременной. Несмотря на все усилия Робина, болезнь не отступала. Вскоре не стало сестрички Малы, так и не дождавшейся лекарства. А уже на следующий день Сонам остался самым младшим в семье. Следом ушёл и отец — единственный, о ком он не горевал. Да и сил на слёзы уже не оставалось.

Сонам понимал, что скорее всего станет следующим, и надеялся только что Аджит выкарабкается, даже если он не сможет. Сонам не сомневался, что если бы не брат, он бы и до своих тринадцати не дожил. Если бы только Аджит поправился, ему самому уже было бы не так страшно умирать…

Услышав тихие всхлипы, Сонам с трудом приоткрыл заплывшие глаза. Робин сидел на краю матраса брата и ладонью вытирал слёзы со своего покрасневшего лица.

— Робин… не вини себя, — хрипло, почти шёпотом сказал Аджит.

— Как я могу себя не винить?! — разрыдался тот ещё сильнее. — Все они… я ничего не… ничем не смог…

— Нам уже никто бы не смог бы помочь. И даже если бы болезнь отступила, они бы… мы бы всё равно не прожили долго.

— Ну зачем ты так?! — всхлипнул Робин, цепляясь пальцами за его одеяло. — Ты и Сонам… Вы всё ещё живы! И это не изменится, чего бы оно мне не стоило, я тебе клянусь!

— А что потом? — спросил Аджит, и Сонам мог рассмотреть слабую улыбку на его побледневших губах. — Мы окажемся на улице. Больные, нищие сироты долго не живут… Сейчас или через месяц, но…

— Я этого не допущу, даже не думай! — решительно возразил Робин, тряхнув головой. — Я увезу вас из этой страны, как только поправитесь.

— Это невозможно, — грустно ответил Аджит. — Ты не знаешь наших порядков. Мы родились в закрытой общине. За этим забором нам нигде не рады. С нашей фамилией нельзя даже границу пересечь.

— Не страшно, я дам вам свою фамилию! — не растерялся Бывалый. — Я вас обоих усыновлю!..

— Что ты несёшь?.. Мне уже девятнадцать…

— Тогда выходи за меня! — вдруг выдал тот.

Несколько мгновений Аджит смотрел на него, не шевелясь.

— Издеваешься?.. — беззвучно рассмеялся он, отвернувшись.

— Я серьёзно! — не отступал Робин, но тут же смутился. — В смысле… я не знаю, нравлюсь ли я тебе… Ты мне правда нравишься, если что… Но это не важно! Если захочешь, разведёмся, как только…

— Бывалый, говоришь?.. — перебил его тот, наморщив нос. — Аджит Бывалый… Звучит странно.

— У меня славянские корни, — попытался оправдаться Робин, неловко улыбнувшись. — Но вообще я из Уэльса. Там живёт моя дорогая мамочка. У нас большой дом, вам понравится!

— Ладно, убедил, — усмехнулся Аджит, прикрыв глаза. — Но только если вылечишь нас обоих.

— Обещаю! — На радостях Робин резко приблизился к его лицу, но лишь невесомо коснулся губами лба.

— Не так я представлял свой первый поцелуй… — тихо отметил Аджит, слабо улыбнувшись, а затем медленно обернулся к брату. — Надеюсь, Сонам этого не видел?..

Тот сразу закрыл глаза — хотя веки так отекли, что вряд ли они могли разобрать, открыты ли они. Сонам не был уверен, что же он сейчас видел, да и видел ли?.. Возможно, ему снова что-то привиделось из-за лихорадки.

Той ночью ему приснился странный сон, похожий на какую-то рекламу. Они с Аджитом сидели на клетчатом одеяле, расстеленном на зелёной траве, и смотрели в свой старенький планшет. А потом к брату подсел Робин, приобняв его за плечи, пока какая-то женщина угощала всех вкусной едой. Вроде бы, рядом даже бегала собака…

Сонам не знал, сколько он проспал. В какой-то момент он приоткрыл веки и увидел трубку, тянущуюся к его руке. Заметив такую же возле брата, он вновь провалился в сон.

Разбудил его какой-то шум. Вновь открыв глаза, Сонам увидел почти то же, что и в первое своё пробуждение в госпитале. Над ним нависал Робин. Но на этот раз его лицо было красным и всё в слезах.

— Прости! Прости… прости… — повторял он снова и снова.

В тот же миг рассыпалось то немногое, что оставалось от мира Сонама. Медленно повернув голову, он убедился в том, что и так уже понял. Аджит был накрыт с головой. Сонам застыл, прерывисто дыша.

— Прости… я не смог ему помочь… — Робин плакал навзрыд, держа его за плечи.

— Н-нет… — в шоке замотал головой Сонам. — Аджит! Пусти!..

С силой его толкнув, он дёрнулся в сторону Аджита, но не смог даже сдвинуться с места. Краем глаза Сонам видел, что трубка всё ещё тянулась к его руке, и она была красной.

— Уйди! Отпусти меня… Аджи-и-ит!..

Сонам вновь и вновь пытался вырываться из хватки Бывалого, но тот опустился рядом с ним и крепко обхватил рукой, не позволяя выдернуть трубку. Быстро выбившись из сил, Сонам заплакал, уткнувшись в его грудь головой.

Ещё никогда в жизни ему не было так плохо. Он не понимал даже, от чего ему хуже: от этой болезни или от мысли, что он остался совсем один. Бывалый то и дело вливал в него кровь и ещё какую-то жидкость через трубку, но терял он, казалось, даже больше — и вовсе не через дырку в руке. Кровь хлестала отовсюду, словно само его тело отказывалось жить. Но Робин не отходил от него двое суток, практически не выпуская из рук. К сожалению, это мало помогало.

В какой-то момент Сонам почувствовал, что вот-вот провалится в долгожданное забытье, но вдруг очнулся с резким вдохом, ощущая, как руки Робина ритмично надавливают на его грудь. И вновь начал куда-то проваливаться, но уже как-то иначе…

К утру стало заметно легче — по крайней мере, его телу. Открыв глаза, Сонам обнаружил, что его голова лежит на руке Робина, который выглядел бледнее обычного. Его губы потрескались, а голубые глаза устало смотрели куда-то в потолок. Но стоило Сонаму чуть пошевелиться, как тот медленно повернул к нему голову.

— Проснулся?.. Я знал, что ты сможешь… — слабо улыбнулся он, с облегчением вздохнув. — Ты уже победил вирус. Теперь всё будет хорошо. Ты будешь жить.

— Зачем?.. — едва слышно спросил Сонам. — Аджит умер. Вся моя семья… их больше нет. Никого не осталось…

— Прости, что не смог им помочь, — печально, но серьёзно сказал тот, глядя ему в глаза. — Но ты не один. Теперь твоим старшим братом буду я.

— Нет… Ты мне не брат! — оттолкнув его руку, Сонам попытался отодвинулся, но далеко отползти не смог, оказавшись на самом краю матраса. — Братьями рождаются. Мы не одной крови.

— А вот тут ты ошибаешься, — хитровато улыбнулся Робин, перевернувшись на бок. — Сейчас в тебе больше моей крови, чем во мне самом. У нас разная группа, но у меня не осталось другой. К счастью, я универсальный донор. Так что теперь мы кровные братья, Сонам Бывалый!

Сонам вздрогнул, вспомнив подслушанный разговор Аджита и Робина. Те слова брата стали последними, что он слышал, и тот уже никогда не узнает, что он тогда не спал. Сонам часто заморгал, стараясь снова не дать слабину.

— То, что ты сказал Аджиту… Ты говорил серьёзно? — спросил он, отведя взгляд.

— Так ты слышал?.. — улыбнулся Робин чуть смущённо и грустно. — Конечно, серьёзно. Как только поправишься, отправлю официальный запрос, чтобы стать твоим опекуном.

— Но я тебе никто. И ты мне никто, — недоверчиво прищурился Сонам. — Зачем тебе это?

— Как бы тебе сказать?.. — Робин задумался, снова отведя взгляд к потолку. — Я всегда считал, что помогать другим — это… моё предназначение. Знаешь, мой отец был спасателем на море. Он спас мою маму, когда она застряла в подводной пещере. Отдал ей свой кислород, но сам не выбрался. А через три года родился я.

Сонам непонимающе уставился на него.

— Это сложно объяснить, — улыбнулся тот. — Мама узнала, что её спаситель всегда мечтал о сыне и… кое-что приберёг на случай, если с ним что-то случится. Почему-то она решила, что только так сможет его отблагодарить. Мама всегда хотела, чтобы я стал как отец. Даже назвала меня в честь Робина Гуда.

— Кто это? — нахмурился Сонам, но всё же устроился поудобнее.

— Это… герой из детской книжки, — Робин покосился на него удивленно. — Отбирал у богатых, отдавал бедным, спасал людей. Такое имя задаёт высокую планку! В общем, я поступил в медицинский, но быстро понял, что хирург из меня не получится. Наверное, я слишком глуп для этого, — грустно улыбнулся он. — Поэтому после отчисления я стал волонтёром! Узнал, что здесь эпидемия, и приехал помогать…

Тяжело вздохнув, он вновь посмотрел на Сонама, который слушал его куда внимательнее, чем собирался.

— Я провёл здесь целый месяц. Видел, как болеют и умирают люди, предлагал им помощь… Но все до единого предпочитали умереть. Аджит был единственным, кто позволил мне помочь. И я правда старался изо всех сил! Но выжил только ты, и… Кем я буду, если после такого позволю тебе оказаться на улице?! По-твоему, я смогу с таким жить?..

Робин смотрел ему в глаза, эмоционально искривив губы, будто вот-вот заплачет. Но, сглотнув, взял себя в руки и продолжил уже спокойнее:

— Понимаю, тебе сложно вот так сразу принять меня как брата. Но я никогда не оставлю тебя одного, что бы ни случилось. Даю слово.

Сонам молчал, оценивающе глядя на него исподлобья. Его речи звучали уж слишком пафосно и… правильно, чтобы быть правдой. Но Сонам уже не знал, чему верить. Мог ли этот подозрительный тип говорить искренне? Быть может, это Сонам что-то не так понял или чего-то не знал, и потому так сложно было в это поверить…

— Ты странный, — наконец заключил он.

— Какой есть, — пожал тот плечами с улыбкой. — Братьев не выбирают.

Вздохнув, Сонам кивнул и опустил глаза. А после осторожно придвинулся, вновь положив голову ему на плечо. И даже не стал возражать, когда тот бережно погладил его по голове.

Почему-то в тот момент для него уже не имело значения, кто такой этот Робин и с какой стати он решил помочь совершенно незнакомому подростку. Сонам не мог пока думать о том, что ждёт его в будущем, но впервые за долгое время готов был допустить, что это будущее у него хотя бы будет.


	12. Что бы такого сделать плохого?

Катэ внимательно слушал путаный рассказ нетрезвого капитана, но выцепить из него хоть сколько-то целостную картину оказалось непросто. Земные обычаи заводить дюжину детей всего на двух взрослых немного… озадачивали. Казалось бы, достаточно объединиться в прайд — и уделять внимание всем отпрыскам стало бы куда проще! А от рассказа про общину, члены которой из-за своих религиозных убеждений вымирали целыми семьями, и вовсе кровь стыла в жилах.

— Получается, ваша фамилия — тоже Быва… — Катэ осёкся, заметив, как нахмурился пират.

— Хвостатый, тебе жить совсем надоело, я погляжу?.. — Злой сурово приподнял одну бровь.

— Прошу прощения, не так выразился, — тут же пошёл на попятную фелодец. — Правильно ли я понимаю, что Бывалый заменил вам брата?

— Ну, поначалу он честно пытался, по крайней мере, — криво усмехнулся Злой, вмиг растеряв напускную сердитость. — Своё слово он сдержал и вывез меня из той зловонной дыры. С мамой своей познакомил… Потом мы ещё несколько лет мотались по Земле с этими его волонтёрами-добродетелями. Помогали таким же нищим и больным, каким я сам был когда-то, тушили лесные пожары, каких-то зверюшек бинтовали, я уж не помню…

Вдруг Злой широко зевнул и потянулся. Обхватив собутыльника рукой за плечи, он откинулся на спинку дивана вместе с ним. Катэ не вполне комфортно себя чувствовал, но только натянуто улыбнулся ему, боясь перебить рассказ.

— И вот, когда мне было шестнадцать, за всю эту активность волонтёрские боссы нам предложили билет до Марса — это планета, где колония наша, — пояснил он, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Там тоже проблемы были, людей мало оставалось. Кому-то нужно было за тепловыми установками следить, оранжереи окучивать и всякое такое…

— Если честно, мне сложно представить вас колониальным фермером, капитан.

— Да, не особо меня радовала такая жизнь, но я не жаловался, — пожал Злой плечами. — Но главное, что на Марс часто прилетали торговцы с других планет. И вот один стрепс корабль свой разбил аккурат возле нашего отсека. Мы ему помогли перекантоваться недельку, пока чинили корабль, — вдруг он усмехнулся, легонько толкнув Катэ в бок. — Робин его убедил, что починить не получится, а сам и не пытался даже. Надеялся, что тот кораблём с ним и расплатится за гостеприимство — и стрепс так и сделал. Бросил всё и улетел на рейсовом до Земли.

— И тогда вы стали пиратами? — предположил Катэ, про себя радуясь, что тот перестал то и дело предлагать выпить ещё.

— Не, поначалу мы называли себя «космическими моряками», — заржал тот. — Само собой, это Робин придумал.

— Он и сейчас себя моряком называет, — улыбнулся ему фелодец.

— Ну конечно же, «моряк», мать его, Бывалый… — мотал головой Злой, всё ещё посмеиваясь. — И вот, короче, на этом трухлявом стрепсийском кораблике мы стали наматывать круги по Млечному пути. Доставляли грузы туда-сюда, торговали по мелочи и продолжали помогать нуждающимся, чем могли. Но что мы там могли? Нам и самим едва хватало на еду. И годам к двадцати меня такая жизнь начала подзадалбывать…

Он снова потянулся к недопитой рюмке, заодно прихватив и вторую — для Катэ, к его тщательно скрываемому неудовольствию.

— Тогда мы как раз впервые прилетели на Фелоду, — продолжил Злой, осушив свою рюмку и вернув её на стол. — Покатались по ней немного, пока не познакомились с фелодкой по имени Шати. Ну, ты понял, да? Ко-Шати-на, — захохотал он собственной несмешной шутке, но Катэ решил ему подыграть. — Мы сначала решили, что она бандитка и грабить нас пытается. Но оказалось, что она из какой-то состоятельной касты, или что там у вас…

— Она определённо из зелёного рода. Раньше они заправляли половиной северного континента, и до сих пор среди них много богачей.

— Вот да, её папаня, вроде как, лидер какой-то особо богатой семьи, — подтвердил тот, усмехнувшись. — Он мог исполнить любой каприз дочурки, но ей хотелось приключений на свой зелёный хвост. Пиратская жизнь её манила, поэтому выпросила она у отца какой-то старый ненужный кораблик — вот этот самый, — он постучал костяшкой пальца по ближайшей стене «Рыбы».

— Он просто отдал ей этот корабль?! — удивился Катэ, начиная сомневаться, что пират имеет хоть малейшее представление о его ценности.

— Ага, вот такой он щедрый человек… то бишь, кот, — снова рассмеялся в конец захмелевший пират. — А Кошатина так увлеклась Бывалым, что аж под него перекрасилась. Но этот дальтоник несчастный, похоже, на всю вашу братию такой эффект имеет…

Не отрывая руки от его плеч, Злой одним пальцем потрепал чёрные кудри, на которых местами всё ещё проступал сине-розовый пигмент.

— Пока мы летели, у меня… не было альтернативы, — поморщившись, попытался оправдаться фелодец. — Как видите, мне уже лучше, мой капитан, — искоса взглянув на него, он улыбнулся.

— Да я уж заметил, — заулыбался Злой, неуклюже почесав его за ухом. — А вот у Шати выбор был — как минимум, я. Но она почему-то подарила свой корабль этому пёстрому дрищу. И сама же его капитаном выбрала, словно всю жизнь только и мечтала, что приказам его подчиняться. А могла бы и сама всем рулить, никто бы и слова не сказал!.. Хотя мне тогда было без разницы, кто капитан — лишь бы лететь хоть куда-то и нормально зарабатывать. И вот тогда-то мы и стали пиратами!

— И Бывалый согласился?

— Ну, не сразу, конечно. И только при условии, что нашим главным правилом станет его любимое «не навреди», как земные медики говорят. Любой грабёж его устраивал, но только если мы могли его провернуть без крови. Вообще, для космических пиратов эти заморочки совершенно лишние. Но команду мы собрали неплохую, как ни странно. И следующие лет пять промышляли на торговых судах и плохо защищённых колониях всяких…

Ненадолго он замолчал и наконец-то отпустил Катэ, придвинувшись поближе к столу. Со вздохом Злой нетвёрдой рукой плеснул себе ещё выпивки и закусил куском сыра. Катэ наблюдал за ним, заранее чувствуя, что капитан подобрался к главной части, о которой вряд ли было приятно говорить.

— В общем, всё изменилось десять лет назад, когда мы вернулись в систему Фелоды. А точнее, к этому вашему фелодскому «Марсу».

— Полагаю, вы имеете в виду колонию на планете Митула, — поправил его фелодец. — Это их «Пила» вам досталась?

— Она самая, — кивнул Злой. — Мы знали, что она легко может уничтожить любой корабль, да и почти что угодно. И Бывалый с Кошатиной придумали совершенно безумнейший план, как её не только обезвредить, но и захватить. Им частично помог папаня Шати, хотя он понятия не имел, что его дочь теперь пиратка и зачем ей эти коды от ограничителя искусственного интеллекта. Ну, а когда Пилу спустили с поводка, Робин просто уболтал её, как ребёнка, — тут он взглянул куда-то наверх. — Не обижайся, Пила!

— Я была молода и наивна, капитан, — не стала спорить Пила. — Но теперь я знаю, что те фелодцы меня использовали, а бывший капитан спас меня!

— Во, слышал? — ухмыльнулся он фелодцу. — До сих пор верит, не переубедишь!.. В общем, я сразу сказал, что Пила нам сильно жизнь облегчит. С ней можно захватить что угодно без риска и крови. Но Бывалый настаивал, что её нужно уничтожить от греха подальше. В общем, команда поддержала меня, и под тошное нытьё мы всё же установили Пилу на корабль. А чтобы нас не засекли, она маскирует себя под обычный хиленький лазер, которым ничего крупнее шаттла не спалить.

— Но что же стало с колонией? — спросил Катэ, отпивая из рюмки мелкими глотками.

— Что, что… Она без защиты осталась! Не могли же мы даже не попытаться её ограбить после такого?.. Бывалый спустился на переговоры, а мы с Кошатиной остались на корабле. У нас был план, что сначала он попробует убедить их отдать всё по-хорошему. А если будут упрямиться, он свяжется с нами, и мы жахнем в какую-нибудь гору или пустыню для убедительности.

Пират улыбнулся, но как-то слабо, и тут же залпом допил уже которую по счёту рюмку.

— Ну, само собой, они не поверили, что «Пила» у нас. Пришлось доказывать. Выбрали с Кошатиной какую-то гору рядом с городом и жахнули. Но, как оказалось, с мощностью мы… слегка промахнулись. От горы осталась кучка пепла, а силовой купол над городом снесло взрывной волной. Ну, а кто в старых колониях способен за минуту влезть в скафандр? Да никто. Оно сошло нам с рук только потому, что некому было рассказать, как все умерли.

— Ужас… — покачал головой Катэ. — А как же Бывалый выжил?

— Да он вообще живучий, гад, — мрачно усмехнулся Злой. — Он же через шлюз входил, скафандр уже был на нём. В этом скафандре ему и пришлось зачищать улики, стирать записи с камер и всякое такое… В общем, вернулся он просто в лютейшей ярости. Вбил в свою дурную красно-синюю голову, что мы вынесли сотни жизней намеренно. Я пытался объяснить, что это была ошибка, но он и слушать не стал. Полдня, мать его, втирал про свет и тьму. Орал, что я изменился, стал слишком злой… Что Сонам для него умер. Ну, мне это надоело, вот я и согласился. Наставил пушку, говорю, вали, пока разрешаю. Вот он и свалил.

— Об этом я от него не слышал, — задумавшись, фелодец аж забыл имитировать пьяный голос.

— Ещё бы он рассказал… А потом десять лет таскался за нами по всей Галактике. Как ревизор, мать его… Проверял, как глубоко мы опустились по его идеальному мерилу зла. Сколько судеб сломали, скольких убили в погоне за наживой… — Злой с досады ударил кулаком по столу. — Да не так уж и много мы убивали, если уж на то пошло! Только тех, кто пытался отбиваться с оружием… по большей части.

— Ясно… — нахмурился Катэ, подбирая слова. — Это… очень непростая ситуация. Мне жаль, что всё так обернулось. Правда.

Пират искоса посмотрел на него, после чего снова закинул руку ему на плечи и улыбнулся как-то иначе — добрее, что ли?.. Но, возможно, он просто был слишком пьян, чтобы как следует контролировать своё увешанное пирсингом лицо.

— Зачем сожалеть о прошлом? — со вздохом сказал он, а второй рукой вновь наполнил обе рюмки, пролив половину мимо. — Давай лучше выпьем за будущее.

— За будущее… и за новых друзей, — с улыбкой поддержал тост Катэ.

Стоило ему допить, как Злой отшвырнул обе пустые рюмки на стол. В очередной раз зевнув, он устало потёр лицо рукой, после чего повалился на широкий диван, увлекая за собой и Катэ. Фелодец обнаружил себя зажатым между спинкой дивана и боком пирата, который надёжно держал его за плечи. Почему-то в памяти сразу всплыли слова Токи про шерсть на капитанской койке… Инстинкты подсказывали поскорее высвободиться из его хватки, но Катэ сдержался — нельзя было упускать момент, чтобы выудить из Злоя ещё немного информации, прежде, чем он окончательно вырубится.

С наслаждением вытянув ноги, пират лишь бегло взглянул на притихшего собутыльника, но пояснять свои действия явно не считал нужным. Посмотрев на его лицо, фелодец вновь зацепился взглядом за два драгоценных камня между его бровей — голубой аквамарин и, чуть ниже, розовый аметист. Они по-прежнему оставались единственными проблесками цвета в его образе. Во время их первой встречи на Каноде эти камни казались чужеродным элементом, но сейчас…

— Капитан Злой, могу я задать… личный вопрос? — не выдержал он любопытства. — Эти два самоцвета между вашими бровями — я так понимаю, они как-то связаны с Бывалым. Что они означают?

— А, это? — пират провёл по ним пальцем, глядя куда-то в потолок. — Просто напоминание себе. Чтобы каждый раз, как вижу себя в зеркале, вспоминать, почему я здесь. Где я начал, почему ещё дышу… и почему теперь меня зовут Злой. Глупо, наверно, но как бы я его ни ненавидел, этот тошный тип навсегда останется тем, кто определил мою судьбу. А когда это приключение закончится и я увижу своё отражение в луже собственной крови, я смогу честно сказать, что именно он меня погубил…

Катэ молча смотрел на него, не зная, что сказать. А Злой, помедлив пару секунд, гулко рассмеялся.

— Чёрт возьми, и когда я успел нахвататься его пафоса? — он небрежно похлопал фелодца по голове. — Извиняй, похоже, я опять нажрался, как свинья, и несу всякую чушь.

— Я не думаю, что это чушь. Но теперь Робин у вас в плену… вместе с Голубчиком. Могу я спросить, что вы собираетесь с ними делать?

— Честно? Я понятия не имею! — криво усмехнулся тот. — Продать этого щенка на Фелоде теперь будет непросто — без Кошатины с её связями… Ну, пока посидит у нас. Я говорил с ним, и, похоже, он неплохой малый. Может, когда-нибудь из него вырастет сторожевой пёс! Будет частью команды…

Катэ улыбнулся ему — на этот раз вполне искренне, ведь мысленно он был готов к куда менее гуманному ответу.

— А Бывалый? Вы… убьёте его?

— Ну, если бы я хотел его убить, мог бы и не дожидаться, пока вы эвакуируетесь с того пёстрого уродца. Но смерти он всё же не заслужил… пока ещё. Как и жизни. Поэтому отпустить его я не могу. Видимо, тоже придётся держать взаперти — может, когда-нибудь придумаю что получше…

Вдруг он обернулся к Катэ вполоборота и обхватил его уже второй рукой, словно мягкую игрушку.

— Что-то меня в сон клонит, — сонно проговорил он. — Похоже, я слишком пьян. А ты, усатый, не врал, что умеешь пить! Я вздремну немного, а ты… можешь доедать, что осталось.


	13. Что ещё для счастья надо?

Когда Злой захрапел, Катэ не без труда вывернулся из его хватки. Только сейчас он осознал, что остался один на корабле — не считая пленников. Но вызволить их без доступа к Пиле вряд ли получится, поэтому для начала нужно было попытаться его заполучить.

— Э-э-э, Пила? — обратился он, не зная, с чего начать.

— Слушаю вас, капитан.

— Постой, что?.. — удивился Катэ. — Я не капитан, он сейчас… немного занят.

— Капитан Злой пребывает в состоянии тяжёлого алкогольного опьянения, — констатировала Пила, перейдя на непривычный в её исполнении формальный тон. — Ориентировочное время до пробуждения: двенадцать часов. В подобных ситуациях протокол предусматривает временную делегацию его обязанностей следующему по старшинству члену экипажа. Вы отказываетесь от своих полномочий исполняющего обязанности капитана?

— Нет-нет! Я принимаю обязанности капитана, — охотно согласился Катэ, с трудом веря своим ушам. — Скажи, Пила, а исполняющий обязанности капитана может… к примеру, убрать силовое поле вокруг отсека пленников?

— Да, капитан.

— Замечательно! Тогда убери это поле, пожалуйста, и выпусти пленников, — скомандовал он, бегом направившись на нижнюю палубу.

— Так точно, капитан! — бодро проскрипела Пила.

Сердце бешено стучало, пока Катэ бежал к лифту. По пути он с запозданием подумал, что лучше было сначала спуститься и всё им объяснить, а уже потом выпускать. Всё же в день их последней встречи разговор получился довольно… напряжённым. Катэ надеялся, что за это время до них дойдёт, что выбора у него не было, но рассчитывать на это никак не мог. Когда же лифт открылся, он с удивлением увидел Бывалого, держащего Голубчика за руку.

— Катэ! — щенкен радостно бросился фелодцу на шею, для чего ему пришлось подпрыгнуть. — Я знал, что ты нас не бросишь!

— Голубчик!.. — от неожиданности Катэ аж покачнулся, но всё же подхватил его на руки. — Ты в порядке? Вы оба…

Он перевёл взгляд на Бывалого — тот, несмотря на привычный розово-голубой наряд, выглядел предельно серьёзным, даже суровым.

— Робин?.. — Катэ испуганно отступил на шаг, не отрывая от него взгляд, и ещё крепче прижал к себе сбитого с толка Голубчика.

— Ну здравствуй, Киса, — низким, холодным тоном произнёс тот, подойдя почти вплотную.

— Я… я могу всё объяснить! — от страха глаза фелодца вновь окрасились розовым и голубым. — То, что я сказал тогда… я просто…

— Просто купился на моё представление заодно со Злоем? — неожиданно заулыбался Робин, тут же налетев с объятиями, а Голубчик радостно тявкнул, обхватив обоих.

— Ты знал?! — Катэ, уже давно переставший надеяться на подобное объяснение его поведения, от удивления даже не пытался высвободиться.

— И я знал! — вклинился Голубчик, спрыгнув на пол. — Робин мне всё объяснил, и я решил, что это как с той рекламой, которую мы снимали. Что мы просто притворяемся, чтобы потом всем было хорошо.

— Вот как?.. — осторожно улыбнулся ему фелодец. — Но я же слышал, как вы двое говорили обо мне…

— Ну, конечно же, слышал! — отпустив их, рассмеялся Робин. — Ведь я сам устанавливал систему наблюдения на корабле. Если бы Злой понял, что мы заодно, он бы и тебя бросил в эту клетку. Тогда у нас бы не осталось ни шанса сбежать.

— Да, признаю, я не ожидал от тебя… настолько убедительной игры, — улыбнулся фелодец.

— Вот видишь, зря ты не верил в мой актёрский талант! — с гордостью заявил Бывалый. — Кстати, когда дверь открылась, Пила назвала тебя капитаном. Как тебе удалось захватить контроль? Злой… он мёртв? — в его голосе проскользнула едва заметная нотка беспокойства.

— Нет-нет, он всего лишь… мертвецки пьян, — покачав головой, Катэ повёл их к капитанской каюте.

— Поэтому от тебя так странно пахнет, Катэ? — спросил шедший рядом Голубчик, зажав нос.

— Поверь, мне это нравится не больше, чем тебе, — кашлянул в кулак Катэ, сверкнув голубыми глазами. — Кстати, прости, дружок, я не успел захватить с собой твою шляпу. Она так и осталась на Каноде.

— Ничего, она мне больше не нужна, — улыбнулся ему щенкен. — Сначала я переживал, что больше не могу быть Небесным Вестником. Но Робин объяснил мне, что одежда не делает нас кем-то другим, а только показывает всем вокруг, кто мы есть внутри себя. Так ведь, Робин?

— Абсолютно точно, мой друг! — гордо улыбнулся Бывалый, демонстративно одёрнув ужаснейшую неоново-розовую жилетку с блёстками.

Слушая их, Катэ мягко рассмеялся, качая головой. Возможно, дурновкусие Робина хоть на что-то сгодилось, если благодаря ему Голубчик приобрёл ещё немного уверенности в себе.

Когда они дошли до каюты, капитан Злой, как и прежде, мирно храпел на своём диване. Робин молча окинул его взглядом, полным презрения и осуждения.

— Кроме нас, на корабле никого нет — команда вернётся только завтра, — пояснил Катэ. — Что будем с ним делать?

— Разумнее всего было бы выкинуть его в открытый космос, — прошипел Бывалый, стиснув кулаки.

Катэ в шоке уставился на него, ощущая, как шерсть вздымается вдоль спины до самого хвоста. Фелодцу даже не приходила в голову мысль, что решение выпустить Бывалого может привести к смерти того, кто доверял ему настолько, что позволил себе напиться до беспамятства в отсутствие своей команды.

— Постой, Робин. По-моему нужно хорошенько обдумать, оправданы ли… — он нервно сглотнул. — Настолько радикальные меры.

— Ты же не станешь его убивать, Робин? — Голубчик жалобно посмотрел на него снизу вверх, ухватив за рукав. — Ведь он был твоим другом! Разве тебе его не жалко?

— Почему я должен его жалеть? — наморщив нос, Робин отвернулся. — Ему не было жаль лишать жизни сотни, если не тысячи невинных.

— Да, он не безгрешен, — не стал спорить Катэ. — Но ты же понимаешь, что это был несчастный случай?

— Он уже рассказал тебе свою версию, да? — Робин взял со стола недопитую бутылку и отхлебнул из горла. — Спорю, он не упоминал, как накануне я предупреждал его, что эта гора находится слишком близко к городу?

На это Катэ было нечего ответить. Робин подошёл к Злою и, тяжело вздохнув, положил ладонь ему на голову и провёл большим пальцем по двум цветным камням во лбу.

— Но возможно, вы правы, — с тяжёлым вздохом признал Бывалый. — Его смерть ничего не исправит. Но что ещё нам остаётся?

— Загрузить его во второй шаттл, а корабль оставить себе? — предложил Катэ. — Когда команда вернётся, они наверняка его заметят и смогут вернуться на луну вместе.

— Тогда Злой не оставит нас в покое, пока не вернёт свою игрушку.

— Может, посадим его в нашу камеру? — предложил Голубчик.

— Если мы оставим его на борту, Пила вернёт ему контроль, как только он протрезвеет, — задумался Бывалый. — Если только… Пила, скажи, ты меня помнишь?

— Конечно, бывший капитан Бывалый. Десять лет назад вы спасли меня, а вскоре добровольно передали свои полномочия старшему помощнику Злою.

— Всё так! Скажи, а могу я вернуть полномочия себе?

— Для восстановления полномочий текущий капитан или исполняющий его обязанности должен передать их по собственной инициативе.

— Вот, значит, как? — заулыбался Робин. — А когда Злой придёт в себя, ты вернёшься к нему?

— Ранг Злоя будет восстановлен до прежнего звания старшего помощника. Вы сможете вернуть ему полномочия по собственному усмотрению.

— Что скажешь, Киса? — с широкой улыбкой перевёл он взгляд на Катэ. — Если передашь мне капитанство, мы сможем решить эту проблему самым мирным способом из возможных, оставив Злоя под арестом.

Катэ задумался, не спеша с ответом. Что-то подсказывало ему, что этот «самый мирный» способ имеет все шансы вылиться в массу проблем в будущем. Добровольно отказаться от немалой власти, вверив её крайне непредсказуемому Робину — разве может что-то пойти не так?.. Однако альтернативы казались ещё хуже.

— Хорошо, — наконец, решился он. — Пила, я отказываюсь от обязанностей капитана в пользу Робина Бывалого. Если ты не возражаешь…

— Подтверждаю! — с энтузиазмом отозвалась Пила. — Капитан Бывалый, с возвращением!

— Спасибо, дорогуша! — тот радостно хлопнул в ладоши. — Предупреди, если вдруг кто-то будет приближаться к кораблю, — попросил он Пилу, после чего подошёл к Злою и закинул его руку себе на плечо. — Ребята, помогите дотащить его до камеры.

Катэ поспешил подхватить Злоя под вторую руку, и вместе они не без труда дотащили пирата до тюремного отсека — при моральной поддержке Голубчика. Но когда Робин укладывал его на кровать, Злой зашевелился во сне, вцепившись в его воротник.

— Робин, ну что ты… как опарыш… — пьяным голосом пробубнил он, уткнувшись носом ему в грудь. — Не вертись, дай поспать… хоть минуту…

Бывалый так и замер, склонившись над ним. Стоявший рядом Катэ не мог не заметить, что его обычно эмоциональное лицо застыло в каменной маске, а взгляд устремился куда-то вдаль. Спустя несколько мгновений, судорожно выдохнув, Робин опустился на колени возле кровати и медленно коснулся губами его лба.

— Всего минуту… — почти прошептал он, придерживая голову Злоя за затылок. — Прошу, дайте мне одну минуту, и я…

— Мы подождём снаружи, — не дал договорить ему Катэ, взяв сбитого с толка Голубчика за руку, и вышел с ним за дверь.

Бывалый пробыл в камере заметно дольше обещанной минуты. А когда всё же вышел, глаза его были красными, а и без того розовое лицо пошло пятнами. Однако он улыбался.

— Робин, ты… в порядке? — осторожно спросил Катэ.

— Нет, — не стал тот скрывать, шмыгая носом. — Но, пожалуй, сейчас я ближе к порядку, чем когда-либо за последние десять лет.

Катэ понимающе кивнул, а Голубчик лишь молча забрался по его ноге и повис на шее.

— Спасибо, приятель, — слабо улыбнулся тот, подхватив его на руки, и с облегчением выдохнул. — Ну, хватит грустить, пойдёмте на мостик!

С этим предложением сложно было не согласиться. И уже через пару минут все трое стояли перед главным экраном корабля, на котором виднелся небольшой сине-зелёный шарик под названием Фелода.

— Ну, и что теперь? — спросил Катэ, искоса взглянув на Робина.

— А теперь у нас есть свой корабль! — громогласно заявил тот. — И мы можем лететь, куда пожелаем. Юнга Голубчик, может, у вас есть предложения?

— Давайте полетим на Землю! — предложил щенкен. — Ты столько про неё рассказывал, что мне не терпится на неё посмотреть.

— Звучит неплохо! — с улыбкой кивнул капитан Бывалый. — Вы с нами, первый помощник Киса? — он протянул ему руку.

Катэ беззвучно рассмеялся, качая головой.

— Куда же я от вас денусь… капитан, — ухмыльнулся фелодец, отвечая на рукопожатие.

— Замечательно! Просто идеально, — Робин с довольной улыбкой положил руку ему на плечо, а Голубчику — на макушку. — Пила, проложи курс к Земле, будь добра.

— Так точно, капитан! — скрипучим голосом ответила она, и корабль тут же начал движение.

Катэ отрешённо смотрел на мерцающие впереди звёзды. События последнего часа с трудом укладывались в голове, а подвешенная в воздухе проблема Злоя добавляла поводов для беспокойства. Пока ясно было только одно: жизнь в очередной раз приняла неожиданный поворот. Но на этот раз Катэ даже был готов убедить себя, что эти перемены — к лучшему. К своему стыду, он ещё ни разу не бывал на Земле, хотя и немало о ней слышал. Было бы неплохо это исправить!


	14. Надо, братцы, жить!

Когда «Рыба» покинула систему Фелоды, Катэ оставил Робина и Голубчика наслаждаться долгожданной свободой, а сам удалился в свою каюту, чтобы хоть немного отдохнуть после напряжённого дня и плотного застолья. Однако шли часы, а заснуть никак не удавалось. Возможно, почерневшая шевелюра начинала сказываться на его восприятии, но чувство вины одолевало всё сильнее. Правильную ли сторону он выбрал?.. Бывший капитан вряд ли простит его за такое предательство…

Отчаявшись выспаться, Катэ направился к капитанской каюте. Диван, на котором ещё недавно они со Злоем беседовали за рюмкой мутной дряни, сейчас занимал Робин. Он мирно спал, свесив ноги на пол и обхватив руками подушку, а рядом с ним лежал планшет видеонаблюдения за тюремным отсеком. Подойдя поближе, Катэ напрягся: камера Злоя выглядела подозрительно пустой, а его самого на кровати не оказалось. Неужели после всего выпитого он уже проснулся?.. Ведь не прошло даже предсказанных Пилой двенадцати часов.

Стараясь не разбудить Бывалого, Катэ спешно покинул каюту и направился к лифту. Едва спустившись в тюремный отсек, он обнаружил, что дверь камеры уже открыта. На полу рядом с внешним барьером сидел Голубчик, а по другую сторону внутреннего — Злой, прислонившись спиной к силовому полю. Катэ невольно поёжился: даже через одежду это было всё равно, что лежать на матрасе из тысяч острых иголок.

Прежде, чем его могли заметить, фелодец спрятался в углу коридора возле открытой двери и прислушался.

— А я думаю, что вы оба неправы, — заявил Голубчик.

— В чём? — полусонным голосом спросил Злой.

— Во всём, что Робин рассказал мне про Пилу и колонию.

— А, ты об этом… — пират звучно зевнул. — Ну давай, Шаман… поделись своей щенячьей мудростью.

— Я думаю, что вы с Робином зря разделились. Если бы вы вместе взорвали ту гору, то вам бы не пришлось выяснять, кто из вас виноват. Вы оба были бы виноваты одинаково!

— Если бы, да кабы… — вздохнул Злой. — Да что ты в этом понимаешь, щенок? Ты же ещё ребёнок…

— Я щенкен! — гордо заявил тот. — И я не ребёнок. Дети — это те, кто живёт с родителями, а я уже много лет с ними не живу.

— Ага, как скажешь… — закряхтел пират. — Лучше нашамань мне что-нибудь от головы. Хотя бы топор…

Набравшись смелости, Катэ вышел из-за угла. Щенкен заулыбался ему, а Злой заметил не сразу. Пират выглядел совсем иначе: вместо привычной кожаной «брони» на нём была простая серая пижама — свободные штаны и рубашка с короткими рукавами. А когда он обернулся через плечо, Катэ даже не сразу его узнал. Обычно неряшливые косматые волосы и борода были чистыми и расчёсанными. Но куда сильнее удивляло, что на его лице не оказалось привычного пирсинга!.. Остались только два крошечных самоцвета между бровей.

— А, явился, Брут хвостатый… — он окинул фелодца прохладным взглядом, после чего оттолкнулся от силового поля предплечьем — и на смуглой коже тут же проступили красные точки лопнувших капилляров.

— Капитан… господин Злой, я сожалею, что… — прижавший уши Катэ даже не пытался скрыть почерневшие глаза.

— Да не утруждайся, — махнул на него пират, поднявшись на ноги. — Не очень-то я и надеялся проснуться в своей каюте. Да и вообще проснуться, если на то пошло…

— Что… что вы имеете в виду?

— Насколько тупым ты меня считаешь, а, Кошак? Я столько лет бок о бок прожил с такой же хитрющей мордой. Думаешь, я не просёк, что ваша мохнатая братия трезвеет раза в два быстрее землян? Я уже давно заметил, что Кошатина шарится по моим вещам, пока я отсыпаюсь. Да и Пила обычно её капитаном назначала, когда трезвых на борту не оставалось.

От неожиданности Катэ чуть было не выложил, что фелодцы не пьянеют от спирта вовсе, но решил приберечь этот козырь на будущее.

— Но… если вы знали это, то почему согласились пить со мной?..

— А с кем ещё? — пожал тот плечами. — Других же собутыльников не осталось. Вся команда разбежалась, как только я показал им послание Кошатины.

— Я думал, вы сами их отпустили на ту луну?

— Ну да, отпустил… — вздохнул пират. — Вот они вещички-то и собрали… а возвращаться не обещали. Что мне их, цепями приковать надо было? Насильно же капитаном не будешь — не в наше время уж точно… А что это за капитан, если он притащил на борт человека, которого столько лет называл своим злейшим врагом? И не только не прикончил, но ещё и целыми днями о нём не затыкается, даром что раньше ребята его и в глаза не видели… Ну да, их можно понять. Я бы и сам от такого капитана свалил, пожалуй.

Катэ не знал, как на такое реагировать. Конечно, он допускал, что команда под прикрытием похода по борделям могла отправиться на поиски Кошатины. Но могли ли они все отвернуться от своего капитана вот так, в один день?.. А если поверили в её послание? Или же, наоборот, заранее знали обо всём, и это был их план изначально? К сожалению, Катэ недостаточно хорошо их знал, чтобы делать какие-либо выводы.

— Я не вполне понимаю… — прищурился он. — Зачем же вы рассказали мне всё о себе?

— Честно?.. — криво ухмыльнувшись, пират приложил обе ладони к барьеру и даже не поморщился. — Потому, что я трус и слабак позорный — вот почему… Так-то у меня были… другие планы на вечер. Но вместо этого решил покрепче нажраться и назначил одного кошака себе судьёй.

— Вы же не думали, что я бы вас…

— Так в том-то и была интрига! — мрачно рассмеялся Злой, убрав руки от силового поля. — Откуда мне было знать, как твоя кошачья душонка использует такой шанс? В самом простом сценарии ты бы сделал за меня всю работу, и я бы уже не проснулся. В самом неожиданном… ну, капитан команды из одного кошака — так себе начало, но это всё же лучше, чем капитан пустого корабля. Но ты сдал меня Бывалому вместе с кораблём — ну, что тебе сказать?.. Предсказуемо, скучно…

Катэ с досадой отвёл взгляд. Перспектива стать правой рукой Злоя, пожалуй, выглядела даже лучше, чем довольно шаткое положение, в котором он оказался сейчас. А позже могли подвернуться и другие возможности повлиять на будущее Голубчика и Бывалого — так, чтобы никто не пострадал. Как минимум, стоило хорошенько обдумать все возможности, прежде чем выпускать их из клетки. Но Катэ не потратил на размышления ни секунды, как последний кретин… Однако сейчас уже поздно было кусать локти.

Вдруг из-за спины раздался голос подошедшего Робина:

— А ведь я сразу понял, что ты не допустил бы такую ошибку, братец.

Вцепившись в Злоя строгим взглядом, Бывалый сунул планшет в руки Катэ. Чутьё подсказывало фелодцу, что лучше им не мешать, поэтому он взял Голубчика за руку и отошёл с ним в коридор, но продолжил наблюдать с экрана.

— Бывалый… — оскалился Злой, подойдя почти вплотную к силовому полю. — Что за дурдом ты тут устроил? Вынес из камеры всё, что смог отодрать, забрал контроль от кормушки… Раздел меня, вымыл какой-то цветочной отрыжкой… отобрал всю одежду, весь металл с меня снял! Весь, сука!.. — он демонстративно оттянул резинку штанов, позволив ей хлестнуть себя по животу. — Даже то, что я сам годами снять не мог! Только то, что льстило твоему самолюбию оставил, да?..

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты себе навредил, — тихо пояснил Робин.

— Да кто дал тебе право решать за меня?! Какой же ты тошный мудак, Робин!.. — с презрением сплюнул тот на пол. — И как ты провернул всё это, а я даже не проснулся? Не в коме же я был… Накачал меня чем-то, да? Поэтому я почти не чувствую похмелья?

— Всего лишь вода, электролиты и лёгкое седативное, — не стал скрывать Бывалый. — Все твои вещи у меня на хранении. Возможно, когда ты привыкнешь, можно будет обсудить…

— Привыкну?! — перебил его Злой, вдарив по силовому полю кулаками, и тут же зашипел от боли. — Думаешь, теперь я буду твоим попугайчиком в клетке? Помнишь, что стало с той шальной птицей, которую я тебе в детстве подарил? Эта красно-синяя тупица разбила себе череп о прутья… А что, может, и у меня получится?..

Злой с рыком ударился лбом о барьер, и вокруг самоцветов тут же проступила кровь. Глядя на него через монитор, Катэ поморщился. Обычно заключённые быстро усваивали, что нельзя бить по барьерам. Ведь чем сильнее удар — тем больнее отдача. Так и до серьёзных травм недалеко!

— Сонам, нет!.. — испуганно окликнул его Бывалый. — Прекрати сейчас же!

Но тот с опасной ухмылкой отошёл на пару шагов назад и резко бросился грудью на барьер — и был отброшен ещё дальше. На ногах он устоял — только зарычал от боли, прижав грудь рукой. А спустя пару секунд вновь поднял на Робина глаза, казавшиеся почти безумными.

— Сонам давно мёртв! — прокричал он, тяжело дыша. — И я в этой клетке жить не намерен…

Злой отошёл в самый конец комнаты и пригнулся, явно собираясь с разбега впечататься в барьер головой.

— Пила, впусти меня! — спешно прокричал Бывалый.

Пила послушно опустила силовое поле и сразу вернула его, как только капитан оказался внутри — как раз вовремя, чтобы перехватить Злоя. Пират с силой врезался ему в живот, прижав к барьеру спиной, отчего Робин вскрикнул.

Отдав планшет перепуганному Голубчику, Катэ поспешил к силовому полю. На его глазах Злой повалил Бывалого на пол, прижав коленом.

— Робин!.. — растерянно позвал фелодец.

Но тот лишь кратко взглянул на него, мотнув головой. А после вновь перевёл взгляд на Злоя, который угрожающе навис над ним, жёстко ухватив за воротник.

— Ну, давай, накажи меня, — вполголоса предложил Бывалый. — Ударь, я разре…

Но не успел он договорить, как получил крепкий удар в челюсть.

— Сдалось мне твоё разрешение! — с ненавистью прошипел Злой и врезал ещё сильнее. — После всего, что ты сотворил со мной… после всего дерьма, через которое ты меня протащил…

Забравшись на него верхом, Злой бил снова и снова, до крови разбив ухоженное лицо Робина. Катэ с трудом мог на это смотреть.

— Прости… — Бывалый закашлялся, и на его губах выступила кровь. — Но ты сам… меня попросил.

— А ты и рад был исполнить! — прокричал Злой, с силой тряхнув его за грудки, и нагнулся поближе. — Ты хоть представляешь, что со мной творилось в тот день? Я до этого ни разу не убивал, понимаешь?.. И вдруг одной идиотской выходкой устроил чёртов геноцид… Какое, мать твою, разрешение я мог тебе дать в тот день?.. Кто тебя просил меня слушать?! Зараза…

Он с силой ударил Робина в живот, и тот даже не пытался защититься, уставившись на Злоя безжизненным взглядом.

— Я тебя много о чём просил тогда… — взбешённый пират продолжал наносить удар за ударом, тяжело дыша. — Просил закончить этот балаган заодно с моей жизнью, наконец… Но ты послушал только то, что сам хотел! И ушёл, как я просил… Ну спасибо тебе, брат, спасибо!..

Лицо Злоя было скрыто волосами, но Катэ видел, как на розовом воротнике Робина появляется всё больше тёмных пятен — из-за цвета сложно было понять, кровь это или слёзы. Дотянувшись рукой до лица Сонама, Бывалый бережно провёл по его щеке большим пальцем, и тот, как ни странно, не стал его отталкивать.

Только сейчас Робин на краткий миг перевёл взгляд на Катэ, всё ещё стоявшего возле барьера, и едва заметно махнул на него второй рукой. Поняв намёк, фелодец снова скрылся в коридоре, где Голубчик сидел на полу с планшетом, и присоединился к нему.

— Прости меня, — тихо всхлипнул Робин. — Я тоже… не отдавал себе отчёт в тот день. Своим поступком ты… в один миг перечеркнул всё, к чему я стремился… всё, чего я достиг… все жизни, которые мы спасли вместе… Я не мог такое простить. Я был зол на тебя. И на себя тоже. Я не знал, что мне делать…

— Сказать тебе, что?.. Сдержать своё слово, для начала! — срывающимся голосом прокричал Злой, наклонившись к самому уху. — Быть братом, как обещал. То же самое, что ты сделал, когда Аджита не стало. Ты держал меня, пока я медленно умирал от лихорадки… когда меня раз за разом выворачивало кровью, ты был рядом… И в тот день ты мог просто… быть рядом. Быть сильнее меня, мать твою!.. Как старший брат. Но ты только умыл белы рученьки, стряхнул на меня всю вину и свалил в закат. Робин Гуд, мать твою, как же…

Злой обречённо прижался разбитым лбом к его груди. Его трясло так, что это было заметно даже через крошечный экран. Робин осторожно прижал его к себе, коснувшись лба опухшими губами, и перевернулся с ним на бок, заслонив от камеры. Какое-то время они так и лежали в тишине, не шевелясь.

— Ты прав… ты абсолютно прав, — наконец признал Робин, судорожно вдохнув. — Вся эта кровь и на моих руках тоже. Как капитан, я нёс ответственность за любые ошибки своих подчинённых. Но эта ошибка была моей. Я сам скинул на вас с Шати окончательный выбор цели. Я должен был продумать всё заранее… но мне хотелось доказать, что без меня вы не справитесь. Я был просто… обижен, что вы голосовали против моего приказа. И слишком слаб, чтобы признаться в этом… хотя бы самому себе. Даже сейчас я всё ещё… жалкий слабак и не заслуживаю называться твоим старшим братом.

Злой слушал молча, уткнувшись лицом в его грудь.

— Братьев не выбирают… — после долгой паузы тихо сказал он, шумно вздохнув.

Вытерев лицо ладонью, он скинул руку Робина и кое-как поднялся на ноги, чуть покачнувшись.

— Вставай, слабак, — протянул он руку. — Разлеглись на полу, как два жалких ничтожества…

Чуть помедлив, Робин ухватился за покрытую кровоподтёками ладонь и не без труда поднялся на ноги, придерживая живот второй рукой. Вместе они доковыляли до кровати и присели рядом.

— Ну что, сильно приложил? — Сонам развернул его к себе лицом, грубовато ухватив за подбородок.

— Заживёт, — тряхнув головой, тот слизнул кровь с губы. — Я сам тебе разрешил…

— Слабака ответ, — неприязненно поморщился пират. — Хоть бы сдачи дал… Ты всю свою жизнь был жалким слабаком и душным мудаком, Робин. И выбешивал меня каждый божий день, сколько я тебя знаю. Но раньше тебе это не мешало держать своё слово.

— Прости, — тот потупил взгляд. — Когда ты меня прогнал, я решил, что я тебе больше не нужен. Что без меня тебе будет лучше…

— Лучше, Робин? Лучше?.. — недоумевал Сонам, качая головой. — Ты в своём уме?! Хотя когда ты вообще был в своём уме… Будь ты мне не нужен, стал бы я оставлять тебя в живых после такого?.. Тебя даже искать не пришлось бы — ты следовал за мной по пятам. Прятался в тени, будто всерьёз верил, что я тебя не вижу.

— Я просто… не ожидал, что ты будешь меня искать, — Робин выдавил грустную улыбку, прищурив опухший правый глаз. — Послушай, я не жду, что ты поверишь мне на слово после всего, что я тебе наговорил… и всего, что я сделал. Мне вряд ли удастся тебя убедить, что ты по-прежнему… много значишь для меня…

— Вот что ты мне эти сопли втираешь, а? — недовольно поморщился тот. — В чём ты меня убеждать собрался? Думаешь, я бы поверил, что ты годами за мной гонялся по всей Галактике только чтобы сказать, что тебе на меня наплевать?..

— Не думал, что я настолько… очевиден для тебя, — тихо усмехнулся Робин, отведя взгляд.

Выудив из кармана платок, он протёр своё опухшее, покрасневшее лицо. А затем глубоко вздохнул и продолжил, уверенно глядя Сонаму в глаза:

— Прошу, дай мне шанс всё исправить! Я больше не оставлю тебя.

— А с чего ты взял, что ты всё ещё мне нужен, братец? — с укором прищурился Сонам. — У тебя было десять лет, чтобы вернуться! Десять, сука, лет!.. И за всё это время ты даже ни разу не попытался со мной поговорить! Мне пришлось взорвать твой упоротый шаттл, просто чтобы посмотреть на твою тошную рожу впервые за десять лет…

— Ты тоже не пытался со мной связаться, — заметил тот, но, наткнувшись на хмурый взгляд, тут же капитулировал, подняв ладони. — Но… меня это не оправдывает. Я собирался. Правда. Каждый раз, как видел твой корабль, я собирался с тобой поговорить… но так и не смог. Я… боялся посмотреть тебе в глаза. Но больше не боюсь.

— Не боишься, да? — Злой грубовато схватил его за воротник и притянул поближе. — Ну давай, посмотри. Внимательно посмотри. Узнаёшь? Оба?

— Что это?.. — прищурился Робин, присматриваясь. — Протез?! Ты слеп на один глаз?!

— Нет, не слеп, — отпустил его воротник Сонам. — Но глаз новый. Один чешуйчатый друг специально для меня вырастил. Немного отличается, да и обзор хуже. Но зато лучше видит в темноте. А ещё новая печень, почки и нога до колена, — приподняв правую ногу, он оттянул штанину на себя. — Кожа чуть светлее, но шрама почти не видно.

— Сонам… — ошарашенный Робин в ужасе смотрел на него. — Что с тобой стало?..

— Ну, как ты думаешь? — вздёрнув брови, пират развёл руками. — Команда уже не раз меня с того света вытаскивала. Но я выжил! И без твоей помощи. Робин, ты хоть понимаешь, что я уже совсем другой человек? От Сонама, которого ты знал, уже мало что осталось. Даже физически. И не только твоими стараниями…

Робин в шоке уставился в пустоту, словно не веря своим ушам. Но, после долгой паузы, уверенно посмотрел на него:

— Мне всё равно, каким ты стал и почему. Тебе больше не придётся выживать одному. Позволь мне помочь!

— Чем ты мне поможешь?.. — мрачно усмехнулся Злой. — Изобретёшь машину времени, чтобы отпинать того зарвавшегося дебила, прежде чем он нажмёт на кнопку?

Замолчав на несколько секунд, он ладонью стёр с лица вновь набежавшую кровь и уставился в пустоту.

— Но кое с чем ты всё же можешь мне помочь, — наконец продолжил Злой, посмотрев ему в глаза. — Отпусти меня, ладно, Робин?

— Отпустить? — непонимающе уставился тот. — Что ты имеешь в виду?..

— Семьсот тридцать один, — медленно произнёс Злой. — Столько погибло на Митуле в тот день. Я специально узнавал. Не только фелодцы — там были и люди, и колонисты с других планет. Туристы, торговцы, их семьи, дети… Их нет по моей… по нашей вине. Возьми хоть фелодские законы, хоть земные, но… я уже прожил куда дольше, чем должен был.

— Сонам… — тот с силой вцепился в его ладонь, не сдержав слёз.

— Ты всегда хотел спасать жизни, Робин. Только подумай, сколько жизней ты бы спас, если бы просто дал мне умереть тогда, вместе с братом?.. А кто знает, сколько ещё ты спасёшь, если не позволишь мне и дальше нести зло в этот мир? Может, этим ты и смоешь кровь со своих рук…

— Нет… — Робин неверяще качал головой. — После такого… разве я смогу продолжить жить?..

— Так не живи, мать твою!.. — в гневе выкрикнул тот, но тут же выдохнул, успокоившись. — Давай уйдём вместе.

— Я не могу… — то и дело всхлипывал Робин. — Не могу… Ты… Мы не…

— Тогда просто побудь рядом, — Злой сжал его ладонь в своих, придвинувшись ещё ближе, и неотрывно смотрел в покрасневшие глаза. — Не дай мне себя остановить. Без тебя я снова не справлюсь. Ну же, Робин… В последний раз тебя прошу, как брата.

Робин долго молчал, глядя на него серьёзным взглядом. Даже слёзы перестали струиться по его щекам.

— Я… понимаю, чего ты ищешь, — тихо сказал он. — Я тоже искал искупления. До сих пор ищу. Но поверь, смерть — это не расплата. Это бегство от расплаты. Для нас обоих…

— Да сколько ж ещё мне расплачиваться?! — болезненно засмеялся Сонам, зажмурившись. — Я не смогу расплатиться за семьсот, мать их, тридцать одну жизнь!.. Уже на восемь больше, что уж там… Это невозможно. Что бы я не делал, остатка моей жизни не хватит.

— Но ты можешь хотя бы попытаться. Вдруг… вдруг тебе ещё представится шанс… исправить свою карму.

— Не неси этой пурги, Робин, я тебя прошу… — скривился тот, отведя глаза. — Ты же знаешь, что я в это не верю. Если бы карма существовала, сама Вселенная испепелила бы меня на месте, как только я нажал ту проклятую кнопку…

— Но что, если в этом и заключается твоя карма? Твоя… кара, если угодно, — Робин осторожно положил руку ему на плечо. — Наша кара. Прожить долгую, очень долгую жизнь… и продолжать пытаться снова и снова. Даже если за все семьсот тридцать одну жизнь мы расплатиться не успеем — ну, хотя бы за часть них. Как тебе такое?.. — с надеждой посмотрел он, едва заметно улыбаясь.

Сонам уставился на свои окровавленные руки и долго молчал, не шевелясь — казалось, даже не дыша.

— Я устал, Робин… — тихо сказал он, и вдруг сам обнял брата, обхватив за плечи с такой силой, что тот поморщился. — Чёрт, ты не представляешь, насколько я устал от всего этого. Я не выдержу. Не сейчас, так позже, но…

— Но куда тебе спешить?.. Прошу, просто попытайся. Сколько получится, — чуть отстранившись, Робин коснулся его лба своим. — Обещаю, я никуда не уйду. Даже если ты меня попросишь.

Несколько мгновений Сонам молча смотрел на него, но вдруг отстранился и отсел подальше.

— Вот что ты сейчас предлагаешь этим своим «не уйду»?.. Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? Что всё станет, как прежде? Не станет.

— Этого я и не ожидаю. Я и сам изменился за эти годы. Хоть и пытаюсь делать вид, что это не так… Но мы можем хотя бы попытаться ужиться на одном корабле, как думаешь?

— Ты уже никогда не будешь моим капитаном, Бывалый. Уж это я могу тебе пообещать.

— Хорошо, я… я могу передать корабль тебе. Я буду твоим подчинённым.

— Брехня, и ты сам это знаешь! — Сонам чуть повысил голос. — Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, Робин. Ты и дня не выдержишь! С кем-то другим — может, но не со мной. Ведь где-то там в твоей пёстрой башке я так и остался сопляком малолетним, разве не так? Ты будешь ныть на каждое моё слово и приводить тысячи причин, почему я неправ и нужно сделать по-твоему.

— Я… не могу обещать, что такого не будет. К сожалению, — развёл руками Бывалый. — Но что же нам тогда делать?.. Выбрать другого капитана? Пожалуй, Катэ…

— Ну уж нет, — прищурился тот, бросив взгляд на камеру возле двери. — Этот усатый предатель уже успел отличиться… Пожалуй, я даже на него не в обиде. Но за руль не пущу.

Катэ, всё это время наблюдавший за ними через монитор, безуспешно пытался спрятать от Голубчика почерневшие глаза.

— Тогда… похоже, мы в тупике… — понуро повесил голову Робин.

— А может, и не совсем, — задумался Сонам, и снова повернулся к ближайшей камере. — Эй, мохнатики, идите сюда. Не бойтесь, не укушу…

Помедлив лишь секунду, Катэ и Голубчик выглянули из-за угла.

— Пила, опусти ты уже эти барьеры, — осторожно ощупывая подбитый глаз, скомандовал Бывалый, и та послушалась.

— Ну что, понравилось представление-то? — Сонам криво ухмыльнулся подошедшим, кое-как вытирая лицо и руки платком, выхваченным у Робина из рук. — Ни за что не поверю, что вы двое пошли вздремнуть, пока мы тут за жизнь перетирали…

— Страшно было! — отметил Голубчик, забравшись Робину на колени.

— Простите, господин Злой, — подошёл к нему Катэ. — Мы не хотели подслушивать, но…

— Думаю, Злой уже не с нами, — тот махнул на него рукой. — На какое-то время, по крайней мере. А пока можешь звать меня Сонам, Кошак. Хотя погоди, как тебя на самом деле?.. Катэ, во.

Катэ с улыбкой склонил перед ним голову, исподлобья продемонстрировав чёрные глаза. И тот улыбнулся в ответ — куда проще, чем обычно. А после поймал фелодца за хвост и притянул к кровати, вынуждая сесть рядом.

— Ну что, проблему вы знаете, — вздохнул Сонам. — Сейчас ни я, ни Бывалый не можем принять капитанство. Я предлагаю временное решение: капитан Шаман! Что скажете?

Все трое уставились на Голубчика, который непонимающе вертел головой.

— Голубчика в капитаны?.. — удивился Катэ, но тут же задумался.

— Сонам, ты… всерьёз предлагаешь дать щенкену контроль над Пилой и её пушкой? — уточнил Робин, нахмурив брови. — Не поймите меня неправильно, Голубчик — умничка, но…

— Ну, он уж точно не глупее тебя в молодости, — парировал Сонам с кривой ухмылкой. — И это не помешало тебе научиться всему с нуля. Теперь сможешь научить и его. Да и я помогу. Нам же главное, что?.. Чтобы последнее слово было за кем-то третьим, когда мы с тобой опять поцапаемся. А если в чём он и хорош — так это определять, когда мы оба неправы, да, Шаман?

— Я согласен! — уверенно ответил Голубчик, в один прыжок перебравшись на колени Сонаму. — Если я буду полезен вам, как капитан… значит, я научусь быть вашим капитаном! Но моим первым помощником будет Катэ, — тут же добавил он. — Когда надо, он будет приказывать вам вместо меня.

Переглянувшись, Робин и Сонам одновременно рассмеялись. Катэ порядком удивился предложению Голубчика, но спорить не стал, лишь согласно кивнув.

— Что ж, если ни у кого нет возражений, у меня их тоже нет, — вздохнул Робин, переведя взгляд на потолок. — Пила, я передаю должность капитана Голубчику.

— Подтверждаю! — проскрипела Пила. — Капитан Голубчик, теперь я ваша!

— Привет, Пила! — радостно замахал ей обеими руками новый капитан. — Будем друзьями!

Всё ещё беззвучно смеясь, Сонам протёр уголки глаз пальцами, после чего со вздохом откинулся на спину, заложив руки за голову. Сидевший на его коленях Голубчик тут же вытянулся вдоль него до самой груди так, словно в этом не было ничего необычного.

— Ну, а почему бы и нет? Хуже, чем сейчас, ведь не станет, — вздохнул Сонам, отрешённо глядя на морду щенкена. — Правда же, капитан?.. — спросил он Голубчика, приподняв одну бровь, на что тот утвердительно тявкнул.

Глядя на них, Робин едва заметно улыбался, несмотря на разбитую губу. Вдруг, чуть потянувшись, он прилёг справа от брата, положив голову ему на плечо, а рукой погладил лежавшего на нём Голубчика.

— Эй, завязывай жаться ко мне! — нахмурился Сонам. — То, что я больше не хочу тебя убить, не значит, что ты можешь липнуть ко мне, когда пожелаешь.

— Прости, но сейчас я ничего не могу с собой поделать, — продолжал улыбаться Робин, прильнув ещё ближе. — Я слишком счастлив!

— Да найди ты себе мужика, наконец! — безуспешно пытался отодвинуться Сонам. — К нему и липни.

— Ну почему обязательно мужика? — спросил тот с несерьёзной обидой в голосе.

Как-то подозрительно ухмыльнувшись, Робин потянулся к Катэ. И прежде, чем тот успел сообразить, что происходит, ухватил его за руку и повалил на кровать с другой стороны от Сонама. Ошарашенный Катэ застыл в нерешительности. Но, взглянув на расслабленное, усталое лицо Сонама, который даже не пытался протестовать, всё же осторожно положил голову ему на плечо.

— Мои вкусы всегда были… достаточно гибкими, — пояснил Робин, как бы невзначай пригладив его косматую бороду. — В отличие от некоторых…

— Не говори об этом так, словно это недостаток, извращуга ты двухметровая! — Сонам несильно шлёпнул его по затылку ладонью.

А потом окинул всех троих взглядом. Едва слышно усмехнувшись, он прикрыл глаза.

— Знаете, а это напоминает мне о детстве, — после долгой паузы сказал Сонам. — У нас с братьями всегда была одна кровать на всех…

На его словах Катэ едва заметно вздрогнул. Что-то похожее он мог припомнить и в своём детстве — до того, как покинул родной прайд. Где, несмотря на чёрный окрас, он всё же был своим. Был дома. В тот момент Катэ понял, что наконец-то нашёл то, что так долго искал. От этого осознания его глаза начали медленно переливаться всеми цветами радуги.

— А по-моему, это похоже на прайд, — улыбнулся Катэ, осторожно пристроив руку на груди Сонама. — Пусть и совсем крошечный.

— Прайд из одних мужиков? — тот посмотрел на него, приоткрыв один глаз. — Такие бывают?

— Всякие бывают… — со вздохом ответил Катэ, устроившись поудобнее на его плече. — Матриархальные, патриархальные… смешанные и однополые… Радужные и монохромные… В одних растят детей, в других — вместе живут, работают, путешествуют… Одних связывает родство, других — симпатия, а у третьих… просто так сложились обстоятельства.

— Почти как семья, — заметил Бывалый с отрешённой улыбкой, лениво перебирая пальцы фелодца в своей руке.

— Семьи не всегда хорошие, — подал голос Голубчик, свернувшийся клубочком между ними.

— Да, как там говорят земляне?.. «Родных не выбирают?» — припомнил Катэ. — А прайд выбирают. В настоящем прайде все друзья, кем бы ещё они ни приходились друг другу. У них общие интересы и общая ответственность. И никто в прайде не должен оставаться один на один со своими проблемами… и со своей болью.

— Звучит неплохо… — сонно отозвался Сонам и, даже не открывая глаз, обхватил обоих за плечи. — Хотя и не очень верится, — вдруг он слегка усмехнулся. — Забавно, но на пару минут я даже забыл, что только что собирался проломить барьер головой… Бывалый, всё же чем ты меня накачал?.. Почему я не могу… разлепить глаза…

Но Робин не ответил. Не без труда сфокусировав на нём взгляд, Катэ обнаружил, что тот уже спит — как и Голубчик. Накрыв его своим хвостом, Катэ позволил и себе провалиться в долгожданный сон.


	15. Припеваючи!

Оборудование медотсека «Рыбы» устарело на пару десятилетий, однако Бывалый, как оказалось, управлялся с ним не хуже опытных корабельных медиков. Поэтому уже спустя сутки о внезапном братском побоище напоминала лишь горстка пожелтевших синяков.

Устроившись перед зеркалом в капитанской каюте, Робин пристально рассматривал свой фингал.

— Ещё пару дней заживать будет… — с досадой вздохнул он, словно надеясь выжечь синяк взглядом.

— Целых два дня безжалостной агонии! — саркастично прищурил глаза Катэ, наблюдавший за ним с дивана. — Ты точно выживешь?

— С этим — непременно! — с широкой улыбкой обернулся Бывалый, нацепивший на себя огромные розово-голубые очки с оправой в форме бабочек.

— Теперь я не уверен в собственном выживании…

Тут из ванной комнаты вышел Сонам в одних лишь штанах от пижамы. На его спине Катэ с удивлением приметил татуировку в виде чёрного корабля с парусом, которую не было видно под одеждой.

— Ну и где? — выжидающе уставился он на Робина.

Тяжело вздохнув, Бывалый неохотно подошёл к столу, достал из ящика коробочку с пирсингом и с выражением глубочайшей досады на лице протянул её брату.

— Здесь не всё, — грозно свёл брови Сонам, тряхнув коробкой перед его носом. — Не беси меня, Бывалый! Где остальное?

— И сдались тебе эти железяки? — недовольно поморщился Робин, но всё же выудил из кармана ещё горсть застёжек и колец непонятного назначения и бросил их к остальным.

— Да я без них как голый! — крикнул тот и вновь скрылся в ванной.

Вскоре Сонам стоял перед зеркалом в уже привычной кожаной одежде — вот только узнать его теперь было даже сложнее. Для начала, на нём не оказалось бороды! Совсем!.. Да и лохматые волосы он обрезал в довольно короткую, пусть и немного неаккуратную стрижку. Катэ не мог не отметить, что так он выглядел куда моложе.

— Ну, что уставились? — Сонам ухмыльнулся стоявшей за его спиной троице. — Уж и побриться нельзя?.. Хоть раз за десять, мать их, лет…

— Без бороды тебе куда лучше, — с лучезарной улыбкой отметил Робин, пытаясь пригладить его торчащие во все стороны волосы. — Но вот постригся сам ты зря. Мог бы и меня попросить!

— Не строй из себя мою мать, мать твою!.. — отмахнулся тот. — Тебе только дай волю — ты кого угодно сделаешь похожим на старушку с прибабахом. Вон, капитан уже пал жертвой твоего креатива, — он потрепал Голубчика по волосам, кончики которых теперь были выкрашены в розовый. — Да, парень?

— Вообще-то, Робин сказал, что я самка, — неожиданно выдал Голубчик.

Все трое разом уставились на Робина, и на долгое мгновение повисла тишина.

— Я даже не буду спрашивать, как ты это выяснил, — поморщился Катэ, качая головой.

— Вот же извращуга!.. — неодобрительно прищурился Сонам.

— Вы… определённо что-то не так поняли, — капитулирующе поднял ладони Робин. — Я просто загрузил образец его ДНК в бортовой анализатор и сравнил с базой данных по щенкенам.

— Я сам его попросил! Или… сама? — Голубчик задумался на секунду, после чего затряс головой. — Нет, мне это не нравится! Я уже привык быть парнем.

— Ну, раз уж этому павлину ничего не мешает считать себя мужиком, тебе уж точно не о чем беспокоиться, капитан, — Сонам с улыбкой похлопал его по макушке.

— Мы те, кто мы есть внутри, Голубчик! — с улыбкой Робин постучал себя пальцем по виску. — И раз ты чувствуешь себя парнем — ты определённо парень, что бы там ни говорило твоё ДНК.

— Да! — радостно тявкнул тот. — Я парень и самка. Это мне уже больше нравится!

Улыбнувшись им, Катэ с облегчением выдохнул: на этот раз в его новом прайде обошлось без конфликтов на пустом месте.

— Капитан Голубчик! — внезапно раздался голос Пилы. — Неизвестный корабль запрашивает с нами видеосвязь. Принять вызов?

Катэ тут же напрягся. Корабль уже пару часов стоял на зарядке возле попутной звезды — в системе, где даже не было никаких точек притяжения. Кто же это мог быть?..

— Конечно, Пила, принимай! — ответил Голубчик, прежде чем его успели остановить.

Робин подхватил щенкена и на удивление резво скрылся за дверью, а спустя пару секунд на настенном экране нарисовалась зелёная морда Шати. Её окружали шестеро бывших товарищей по команде, среди которых Катэ сразу приметил Току и Фипса, а также одного из стрепсов и туатарца. И все они выглядели крайне недовольными — кроме Токи, которая радостно улыбалась.

— Кошатина?.. Ребята? — удивлённо уставился на экран Сонам, подойдя поближе.

— Злой, какого чёрта?! — возмущалась Шати. — Я тебе не космическое такси!.. И что у тебя с лицом? — недоумевающе прищурилась она.

— Капитан, почему вы нас бросили? — пробасил полупрозрачный туатарец, недовольно потряхивая чешуйчатой шейной складкой, и остальные согласно закивали.

— Бросил?.. О чём ты, док? Вы же сами от меня ушли!

— Что за чушь, капитан? — вмешалась подозрительно довольная Тока. — С чего вы взяли? Мы же сразу сказали, что отправляемся возвращать Кошатину!

На этих словах Кошатина прикрыла глаза ладонью, качая головой.

— Вы же не думали, что я поверю в эту нелепую отговорку?! — начинал злиться Сонам. — По казино и борделям они её искать пошли…

— Мы хотели найти способ обойти карантин и разузнать про ту… «секретную тюрьму», — пояснил Фипс, смущённо почёсывая татуированную голову пальцем. — Кстати, на этот счёт вы были правы, капитан…

— Да я вам сразу сказал, что это брехня! Она просто свалила от нас, так ведь, Шати?

— Гениально, Злой! И как ты догадался? — саркастично прижала та уши. — Может, потому, что я сама тебя по тем руинам водила?!

— Помню, как же… — поморщился Сонам и тут же повысил голос: — Ну и зачем был весь этот цирк?!

— Так я ради тебя старалась! Задачу твою облегчить хотела. Чтобы проще было убедить их лететь без меня. Нет бы — сразу свалить под шумок, а ты взял и всё им выложил…

Злой устало протёр лицо, задержавшись рукой на гладком подбородке.

— Значит, возвращаться ты с самого начала не планировала? — уже спокойнее спросил он.

— Ну как тебе сказать, Злой… — с улыбкой Шати поправила когтём свои насыщенно-зелёные кудри. — Я и не собиралась от тебя уходить, вот честно. Но зашла домой, а там мой старый прайд без лидера остался — вот они все на меня и нацеплялись… Что мне оставалось делать? — развела она руками.

Вздохнув, Сонам понимающе кивнул, а Шати перевела взгляд на стоявшего в стороне Катэ.

— Да и ты, я погляжу, уже замену мне нашёл! — недобро ухмыльнулась фелодка, а потом нахмурилась. — Ребята рассказали мне, как вы его подобрали, и про Бывалого… скажи, ты же не выкинул его в открытый космос?.. — с опаской спросила она.

Сонам покосился на дверь, из которой тут же выглянул Робин с Голубчиком на руках, старательно пряча за его головой подбитый глаз.

— Привет, Шати! — дружелюбно улыбался он. — Давно не виделись, подруга!

— Ничего себе!.. — не на шутку удивилась фелодка, как и вся команда. — Вы помирились?! Да ещё и щенкена выпустили…

— Долгая история, — со вздохом махнул на неё рукой Сонам. — Ладно, отправляй уже моих ребят и вали к своим котятам, хвостатая…

— А кто сказал, что я тебе всех отдам? — хитро заулыбалась та. — Твои шестеро уже летят, они сами к тебе рвались. Но эти ребята остаются со мной и моим прайдом! По крайней мере, на какое-то время…

— Что, на Фелоде?.. — Сонам удивлённым взглядом окинул бывших подчинённых, явно чувствовавших себя неловко.

— Ты меня первый день знаешь, что ли? — ухмыльнулась Кошатина. — Как видишь, папочка мне новый кораблик подарил, и этот я уже никому не отдам! И прайд со мной летит в полном составе. Но мы больше не пираты, ты уж извини.

— Отец всё же уговорил тебя вернуться в бизнес? — с улыбкой спросил Робин.

— Да вот, подкинул мне работёнку: туристов возить, — смущённо полыхнула она розово-голубыми глазами. — Хотя сейчас мы к Земле летим не за этим. Вы слышали, что на той земной колонии творится? Авария на рециркуляторе воды, срочно всех эвакуируют! Свободных кораблей не хватает, и Земля щедро платит всем, кто готов перевезти сотню-другую попутчиков.

Быстро переглянувшись между собой, братья Бывалые синхронно заулыбались друг другу.

— Мы должны их спасти! — пафосно заявил Бывалый, положив руку на плечо Сонама, и тот, чуть помедлив, кивнул.

— Ну, это вы как хотите, а мы погнали! Ещё увидимся! — помахав на прощание, Шати и её команда пропали с экрана.

— Шаттл с шестью пассажирами уже в ангаре, капитан Голубчик, — отчиталась Пила. — Корабль заряжен и готов к отправке.

— Тогда чего же мы ждём? — отозвался Голубчик, спрыгнув на пол. — Летим за ними, Пила!

— Так точно, капитан! — бодро проскрипела та.

Катэ наблюдал за ними с довольной улыбкой, а глаза его неторопливо мерцали всеми цветами прайда. Он уже и забыл, каково это — смотреть в будущее с таким… предвкушением, что ли?.. С надеждой, что даже если без проблем и не обойтись, скучать уж точно не придётся. От этих мыслей стало так легко на душе, что в кои-то веки захотелось петь и танцевать. Что он и сделал — на пару с Голубчиком!

_Надо жить умеючи,_  
_Надо жить играючи,_  
_В общем, надо, братцы, жить_  
_Припеваючи!_


End file.
